The Very Definition of Fate
by China-kouran
Summary: Hook's in the hospital right after his car accident there is someone from his past who shows up. A pretty Mermaid he once betrayed. She takes him to her home they fight, talk and then a little girl at the door in the middle of the night changes them in the most unexpected ways. Killian Jones/Ariel Romance With a bit of Rumbelle
1. Chapter 1: Karma: A Bitchy Mistress

**The Very Definition of Fate**

_**Fanfic started as a RP between me and EvilRed and grew from there. Hook's in the hospital right after his car accident when someone from his past who shows up: A pretty Mermaid he once betrayed. She takes him to her home where they fight and then their daughter shows up from the future. Things get crazy from there. **_

**Reposting the now Beta read chapter! This fixes all the Gammar mistakes! Thanks SO much Jill! Your amazing!**

**Chapter 1- Karma: A Bitchy Mistress**

Hook stared at the ceiling. Was he… in a bed?!

_What the hell!?_

Confused, he went to sit up only to find himself in terrible pain. Gods! He felt like he was run over by a carriage and six horses. His head was spinning as he tried to remember what had happened…..

_He was hit by some moving metal creature. …_

Ariel made her way to the hospital where, it was going around Storybrooke, Killian 'Hook' Jones was staying after nearly killing Belle and getting hit by a car. Ariel hadn't seen him in years and she had to know if it was really him. It was her damn curiosity that had always been her downfall and this would be another prime example, she knew this. She realized deep down that she had once cared for Killian more than she ever wanted to admit and therefore wanted to see him again.

…_Maybe to tell him off in person?_

She wasn't all that sure why but before she could even question it, she was outside his door. Ariel let herself in and closed the door behind her. She wanted to put a pillow over that stupid pirate's face, but instead she made her way over to make sure it was really him.

Hook, fearing the person who came in the room could be The Croc, lifted his head. He laid it back down seeing a red head.

... _Must be a nurse_….

Ariel could stay silent no longer "Well, well, well…look at what the ocean washed up." She folded her arms defensively.

Hook gave a groan and laid his head back down. "Hello Lovely." he greeted her flirting.

"Please don't tell me you don't remember me?" Ariel asked she paused for a moment. "Who am I kidding of course you don't! Look at me Killian! Do you remember me now?" She questioned him, walking over to the bed. She wanted to smack that smug look right off his face.

_Killian…._

It'd been _years_ since his ears had heard that name. He blinked and looked the young lass over. "Have we met?" he blinked. "I never forget a pretty face or..." he caught a glimpse of those legs. "Or legs, and darling, you have the loveliest pair I've seen in a while."

Ariel smirked at his usual flirting ways "Well that probably would explain you not remembering me, see I didn't have legs when you knew me." She told him, shooting him a glare.

_Of all the people to come back to Storybrooke why the hell did it have to be him?!_

"...No legs...?" He questioned.

"No legs." she repeated.

_Dear god was she really that easily forgotten?_

Ariel felt her chest ache at that. Damn it! All these years and he still had a hold over her. She felt the biggest urge to punch him right in his bruised face.

He racked his brain and his eyes grew "A-Ariel?"

"Oh finally! Thanks I am glad I meant so much to you." She retorted.

Hook tried to set himself up to get a better look but pain shot through his body. "Gah!" He swore.

She sat down in the chair next to his bed. "Oh yeah bet that hurts. Well Carma is a bitch." Ariel told him laughing at her own joke.

"Hardy harhar!" He spat.

"Now… I find myself in a bit of a situation."She told him eyes narrowing and crossing her legs as if to ward him off.

"Do you now?" He questioned her.

"I do. Because I could leave you here at the mercy of Rumpelstiltskin or I could help you. I am thinking I really like to see what Rumple is going to do to you after hurting Belle." Ariel said her voice was laced with a trace of malice.

"You wouldn't leave me with that Crocodile."

"Oh I wouldn't? How can you be so sure? Because I saved you once?" She questioned him.

Hook thought about it he wasn't sure maybe she would leave him here. He didn't do anything in the past to make Ariel look out for him. He had used her and then thrown her back now she was here, it was a good opportunity for him to maybe use her as a way of out this place.

"The lass will _live. _It wasn't a kill shot!" He told her.

"Yeah. Some kinda life." Ariel shot back, "Can you even walk? I am so not carrying you!"

His eyes narrowed. "I can't test it right now because I can't sit up!"

"Well then I guess you will just have to stay here a bit longer," She looked at him. As much as she disliked him she couldn't let Rumpelstiltskin kill him.

"You think?" He snapped at her.

Ariel was getting tired of this, "Hey do you want help or not? Face it Hook, I am the only person that's going to assist you! Actually who am I kidding, I am not. I've changed, I am not your mermaid set only to do you bidding anymore…" She trailed off anger getting the best of her. She looked away then it was abundantly clear she wasn't over how bad he hurt her in the past. _Damn him_

"Ariel...?" Hooks voice was small.

Ariel whipped her head around to face him "What?"

"Did I hurt you that badly?" Hook's voice was suddenly meek.

Ariel's mind flashed through a million things she could say to him, in that moment but she couldn't bring any of them to her voice so she settled for a glare.

Finally after a long moment she sighed. "Damn it I'll be right back."

He closed his eyes wondering if she would actually come back.

The entire time Ariel was on her way to grab a wheel chair her mind was screaming at her_. Why are you helping him? You know what kind of person he is? Are you insane?_ She didn't listen and came back in the room moments later.

He opened his eyes, hearing her return.

"Alright let's see I need you to sit up. Doctor says you only bruised some ribs but you're gonna be fine but you're also going to be dead if I don't help you so get up." She warned him heading over to help him.

He sat up, giving a groan. Ariel went over and helped him maneuver himself into the chair. It was awkward as hell, but she managed it.

"Alright let's move."

He gave a nod. "Thank you..."

"Yeah yeah… Let's worry about me getting you into my car." Ariel responded not caring if he was actually being sincere or not.

He groaned again, but let her push him.

Ariel made her way out of the hospital, amazingly no one stopped them and they made it out to her car.

`"Sea green." he mused.

"Think that's bad? You should see my apartment." She quipped opening her door "Now just slide in. Can you do that?"

Hook did just that, there was minor pain but he didn't let it bother him as he got into her tiny… carriage thing.

Once she got him in she shut the door and got into the car. "You do realize you're going to have to walk, unless you want to spend the night in my car right?"

He nodded.

She drove the car back to her place "Honestly I have no idea why I am helping you. I mean you truly don't deserve it!" She sighed. "I am so hopeless."

"I know." he told her in what seemed to be a moment of humility. "you're right...I don't deserve your help." He continued to her surprise.

She turned to him then "Well what happened to you? Ya know besides getting hit by a car." Ariel asked him.

"Explain Love?"

"Explain? How the hell did you get here? Why weren't you cursed like the rest of us?" She asked him, a bit frustrated this night was wearing on her nerves- and it was only early evening.

"My ship. Someone with magic like The Crocodile managed to protect her and I from The Curse."

She laughed bitterly "Yes it figures you would be saved, Lucky bastard." she muttered under her breath.

"Alright we're here." She announced, parking the car.

He opened up the door and attempted to walk.

She went over. "Here let me help you." She helped him to the door. Stopping, she unlocked her small flat and let him in setting him down on the couch.

"...Thanks..."

"You're welcome" She reached over and turned on the light. Her small place was decorated with light aqua and tan walls; she had pictures of tall ships gracing the walls and surfaces with statues of mermaids. Reminders of the sea were strewn throughout her humble home. She was also near the ocean and her back balcony looked out at the sea.

He couldn't help but chuckle a bit "Was this before or after the Curse broke?" he mused

"Before… Of course I loved mermaids, ships, and the sea now I know why," She recalled voice weak with memories "Do you need anything? Are you hungry?" She finally asked him.

He shot her a grin "Do you have rum? Whiskey? Bourbon?"

She laughed. That was expected. "Well I probably have some wine or something. Let me go look." She told him making her way over to her fridge.

"Bah, why would you have had stuff like that?" he joked

"Because it goes good with Dinner? I don't know - I like girly drinks." She told him digging around her in fridge "hmm well let's see."

She took two packets out of the freezer - "Well this will have to do"- and poured them into a glass, making her way back to the couch and handing one to Hook. "It's a Margarita lime flavored, you might like it?"

He tilted his head but took a small swallow.

"If someone told me a week ago that I would be sitting in my living room having a margarita with Killian Jones… I'd have told them they were mad!"She took a long drink of her own. After tonight she was going to need it.

"Killian..."he repeated softly.

"Hmm?" She questioned him taking another long drink and secretly wishing she had something stronger.

"Oh tis been a while."

"Since?" She questioned him.

"That name crossed these ears," He told her his voice low and almost tender.

"Oh yes no one really calls you Killian do they? I always did." She said thoughtfully.

"You were the only."

"I was." She told him. Truthfully she never called him Hook until he threw her from his ship after he had what he wanted.

She looked at him for a moment studying his eyes. They were as blue as she remembered... like stormy seas.

He didn't know why but he leaned over and kissed her lightly on the lips.

Shock went though her body and a want she couldn't describe but she remembered herself and pushed him away. "No I can't do this again," She told him sitting up more firmly.

"Ariel..."

"What?" she looked at him, tears pooling in her eyes. D_amn it._ She thought these feelings were gone but seeing him and they all came flooding back slamming into her with a force of a hurricane.

His hand went to her cheek. "Gods, I truly hurt you."

She turned away from him "It's nothing."

"No. it's not nothing." He told her, suddenly sounding upset.

She stood up "Yes it is...Look, you and I had different ideas… on the arrangement we had... I fell for your lies...it was stupid I should have known better."

She stormed off into the kitchen and starting cleaning, anything to keep her mind from him. Why did her heart beat so fast around him? She was young and stupid when he tricked her. She couldn't possibly still have feelings for him could she? But he had never kissed her before.

He slowly rose to his feet. "Ariel...?"

Her kitchen was open to the living room, so she could see him trying to stand. "Killian don't try to stand. You'll hurt yourself." _Ah! What was wrong with her?_

"I'll be fine. I gotta try...right? He took a step and let out a cry as pain shot through his body.

"I told you..." She went over to him. "I'll get you a pillow or something."

He tried to move from her. "Thank you for getting me out of there before the Crocodile got at me. But clearly you don't want me around either."

She brought her hands up to her head "No… it's not that. I mean if that were true you wouldn't be sitting on my couch right now."

"Then why? Why did you bring me here?" He asked her.

"Honestly I have no idea…maybe it's because… deep down I still care if you live or die. This isn't the first time I've saved you." She told him.

"True, you did didn't you?" he shook his head. "Sometimes I wonder what made you save me..."

She sighed. "Me too! I mean even after everything and you are still up to your old tricks... I mean do you even care who you hurt? You're the most insensitive man I've ever met! And I once had a one night stand with Dr. Whale!"

"Damn it Ariel! The ONLY one I hurt was the CROCODILE! Alright?! Belle is alive! I DID WHAT I CAME HERE TO DO!

She laughed coldly. "Oh Yes...because not having any memories of anything but being in a cell your whole life is so much better than being dead! You did nothing! Rumpelstiltskin is clearly still alive and well and pissed! So yeah he isn't going to come find you and kill you. No why would he? So if you came to piss him off more then I guess you won didn't you!"

"Damn it Ariel!"! He spat back at her. Belle may not even remember THAT! All I've done was take away HIS love from HIM because HE took MINE! Therefore I Won! Yes!" He took a breath "Even he couldn't have done that!"

"Let me ask you something? Did it make you feel good to hurt her? Did it bring Her back? Do you feel better about yourself now that you evened the score? " Her voice was rising and she wanted to hit him

"No. No. YES!" he hissed

"Ah same old Hook!" She spat."Well it's refreshing to see you haven't changed… at all!"

He reached out suddenly grabbing her wrist tightly.

"Hook let me go! " She warned him trying to pull lose.

"So I'm the 'same old "Hook," am I?" he sneered, tightening his grip.

"You're proving to be…now let me go, I can make you hurt in so many places." She threatened him. He really was starting to scare her.

He yanked her toward him with a tug and his lips found hers. He kissed her hard and eager, his tongue exploring her mouth with a fierce hunger.

Ariel was shocked was pulled toward him. With his mouth on hers she couldn't breathe or even think properly She allowed the kiss for a moment before pulling away roughly and slapping him as hard as she could.

"Oh my god! What is wrong with you?" She yelled. _was she really sending mixed signals?_

"Ariel...You...you're..." he stuttered "Your...attitude...feistiness...I-I don't know..."

She studied him for a moment. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

He blinked. "What am I saying?"

"I have no idea...You need sleep and rest...things." She started to walk away in disbelief. She had just had the most amazing kiss in her life from Killian Jones and wanted very much to forget it ever happened.

"Ariel! Don't walk away from me!" His voice… It wasn't demanding...was it more...desperate? Pleading even?"

She turned back and blinked. "What is it?"

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Um, to my bed room to get you a pillow?" she told him lightly. "Do you want anything else?" She was unsure, for once he seemed so upset that she was going to leave him and that never seemed to bother him before.

"Perhaps...maybe…a blanket too..." he added.

She sighed as if suddenly exhausted. "Here you can have my bed. You're hurt. I'll take the couch, follow me."

She led him into the room. It had a teal green bed set and a net with all kinds of trinkets from the seas above it. Her nightstand had a lamp covered in shells.

Seeing her room, he had to give a small chuckle.

"I told you... Adriana loved the ocean, ships, pirates, shells. I must have seen that pirate of the Caribbean movie a thousand times."

He laughed again. "Well, it'll make me feel at home..."

"Well good. Get some rest…" She went over to her dresser and grabbed some clothes to sleep in.

He lay down. "A water filled bed?" He mused out loud.

"Yes don't pop it! Oh yeah you don't have your hook…we're good!" She smiled.

"Harhar." he laughed teasingly. "Yes! The Sheriff lady took it..." he muttered.

"I know, but hey, it will be okay for a few days." She told him. _Why was she being so nice all of a sudden?_

"I...don't feel...whole..." He thought for a moment. "Ah well, tis one thing facing death and not having it..."

She found what she was looking for in the dresser and turned back to look at him. "I know how it feels to be incomplete, trust me." She watched him for a few moments. "Okay well...sleep tight...or whatever..." She made her way to the door.

"Ariel!" He yelled out her name.

"Yes?" She answered without looking back at him, she wanted to forget the sight of him in her bed more than anything because she knew deep down she loved the very idea of it and that pissed her off.

"...do you still…" his voice was unsure.

"What?" her heartbeat was rapidly speeding up..._Damn it!_

"...sing?"

She wasn't expecting that "Um yes?" She turned back to look at him.

A moment of silence and then he spoke. "Would you?... for me? That... was one thing I missed... over the course of The Curse..."

She blinked for a moment not believing what she was hearing.

"Umm.. okay…sure." The words were out before she could even think about saying no. She used to sing for him all the time on his ship. She went over the bed and sat on the side of it.

Ariel began to sing.  
_"__My name is Ariel,__And I want to be free,  
It is your sorrow That has made a slave of me  
Forgive me, Forgive me,  
But you are all I know,  
Forgive me for leaving.  
The day is breaking now,  
It's time to go away,  
I'm so afraid to leave,  
But more afraid to stay,  
Forgive me, For leaving  
The sadness in your eyes  
Forgive me."_

He closed his eyes as he listened to her sing a sad smile crossing his face.

"_Let the wind and ocean water,  
Wash across your hands,  
Wash away a thousand footsteps,  
Wash us all away  
Like sand.  
The sky has fallen,  
Now the earth is dry and torn  
I know you're tired,  
From the violence of the storm,  
I love you, I love you  
But you are all I know.  
Forgive me, forgive me." _

She finished the song as he fell asleep. She thought about the words they fit them so well. Except for the I love you bit because she did not love him! Not at all, not even a little! She got up and made her way to her couch.

It was not comfortable to sleep on and she was starting to wonder why the hell she bought it in the first place. Probably because it was blue, Adriana was really getting on her nerves, everything really had to be about the ocean.

Suddenly there was a movement of light out through the window...Like a shooting star. _What the hell? _It seemed to have touched earth...

Ariel got up and went to the bay window, She looked out but couldn't see anything. Shooting star maybe? Her mind supplied. She jumped in surprise at a knock at her door.


	2. Chapter 2: A Tiny Late Night Visitor

Chapter Two: A Tiny Late Night Visitor

_If you're sticking with this story then your amazing! We have a lot planned to happen we really think you will enjoy the ride. _

Ariel turned and looked at the door who could be here this late she thought, Ariel wasn't to worried she did after all have a pirate in the next room, if things got to crazy. Ariel took a breath, opening the door reveling a small girl with dark black hair standing there, she couldn't have been more than eight years old.

Ariel opened the door wider. "Oh hello are you lost? It's so very late at night?" She told the little girl it was so strange to just see her there.

"Are you lost?" She repeated.

"I...I'm looking for my mommy...and daddy..."she said softly, Her voice itself was almost a song.

"Well sweetie I can help you find your parents, what are their names?" Ariel asked her.

"Well...Mommy's name is...Ariel..." She started.

"_What_?" Ariel couldn't have been more shocked if she had said she was here to kill them all. She was pretty damn sure she didn't have a kid and if this little girl thought, she was her daughter then just who was the father?

"And your father?" Ariel decided to find out.

"Killian" She said as if it were matter of fact.

Her jaw dropped "Killian? Honey your confused; we need to find your real parents?"

"But...those _are_ my parents..." she said softly.

"That's not possible... I don't have a daughter?" this was unbelievable it had to be someone's idea of a joke?

Suddenly the girl embraced Ariel, as if that was the deciding factor.

Ariel placed her arms around the little girl without thinking.

"The girl looked up. "You're...just like your picture..."

Ariel gave the little girl a good look "I am? How is it possible…you have my eyes?" She felt connection she didn't understand from this little girl and nobody had her eyes they were the one thing that didn't change when she became human. They were a light teal the color of the ocean when the sun hits it on a bright day. Everyone else thought she wore contacts, but this little girl had her eyes exactly.

The girl continued to hug her. "It's good to see you finally mommy."

"Honey where are you from?" She asked her.

"2022" she said softly

"You're from the future?" Ariel asked incredible it was getting stranger by the second.

She nodded. "By nine years if I know my math..."

"This can't be..." a shiny object caught her eyes around the girl's neck. She picked up the pearl in her hand "This is mine... that means you're telling the truth." She told her.

"Papa gave it to me before he sent me this way. He told me to keep it safe once I was here..."

"How can Killian be your father?" She asked her it was crazy Killian only thought of revenge or what he could use people for he'd make the worst father ever.

"Is he a good father?" She couldn't stop herself from asking. Ariel was starting to believer her.

She nodded. "He loved you so much mama."

That stuck her "Loved me? I am not with you in the future?"

"He loved you mama" she said again. "So much, he wanted to marry you after finding out he'd be a daddy."

"Oh, I find that hard to believe." She couldn't understand it.

Ariel found herself needing to sit or she'd faint. "Why are you here exactly?"

"Papa sent me."

"Why and How?" Ariel was full of questions

"To answer a question earlier...No Mama, you aren't with us 9 years later." She told her looking sad.

She took a deep breath "Did I die?"

She gave a slow nod.

"Oh honey I am so sorry, How?" Ariel couldn't believe it she was dead and Killian was what? Raising their daughter? She had to be dreaming.

"Cora!" The little girl said her name with such fear and hate.

"I don't know a Cora, she killed me?" Ariel was racking her brain trying to remember a Cora.

She nodded.

Ariel looked shocked "Oh that must have been terrible?"

"I...I was six..." The Little girl started to explain.

Meanwhile Killian was hearing Ariel's voice coming from the living room and a little girl. He opened the bedroom door to see a girl with dark hair and teal blue eyes. He watched wondering what was going on.

"Six, so young, what's your name?" She asked.

Killian was confused okay she didn't know this little girl what the hell was going on?

"Papa said you'd know it even now. He said that, you had that name picked out since before you even had children."

"My little Melody." Ariel smiled. The girls face burst into a huge smile.

Ariel hugged her again "My little Melody how nice to meet you."

"We can't tell Killian he is your father, I don't think he would understand at least not yet."

Killian's eyes widened at _that what? her father_? Just what was going on here he'd never been with Ariel they couldn't have had a child.

Melody gave a slow nod. "Gold warned me and Papa and I that...the Past forms might not understand." she said softly.

"You mean Rumpelstiltskin helped you get here?" She asked it was crazy.

Killian's eyes narrowed at that crocodile's name.

"Uh huh!" She confirmed nodding her head.

"Why, I mean what could you possibly hope to accomplish in the past?" She asked her, her daughter was a bright child Ariel beamed inside with pride.

To warn you to find out why Cora killed you and to-to stop Cora so we can be a happy family..." She struggled to get out the words

"You're a brave child then you must know that you're a child of the sea?" Ariel asked her.

She gave a nod. "Papa told me I was part Mermaid...I LOVE swimming!" She squealed.

Ariel smiled she loved swimming too but it had been so very long since she had been in the ocean waters.

Melody looked to her mother. "Mama, I have special abilities, I asked Daddy about them and that's when he told me about inheriting the merfolk from you."

"You do what can you do honey?"

"Well I can hold my breath longer than the other children. I've freaked out my swimming instructor that way." she giggled "That I learned at three."

"Wow, I didn't know I could pass that on I can't hold my breath longer than any human, I lost that when I became human." She told her.

Oh, I still have to come up after 31 minutes." she assured but that's longer than others and can talk to sea creatures.

"Amazing and your father." She took a breath "Killian Jones he's is a good father?" She asked her this already but she really had to know.

Killian blinked…_what the hell?_ He was ready to come out screaming! He didn't have a child not with anyone and certainly not with Ariel he waited for her answer.

"He's a good father." she started.

Killian couldn't stand it anymore he came out "You're lying."

Melody turned to the voice. Ariel looked over her shoulder to see Killian standing there and unhappy look struck his features. His body was stiff with defense."I don't have any children." Killian said coldly.

"Not right _now."_ Melody said softly. "But Daddy..." She started towards him.

He backed up. "No, you're crazy this is crazy." His head was spinning.

Melody tried not to take it personal. "Papa, I'm nine years into the future!"

"Uh huh...this is some great trick that croc is playing isn't it? A nice way to get back at me."

"No papa! Mr. Gold _helped_ you send me here!" She yelled. "To protect Mama!"

He laughed then "That's crazy."

Ariel interjected "No Killian, I actually think she is telling the truth I think I can prove it." She stood up and went over to him.

"This pearl is only given to the daughters of the sea, princesses to be exact." She showed him the one she was wearing and continued. "It's one of a kind there isn't one like this in the whole ocean. It's a deep aqua pearl you'd never find one here even if you spent a life time searching. Melody has the same one around her neck show him sweetie."

Killian took the pearl. He remembered seeing this when he had indeed met Ariel. Melody took hers out from its hiding spot. "This proves nothing well maybe she is your daughter...but she is _not_ mine." He scoffed.

She gasped then. "I've...got something else..." Melody dug into a bag she brought.

Killian watched her, his eyes narrow.

Melody pulled out a rusted but still recognizable Hook

He took it from her carefully "This... can't be..."

"But it is and we have to help her?" Ariel said walking over to him. She was done denying it no matter how insane it was Melody was her daughter.

Killian took the hook; it had a place even where it could attach..."How did it? Get like this? The sheriff has mine."

"It's from the future" Ariel said as if it made all the sense in the world.

"But...it's rusty...as if it's been in the sea..." Killian was still looking at the Hook a look of pure confusion on his face.

Ariel looked to Melody "Has it?"

She nodded. "Again...since I was three..." Papa threw it in after." She lifted her shirt, showing a scar.

Ariel blinked "He did that?" Killian cringed visibly.

"Oh no! Papa, was loving and caring with me!" she assured. "He even got a prosthetic after I was born."

"He did…then how?" Ariel asked.

"It was an accident, my fault." She started.

Killian really was questioning himself in that moment as well.

He had kept it as a sort of reminder I guess of who he once was. "She looked around and grinned it sat there!" she pointed; " I got it out, I loved dressing up and pretending then, I don't remember how, but I cut myself."

"Oh and he got upset and what threw it in the ocean?" Ariel asked her.

"You got upset. So he took me with him and got rid of it to appease you. First and last time I ever heard you get so..."

"Angry?" She was still having a hard time believing this but here, she was her daughter telling, Ariel that the man of her dreams ended up being Killian Jones.

Melody nodded.

"Melody what do you think we can do to help you?" Ariel went over to her and knelt next to her.

"We need to stop Cora..." was all she said.

"How do we do that and who is Cora?" She looked at Killian.

"Cora..." She the woman I came here with." Killian supplied.

"Oh and apparently she is evil... _great_..." Ariel looked back at her daughter that was odd sounding to her ears but she actually loved it. This was her little girl, she was brilliant, kind and everything Ariel had always dreamed her daughter to be.

Killian rolled his eyes.

"Okay honey… Maybe I should go talk to Killian-your father for a few minutes? Do you want some ice cream or something?"

"Yes, please?" Melody smiled.

"Okay, do you want help?" Ariel asked making sure Melody was able to do it herself.

"Nope, I can get it myself." Melody made her way into the kitchen.

"Alright, Killian can I talk to you in the other room?" Ariel pulled him into her room.

"This strange child wakes _me _up and you offer it ice cream?!" He spat at her.

"Hey, it is a she and we have bigger things to discus right now, we have to talk about our child… that we apparently have in the future… GOD that sounds insane! Killian, if that is really our child than we have to help her save me in the future..."

"Please! She is NOT...!" he began.

"Okay, Fine we can play this game explain, the hook, the pearl and the fact that she looks like you!"Ariel was already frustrated.

"LOOK at US! Ariel! We FIGHT!" Killian raised his voice at her.

"Yes… I know doesn't mean we can't have a child?" She took a deep breath "Okay then who is she? I mean if she isn't our child, which she has to be Killian look at the evidence. "

"But she talked about The Croco...!" he started.

"Killian, let's move past that for one moment."

"He _helped _her! She even admitted to that!" He went on.

She put her face in her hands for a moment then looked up losing her patience "_SHE IS OUR DAUGHTERAND I AM DEAD! KILLED BY CORA_! God, do you even Care? What this little girl _OUR_ little girl has been through or is it a bigger deal that Rumpelstiltskin helped her get here?"

"I…I can't see myself." Killian tried.

"I can't either, a daughter with you? Not really in my plans but it's apparently happened and I need you on board to help me please?"

"I was _going_ to say 'I can't see myself asking Him for help! You are so _frustrating_, Woman!" He spat.

"Well then maybe things changed when Cora killed me and also you're the BIGGEST ASS I've ever met!" She flung his insult back at him.

"Mama?" Came Melody's voice in the doorway

Ariel turned to look at her daughter she stepped back from Hook she was pretty close they were practically yelling in each other's faces.

"I...remembered something else Daddy gave me." Melody looked a bit shocked but she was warned this might happen from her father.

"Oh what's that?" Ariel went over to her.

She held up a DVD in a plastic CD case. It was marked: 2012- Hook's Eyes ONLY

"Okay, well I will play that for you Killian" Ariel took the DVD and went to the TV getting it ready. "Okay Killian let me know when you're done. Come on Melody let's get you ready for bed." She took her hand and led her from the room.

Melody gave a nod and followed Ariel. Hook muttered about having to 'watch something sent from The Future.'

The DVD started to play and Hook was looking at himself a bit older cleaned shaven and wearing a dark blue buttoned up shirt. Then he started to speak.

"Hello, Killian Jones that's sounds strange, Well anyway if you're seeing this it means I'm dead... Kidding that was a joke you probably won't get it so… Well anyway moving on."

Killian rolled his eyes.

"Anyway you have just met your daughter and if I know me and I do! You don't believe it but you should because she is the most amazing little girl in the world. I need your help because Cora has taken so much power… she is destroying lives and you may not care but you will." He paused for a minute as if to get his thoughts straight.

"As for the mother well Ariel and I had an interesting relationship at the start. One amazing night together was all it took and then she was with child. I stayed and watched her swell more and more with our child. Each day she grew more beautiful and each day I fell more in love with her. I didn't want to admit it, even to myself but it was clear. We became friends and she taught me about this world. Ariel showed me who I wanted to be free from all the ties of my old life, I created a new one. One day I took her to the ocean, Ariel cried because she missed the sea so much, I knew I loved her in that moment and I would die protecting her. I started to fall deeply in love with her but could never tell her. Even the night when she had the baby and thought she could die, she had a rough delivery and I was terrified but I still lacked the courage to confess my feelings. Then one night right after Melody was born Ariel was singing to her and I couldn't stand it anymore, I needed her more then I needed to breathe. I confessed everything and once she realized, I was being honest, Ariel admitted to being in love with me since we met in Neverland. I healed because it's possible to live on with love, taking the place of revenge. We married soon after a sea side wedding small just the way Ariel wanted it, I have never seen a more beautiful bride. We rented a ship for our honeymoon spending days together with our other love the ocean. It was perfect _life_ was perfect. " The man in the video had unshed tears in his eyes, it was clear even to Killian that he was deeply upset.

"Anyway I am getting off topic." He took a breath. "In six short years she was gone, Cora had killed her and taken her heart. _Six years_. It wasn't enough. It will _never_ be enough. Apparently Ariel still had some power from being a mermaid and Cora needed it. So she took Ariel's heart—and mine along with it. I survived for my little girl, but I can't get myself to feel _alive_. It's like I'm drowning and she was my air." The man on the screen stopped for a minute, looking upwards before rubbing a tired hand over his face as if he could erase his sadness with such a small gesture. Hook watched his own likeness take a breath before continuing. "It's like I felt after Milah—no, worse. But this time at least I had Melody. Now, Cora is after the only thing I have left. Melody doesn't know this but she has great power and Cora wants it. That witch will stop at nothing to control my little girl. It's why I went to Rumpelstiltskin for help—because Cora was becoming a threat to all of us and ruining lives everywhere she went. Help our little girl stop Cora. Do whatever you have to but please help her?"

"I know you might not believe this—trust me, _I _know; I'm you—but take care of my beautiful wife and wonderful daughter. Things will get better if you let them and you will have a good life. " The screen went blank.

Hook watched it. Stunned. That was the only word for it...

Ariel sat in the living room with her daughter "You can sleep in here Melody" She told her tucking her in. She was actually trying not to think she would have to share the bed with Hook.

Melody gave a nod. Ariel kissed her on the forehead. "Sleep well"

"Love you mama." Melody said. "and I you." She told her daughter.

Ariel got up and went to her room she knocked "Killian? Can I come in?" Hook only gave a mutter.


	3. Chapter 3: Crashing Waves

Okay thanks for sticking with us! This chapter gets a little Steamy but it is rated M so your warned. Sexy times ahead. Please if you're reading this leave feedback we wants it we needs it! We will love you for it! Thank you that is all please enjoy.

Chapter 3: Crashing Waves

Ariel opened the door carefully "So how was the video?"

When Ariel walked in, the DVD was being backed up and he had paused it on himself 9 years in the future...with a desperate, pleading look.

He learned the controls pretty quick she mused. Ariel looked at him in the video he was handsome and mature.

"Wow, that's you in the future." She went over to the video just to look at it.

"Uh huh..." came his response.

"What was it like? Any ideas how to help her?" She asked him.

Startled when she didn't get an answer back she looked at him. She'd never seen him so…emotional?

Ariel sat down on the bed "Well, I kinda have to sleep in here, I gave Melody my couch… I hope your cool with that?" He moved making room no sound at all.

"Um soo... you're not speaking alright…never mind that's cool." she prattled on.

She lay down on the bed she wasn't sure she'd sleep not after everything that had happened.

Hook stared at the TV screen.

"Killian are you okay?" She finally broke the silence.

"But...why?" He spoke to himself on the screen. "Why did He of all people help you..._me_...I..._you _hurt Him!"

"Maybe you redeemed yourself?" She answered him unconsciously.

She sat up for a moment and touched his arm "Killian people change."

"How Ariel, I've got no way to give Belle her memory back." His voice was almost pleading.

She blinked was he actually feeling guilty?

"I don't know maybe it's later but he helped and we can't throw that away." She took his hand and squeezed.

He closed his eyes tight as if in pain.

"Killian, it's going to be okay." She actually brought her hand to his face. He looked to her he then turned his head a bit, kissing her hand lightly.

"I believe in you, I always have." Her voice was low and she felt for him in that moment.

"...why?" It was a honest question.

"Because your eyes always held a great amount of pain and I knew you loved someone and lost them. Anyone who can love like that can't be all bad."

"No, suppose not it means they have emotion...have a heart...can love." He finished.

"I saw that in you back when I was a mermaid." Ariel told him watching his eyes her hand still on his face.

"tis been a long time...since I felt the love of a woman." Killian confessed.

"It has I mean aren't you a ladies' man?" She teased.

Aren't many "ladies" in Neverland, Love. You said that yourself" Killian responded.

She laughed then "Your right, I did say that of course, I was trying to keep you for myself."

"And I was there ever since …well Milah." He laughed. "And then there was the 28 year curse frozen until it was broken."

"Oh, is that what it was like back home."

"Time just...stopped." He told her.

"Time stopped flowing here nothing changed living the same old life for 28 years," Ariel replied.

"All I remember was plotting for when the curse broke..." He told her. Before Ariel knew what she was doing she trailed her hand down his face. He leaned into her touch, vulnerability a fleeting look on his face.

"and you recently got here. It all happened so fast." She supplied.

"Aye..."

She got a bit closer to him "Killian." She spoke his name with a low voice. "Hmm?" he murmured as if enjoying her touch. She couldn't know that he was remembering the words falling from his own lips, aged 9 years. Couldn't know that he was feeling scraped raw at knowing his sense of immense loss in life was two-fold.

"I missed you…I mean I tried to fight it." She confessed. "I'm sorry." He apologized.

"I actually believe you this time."

He looked to her and she looked into his eyes.

"You?"

"Hmm" She looked at him almost with love in her eyes.

He leaned in slowly as her heart thudded in her chest. He placed a soft kiss to her lips gentle and sincere. Ariel returned the kiss. He pulled away after a moment. She pulled back a bit and studied his eyes. She wanted him to kiss her more than anything in that moment, she was back to being that helpless mermaid, who was hopeless for him. She almost hated herself for that weakness.

He watched her, unaware of her inner conflict. He had lost so much. He just wanted to feel as if he could hold on to something for once. Hold on to her. He gave a moan then. "Tis been so long, Ariel"

"For me as well, Killian" She breathed his name. This was probably a bad idea. A _really_ bad idea.

Ariel couldn't force herself to care. She couldn't think of all the reasons they shouldn't. She could only feel him. Her hand went into his hair, delving into its softness.

He leaned closer, his breath mingling with hers, foreheads almost touching hesitating for a instant. Time seemed to still for an endless moment and then it exploded in a fervor of movement. His lips met hers, tongues dueling in a battle as old as time. It was as if they were each other's air and they were desperate to keep breathing. Killian had an idle moment to be thankful he didn't have a hook to worry about removing and then he was lost once more. Closer. They needed to be closer. Ariel moved, putting herself in his lap. Her legs straddled his, bringing her flush against him. Her hands roamed his back, searching for something she couldn't name. A salty tang to his mouth that reminded her of the ocean and everything she'd been missing.

She couldn't get enough.

His good hand explored her body and he sensuously slid it up one thigh, pushing the nightgown up to her hips.

She moaned into his mouth at his touch and pressed herself against him. The delicious pressure made him moan in return. It had been a long time for her as well but despite that she was already ready for him. Desperate now, she began sliding his hospital robe off his shoulders, kissing and biting the exposed skin. He moaned her name over and over like a benediction. His earlier slow movements shifted, responding to her need. He grabbed the hem of her gown and pulled it over her head. His mouth went to her breast kissing and sucking as his hand found its self in her hair.

She gasped at his touch before pulling away to lift his hospital gown over his head and ran her hands over his chest, pushing him down to the bed. She rolled over then, pulling him on top of her and kissing him again.

The feelings of her soft curves underneath him made him feel almost too strong, as if he could break her. It made him pause uncertainly. He looked into her eyes for _any _affirmation.

"Ariel?" Her name was the question he couldn't ask.

Ariel looked back at him, her eyes warm. "Killian please…"

Hook nodded and gently kneed her legs apart as instinct drove him, overpowering the near 30 years of being cursed on top decades at sea without female companionship. They found a steady rhythm and Ariel found herself adrift in the sea of pleasure. Their lovemaking was quiet but intense, both somehow remembering the sleeping girl in the next room. She gasped, surprised as she reached her peak—something that had never happened from the act itself. She moaned into Killian's shoulder, her wet breath on his skin sending him over the edge. They finally collapsed on each other in a tangle of limbs. They were both slick with sweat, spent and breathing heavily.

"Killian..." that was all she was able to say, her body tiredly sinking into the mattress. That was mind blowing. It was by far the best sex Ariel had ever had... or at least could remember every having.

He had shifted his weight to the side so he didn't crush her. His gasping breath puffed against her neck as he nuzzled into her hair. He groaned. "OO that'll hurt tomorrow…"

"Are you okay?" She asked rubbing his back lightly "I forgot you were hurt. Of course, I might not be walking to well tomorrow also."

He laughed in delight.

"You love that thought, don't you... You're just that good." She laughed to. "Ah it's been a long night lets sleep." she said, starting to close her eyes and drift off.

Hook gave a nod. Another chuckle and, cuddling her against him, he was soon asleep.

The next morning Ariel woke up with Killian wrapped around her and everything came flooding back. Oh my god what was she thinking? And her daughter was in the next room so it wasn't a dream. She looked down at Killian's sleeping form and her heart hurt for a moment. He looked so peaceful.

He actually smiled in his sleep.

She touched his hair for a moment and silently wished it could be like this always, she knew it couldn't and they would go back to being whatever they were before. She studied him, he was beautiful. Ariel remembered for a moment when she saved him from drowning. He had been (and still was) the most handsome man she'd ever seen and then he had opened his eyes. She remembered being startled by his incredibly blue eyes. Like the sky, she never got to see they told a story that she wanted to know. Ariel recalled how happy she was he agreed to bring her human things. They'd meet at least once a week and sometimes they would talk for hours on his deck of his ship. Until she had to go back into the water but she loved those nights, because he would tell her of his adventures and she would try to imagine living them.

Stuck in Neverland and never having seen much of anything his stories were a wonder to her. Even without meaning to she fell for him and it hurt when he used her for her tears so he could leave Neverland. He turned his back on her as if they hadn't been friends for months. She recalled how she felt when he'd left and how painful it was that he acted like he didn't care. Ariel never wanted to feel that pain again it ripped up her heart and she vowed she wouldn't ever hurt like that again. Here he was after all these years in her bed and she had everything she wanted but it wasn't real. He didn't love her and she wondered if he ever could. The Hook from the future the one who loved her it wasn't him and she knew that no matter how much she wanted it to be.

He rolled over placing an arm around her. She let him cuddle with her for a few moments. She probably should get up and check on Melody but she really wanted to kiss him one last time. He looked so peaceful.

_Damn it!_ She couldn't help it she leaned over and kissed him lightly. What did she have to lose at this point? He opened his eyes and sky clashed with sea. She pulled away slightly embarrassed, _What the hell was she doing?!_

"Why'd you pull away, love?" He asked her.

Ariel didn't know how to respond to that it was unexpected to be certain. "Well I should check on Melody… I understand if you want to forget this—" she gestured to both of them—"happened?"

"...are you?" He questioned her.

"You mean going to forget?" she asked him not certain where this was going.

"Of course I mean that!"

Ariel thought for a moment "Well no are you?"

"No, why would I?" His voice was getting slightly annoyed.

Ariel sighed what did he want from her? "I don't know Killian because you and I are... well… and you're so set on revenge… and this—it probably shouldn't have happened.." She was struggling she really just wanted him to say it was a mistake and let it be over because it hurt way too much to think about anything else.

"But if it doesn't at some point...you'll never have..." He trailed off.

"Our daughter, It just happened… I could already be with child." She told him and it surprised her a bit to think about it like that. He nodded.

"Killian... I know you have other ideas of what you want with your life. So if you want to forget then we will forget it." She bit her lip.

"No, I'll wait around." He told her.

"Then you will help me with Melody?" His answer was vague and she wasn't sure what he was saying exactly.

"yes"

"Good thank you." She touched his shoulder sometimes, he was nearly impossible to read. "I should go shower and help Melody… and you need clothes... so shopping."

He chuckled in his response.

"You can stay here and learn the wonders of the TV" She told him getting up and putting on her robe. Ariel went into the living room to see her daughter just waking up and rubbing her eyes. Ariel went over to her. "Good morning, you need anything?" She asked her.

"Breakfast?" Melody asked her. "Of course." Ariel smiled.

"Thanks!" Melody smiled. Ariel went over and got out a few things "So pancakes?" Ariel asked her, kids liked pancakes didn't they?

"Yes!" Melody squealed. Ariel smiled she began cooking. Melody watched her with interest. "So mama, why did you call me Melody?"

"Oh because I always thought my child would be something I'd love more than anything like singing, so I named you my little Melody, my song the most perfect song."

She gave a giggle. "Mama I miss you..."

"I'm sorry you didn't have me around for very long but know that I love you and I am sure I miss you very much. However I would like to hear more about your father." Ariel had to know of this man Killian as a father Killian in love with her it was unbelievable to her mind.

"About...Daddy?" She tilted her head. "What do you wanna know?" She asked.

"What were we like together? If you can remember unless it's hard for you?" She wanted to make sure she wasn't going to hurt her.

Melody shook her head. "Daddy told me a few things and I remember some."

"Like what?" She asked putting the pancakes on the stove.

"Well, when I was 2 he told me that was when he became a daddy to me He realized he was never gonna get this Milah back an' well."

"Oh he did do you mean we got married?" She asked her flipping a pancake.

She gave a nod. Yes, you two got married!"

"And it was lovely?" Ariel sat down her pancakes for Melody. "You eat I am going to go take a shower and we can go shopping how does that sound?"

"Okay. Yes! Daddy says he let you plan it beach wedding and all!" She told her excitedly.

She smiled "Oh did he? I bet it was beautiful." She smiled. "Okay I will be back in a few, you can watch TV when you're done okay?" She made her way to her room and opened the door carefully, startled to see Killian watching the DVD again. He learned that pretty fast. She watched for a few moments.

It was odd to be sure and the older Killian was talking of her and how he fell in love with her. How amazing she was and how beautiful she looked the day they married. She felt pain in her chest could they really love each other like that someday. The story was beautiful and heart breaking, Killian's pain in his voice told her more than his words ever could. He loved his Ariel more than anything and was devastated when he lost her. Ariel wanted to cry for him to cry for her daughter and all they had lost thanks to Cora.

Hook turned it off then; his shoulders shook silently as if he was crying. Ariel didn't want to intrude so she shut the door carefully and made her way to the bathroom. She went in the bathroom and pressed her back to the door her heart beating fast, she wasn't sure how to feel. He actually had feelings that much was clear or he was upset because he never accomplished his revenge on Rumpelstiltskin but she doubted very much that would cause him to rewatch the video and _cry_. She was wondering what was on the DVD and now she knew. Hook even seemed to be affected by it which was shocking.

Ariel undressed and got in the shower, the water always seemed to help her think. She let it pour over her but all she seemed to think about was Killian's hands and mouth on her body…this wasn't really the time for those kind of thoughts and she focused on what she could do about Melody. _Focus on something you can actually deal with Ariel! _ She scolded herself. She began shampooing her hair and wondered what else she could do for her daughter.

Killian opened the bathroom door and entered. He was surprised by the clear looking glass in the bath room and stared into it.

Ariel began to realize she wasn't alone she peaked around the curtain. "Killian?"

"Ariel! I'm...sorry..." He jumped at her voice as if he was in deep thought.

'It's okay… did you need something…" She closed the curtain. He'd already seen her naked so there wasn't much reason to throw him out of the bathroom.

"No...not really..." He had looked as if he _had_ been crying.

"You okay? Hey throw me that towel." She asked him shutting off the water.

"He handed her a towel, she took it through the curtain.

Ariel wrapped the towel around her and got out. "So we need to find you clothes, Melody is going to go shopping with me what do you think you might want to wear? No leather."

"Why not?" He asked. "Because it's super expensive here" She laughed while looking in the mirror and drying her hair.

"Well..." was his response.

"So you can flip though a book and pick?" She asked him while drying her hair.

"I like red if that helps..." He told her.

She smiled. "Aright I will find you something great I am not too worried. I can usually dress people hmm I haven't dressed many men though but I don't think it's going to be a problem you'd look good in a potato sack." She giggled at the thought. She turned to him "You're going to be okay here? By yourself?"

"...I should be, yes" He sounded pretty sure.

"Alright, I am just going to get dressed then and go."

"Say...Ariel..." He moved closer to her. She turned to him "Hmm?"

Killian made his way closer to her and put his arm around her. Ariel backed up a bit she couldn't do this now. She had to spare herself the pain—for him it was something to dull the tedious never ending sense of loss, but for her it could only result in such a feeling. "Killian," She warned gently.

"What?" He asked innocently.

She put her hand on his chest. "What are you thinking?"

"Maybe...repeating last night?" he said with a grin.

_Oh in a heart beat!_ She wanted to say but instead."Killian…we can't"

"And why not?" He asked. _Yes why not? _Her mind was going crazy he was wearing a bath robe and he looked so good he might as well been wearing a suit… damn it.

"Well…" She started "Because Melody is in the living room and we can't let this, um, _thing_..." -She gestured to both of them-"get in the way of what we have to do. You're not ready for it and I'm still confused." Well that was pretty much truthful, _Yeah right you want him to take you on the bathroom counter!_ "And I have to go shopping!" She all but shrieked—responding to her own inner commentary defensively. She pushed her screaming instincts aside—trying to crush the proverbial devil on her shoulder telling her to drop the towel and have her wicked way with him. _-NO- _

"Ariel..." he leaned in to kiss her. She ducked from the kiss, scurrying around him. "Okay I have to go..."

"Ariel!" He said her name as if he was yelling at her.

"Killian?" She looked over her shoulder at him. Damn this was hard because she really wanted to let him kiss her…focus.

"Please...one more kiss?" His request was so honest so not like him.

She never heard his voice like that and only asking for a kiss yeah she so could do that. _And I can just drop this towel and show you all the modern wonders of a shower_… "Alright." She went back to him. "But then we focus… and work out all this crap…after."

"fine- fine" he told her,

She went over to him waiting for him to kiss her once more. He grabbed her and crushed her to him, his mouth was on hers it was hot and demanding. His need for her very clear, Ariel kissed him back matching his eagerness. _Oh my god..._ He lifted her up on the counter and he was standing between her legs and GOD YES it felt so perfect. She kissed him feverously and somewhere in the back of her mind she registered her towel was slipping. Indeed, it was. Hook took it and tossed it as if tossing aside his promise of just one kiss.

Ariel was shocked at the desire that rushed through her at her bare skin touching his clothes. She had to stop this ...now…but he felt so damn good.

His good hand wondered down her leg feeling her smooth skin.

She leaned back into his touch…stop this now! His hand wandered up her inner thigh. Finally with a power she didn't know she possessed she pushed him off her "We can't!" _Dear God I want to _She hopped off the counter and grabbed her towel.

Killian stood there in silence probably wondering what the hell he did wrong.

"Killian… we can't I'm sorry..." She wrapped her towel around her and left the bathroom going into bed room and looking for clothes. Ariel was shaking with a need and wanting she didn't fully understand. She burned for him she wanted nothing more than to throw him down her bed and not let him up for days. Now wasn't the time she told herself putting on her underthings.

Ariel..." he stood in the doorway a look of confusion on his features.

She looked up to see him in the doorway… "What?" He really liked walking in on her naked. Well she was at least wearing a bra and panties this time.

He sighed then. "Fine..."

"Killian we agreed." She couldn't understand why he wanted to push this he should be the one turning her away not the other way around.

"I know." He sounded a bit sad.

"Alright then... She picked her dress up off the floor and put it over her head. "So I will set you up with a movie while I am gone, I need to buy food too…" She was making a mental note

He gave her a list he had written.

"Thanks, did you see this?" She went over and grabbed a full color magazine from the shelf "Can you I don't know circle things you like?" She handed it to him. "Maybe in the living room?" In other words go spend time with you daughter...she wanted to say.

She looked down at the list "Okay, let's see… Rum… clothes… Rum… Killian you're not serious?"

"I am."

She sighed "Okay I will get you Rum. Did you know there's like a million flavors now?" She told him making light conversation and trying not to think about the fact that she would have to sleep next to him tonight again..._damn it._

"There are?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

"Yes… I will be sure to get a few just don't be drunk in front of our daughter. What kind of example would that set?"

He shook his hand as if to shoo the thought away.

"Killian I am kidding, okay will you check on Melody I have to finish my make up." She told him sitting down at her vanity.

Hook made his way out.

Killian went into the living room and looked around for Melody she was watching the TV.

"So..." He looked at the TV it hurt his eyes there were moving drawings and bright lights it was terrible.

Melody looked to him. "Papa?"

"Yes.."_That was new._"Ar-your mother asked me to check on you."

"Oh! Ok! Wanna watch with me?" She smiled at him suddenly excited.

"Um what is this…it hurts my eyes?" He told her but sat down anyway.

"It's cartoons papa." She told him as if it made perfect sense. "Do you watch anything else?" He asked really wishing it would go away.

"Movies...sometimes..."Melody told him.

"Oh yeah, what is a movie?" He asked her he had a vague idea. He studied her she was a cute kid, she had a lot of Ariel's looks but he wondered what she got from him.

"Let's see what mum has." She told him going over to the TV stand and opening it.

"Alright." He said. Watching her, He had only a slight clue what she was doing "Can you show me? How to work the movie playing thing, I can go back…and play it but how to do I change the DVD?"

She giggled, showing him.

Oh so that's how that works...brilliant, Love you just showed me a whole new experience." He told her.

"Oh, I can show you a whole new world, Papa." She said with excitement rising in her voice.

"You can?" He smiled for the first time at her.

"Uh huh! Mama got to the first time I want to this time."

"She did that's right your father said that in the video."

"I'd like to...ah ha!" she smiled pulling out three DVD's

"Did you find something? What are those?" He asked.

"Mama's favorite DVDs." She said as if that explained everything.

"They're cartoons to but not as bad." Melody held the three up.

"Aright let's do it kid." He told her. Why not Killian thought I wasn't everyday you got to hang out with your daughter from the future.

Ariel came from the bed room "Okay I am ready we can go." She looked flawless in jeans and a purple top. Killian didn't think she needed the light blue that she put on her eyes but it made her stand out a bit more. Her hair was up in some ribbon or something and it fell down her shoulders in red waves. He wanted to touch her hair again remembering its softness from last night.

Ariel looked at the movies "Oh Melody, do you really think that's the best idea?" She laughed. "They really got my story wrong."

Melody looked to her then." But I like them. " She said, a bit sad.

Ariel smiled "And I do too." She had a thought. "Do you want to come with me? Or do you want to stay here?"

"Can I stay with papa?" She asked. Surprising Killian.

"Of course, I'll be back soon and I will get something for dinner, Chinese?" Ariel asked. She knew the answer when she saw Melody's eyes light up. "Your favorite, It's mine" She confirmed. That made melody giggle and nod.

Ariel broke into a huge smile. "Alright then." She went over and hugged Melody. "See you later."


	4. Chapter 4: Like Father Like Daughter

Chapter 4

Thanks so much for sticking with this story! We hope you enjoy the newest chapter!

Melody gave her mother a hug, before asking her father. "The first in the trio first or the sequel?"

"Have him watch them in the original order." Ariel suggested walking out the door.

Melody started with The Little Mermaid first.

Hook watched it with interest. "So that's Ariel and she has fish friends?" A few minutes later he added."What's with this daft bird? Oh her father is very demanding... who is this Eric fellow?"

"Remember, Mama said that Disney got her story _wrong _papa" she reminded him smiling.

"Who is Disney? And yes very wrong! I don't like this Eric he is a dolt how can he not kiss her? She is begging for it! Look at those eyes they are saying kiss me now and she doesn't need her voice for that!" He exclaimed

Melody laughed. He's dead papa...they named two entire theme parks after him though."

"Theme parks? Oh really! He is going to marry that other girl stupid prat."

Melody giggled again she was clearly enjoying his banter.

"Oh that witch she is huge… I highly doubt he is qualified to sail that boat into her chest. With gale force winds in those turbulent waters he couldn't ever steer."

Melody was hooting and laughing at her papas comments.

When the movie was finished he was surprised. "Wow they totally got that story wrong but I like the chef guy...Alright what's next Kid."

"This one is called Return to the sea, it's my movie." She smiled proudly

"Alright let's give this a go." He told her. He watched it "Oh that's you well they got that part. Wow Eric is terrible…Okay what? Your talking to seals Melody the songs in this are terrible." He told her it was true he didn't want to admit the music in the first one was much better.

"I know papa." she giggled.

He smiled at her, she was a lot like Ariel… thinking about Ariel why did she keep pushing me away? Damn it, I am Killian Jones! I can't be following around a woman they usually come to me. It dawned on him then he needed a way to make Ariel come to him but how she was stubborn as he was? However he couldn't stop thinking of the video, the pain he was in the future losing someone else he loved. Like Milah he thought he'd never move on from her but what if he did and he was Happy? He'd never know unless he let himself try and Ariel she was his match in every way that mattered. She was always able to stand up to him and never backed down from a fight. She was fiery, sexy and one of the most beautiful women Killian had ever laid eyes on. So pretty as a mermaid but so much more desirable as a human. His mind drifted to last night, her hands everywhere and her kisses built up a fire inside him he thought long dead.

"Somethin' on your mind, papa?" Melody was looking at him strangely.

He cleared his throat. Now wasn't the time to be thinking those thoughts. "Well, how are things at home with you and I?"He couldn't tell her what he was thinking. "Me and you?" She questioned. He nodded.

"Well."

He laughed "Am I a good father?" His voice sounded unsure.

"You are a wonderful daddy!" She told him smiling.

He smiled at her. "I'm glad." His mind was reeling with thoughts but mostly he was still wondering why after a night of _wondrous sex_ Ariel was pushing him away, I mean she clearly wanted him didn't she? She did last night and then this morning she pushed him away when things were getting heated in the bathroom. It was enough to send his mind into a vortex.

"So what do you remember about your mother and I together? What were we like?" He asked her trying to keep his thoughts in check because they were all over the map right now.

"You loved her."

He took a breath "In the video your dad he said he loved her more than anything. How did she feel about me? And why did Rumpelstiltskin help you get here if I hurt him in the past?"

"From what I remember, she loved you too" She said as if trying to recall.

"...You _hurt_ Mr. Gold?"She blinked, trying to remember.

"Aye, I did I hurt his love made her lose her memories of him." He started to actually feel bad about it for a moment. He never cared before but then he didn't have a reason to care before. He only had pain and now could it be something else?

"Oh! You mean Miss Belle!" She finally remembered.

"Yes." He confessed.

"I brought her memory back with my powers. It was a big process something about me being a Merchild and I could help him in a spell for Belle."

"It took that long for her to get her memories?" He felt bad but why?

She nodded."

"Anyway what about you what do you do for like fun or hobbies?" He really didn't want to go into thinking about Belle and how he must have crawled to that Crocodile to ask for help for his daughter and for Ariel. Gods it was painful and it had not even happened yet.

"I like to sing."

Her voice knocked him from his reverie about the future and his past. "Like your mother." He had a brief memory of her singing to him on his ship he was mesmerized the first time he heard her sing. Her voice was ethereal not of this or any world and He'd seen enough of them to know. He recalled the first time he had asked her to sing for him, he felt something for the first time since losing Milah. He heard tales of Mermaids downing men with their song and he could see why it held more emotion then any song should and used in malice could probably cause men to take their own lives.

"Aye." Melody spoke like her father for a moment.

He smirked hearing her say "Aye" as he always did. It was clear she spent a lot of time with him. His heart hurt for her having to deal with just him and having no mother or woman in her life. It was apparent the Killian in the future did not have any women in his life. He knew for a fact how he was with heartbreak and healing from a_ love_ like that it just wouldn't be possible. Killian didn't understand how his future self could live on and he thought about the struggle his future self must have faced everyday trying to raise a daughter by himself. He wanted to help him more now, no matter how much he tried not to think about it the pain in Future Killian's eyes was a sight he couldn't ignore.

Ariel broke his thoughts opening the door. "Okay I brought way to much stuff! Melody, do you want to help me?" Her arms were full of shopping bags of all colors and sizes.

"Excuse me papa, won't you?" Melody said politely.

He smiled. "Of course."

Ariel went back out to her car and loaded up Melody with bags. "Did you have fun?"

The little girl nodded "Uh huh! Papa and I talked and I showed him how to switch out the DVDs and he made funny jokes at the movies. He asked me about my Papa and we had so much fun." Melody prattled on and on her childlike exuberance making Ariel smile with joy.

"And did he like the movies?" She asked getting the last few bags.

"Aye!" She told her running back in the house full of excitement.

She giggled at her daughter's use of the word Killian often used for yes it was nice to see Melody didn't only pick up her habits.

"Great." She walked back into the house and set the bags down.

"Killian these are your things now." She handed him four huge over flowing bags Ariel was pretty proud of herself she managed to buy him all the things he could possibly need. Tooth brush, clothes, shoes, ( she guessed the size ) razor, soap, socks, pants, and anything else she could possibly thing a guy could possibly use it was probably in the bag.

"Melody your bags are over there." She actually had a good time shopping for her daughter clothes, toys, and even bathroom things. She loved shopping for her little girl it filled her with a joy. She'd been alone for a long time. Ariel or even Adriana didn't have parents and Ariel had never found her family in Storybrooke.

The two dug into the bags as if opening Christmas gifts.

Ariel watched them; she hoped that she did a good job picking out all this stuff. It was like Christmas shopping only with buying someone everything they needed in life. It was hard but it was also fun. She'd spent Adriana's savings for a trip to Hawaii it was worth it. They couldn't leave the town now anyway so it wasn't as if Ariel was going anywhere.

Melody bounced in delight "Mommy thanks!"

Ariel smiled, "Do you like everything?" she went over to her daughter to help her with the packages.

"Yes! Yes! And I can take these things home too!" She Squealed.

Ariel laughed "Oh course you can." She was a bit sad that Melody would have to leave her one day but then she remembered she would be seeing her again…not at this age her mind told her because she'd be dead. Ariel tried not to think about it how much it hurt she'd never see her little girl grow up and how much she wanted to be around for all of it. She shook off the thought and went over to Killian "Do you like them?"

"I love them" He told her he was surprised because not many people had given him gifts before most of what he wanted he took. "And they fit!"

"I confess, I totally guessed." Ariel said smiling because he seemed really happy in that moment.

He chuckled.

"Now, I think you should learn how to use the shower and try on your new stuff while I get dinner ready." She told him suddenly a bit bossy.

"Very well, Love." He didn't fight her for once.

"Come on I'll show you what you need to know." She grabbed the bag next to him. "Grab the rest and follow me." Ariel told him He did just that, following her to the bathroom.

She sat everything on the bathroom counter. "Okay now I have soap and shampoo." Ariel went to the tub and turned the handle "Okay you could actually take a bath if you want? The shower works like this she turned the handle. Think you can manage?"

"I think so" he leaned over and stole a kiss from her a small one but Ariel let him have it then pulled away quickly. "Alright then."

He nodded as if giving in.

Ariel actually found herself wanting to stay to show him very thoroughly just how to use that shower with herself taking one as well. She wanted it more than anything but she couldn't. "I'll be getting dinner ready. Oh and I got you some rum too!" She smiled.

"Great!" He told her but she could tell he looked a bit sad.

She nodded and backed out the door before she changed her mind. Killian undressed and got in the shower it was amazing hot water at his finger tips he could get used to this.

Ariel helped Melody get dinner ready she moved around plates and put the Chinese food on the table. "So Honey how was today?"

"Great!" Melody was helping set the table.

"And you had a good time with you Father?" It was still a shock to her ears to hear him referred to that way but she was coming to terms with it. Man she wished she had a journal of her future self's thoughts or something because she had a million questions.

"Aye, we laughed at the DVD's again!" She told her setting the table in a way that told Ariel this was her usual job in the kitchen.

"What did he think of the little mermaid?" She asked she couldn't help it the first time she watched after she remembered who she was she thought it was incredibly cute that they her life was so easy and she had the perfect ending. Life didn't work that way not for mermaids and not for anyone. It was a sad realization, she made because Adriana loved them and wanted to be a mermaid more than anything. Ariel had thought that was pretty funny.

"He said Eric was a jerk. Course he's always thought that," She told her.

"He never liked Eric? Well you better not show him Peter Pan then he'd flip" Ariel had a mental image of Killian seeing captain hook running from the crocodile with the clock in his belly she wanted to laugh oh he'd be so mad,

"So your father back home did he like the movies?" She asked pouring them tea.

"The mermaid movies? Melody asked.

"Yes" Ariel looked to her for a moment she thought about it for a instant how Killian was raising Melody by himself and how he seemed to do a really good job. She was upset she wouldn't be there to see her little girl grow up it hurt to think her death was senseless and could have been prevented. Hopefully she would be able to stop it and spare them both the pain.

"He did until..." Melody said stopping when Killian emerged from the bathroom.

Ariel looked up he looked … her brain shut down for a moment.

"How do I look ladies?" He asked time with a smirk on his face.

Ariel took in the sight of him, he was wearing a dark blue t shirt and dark blue jeans the shirt made his sky blue eyes stand out. The most shocking part of it was he was shaved, Ariel had never actually seen him without a beard and it made his ruggedly handsome features stand out that much more. In short she was have a real hard time wondering how she would keep her hands off him tonight because he looked so damn good.

"You look great." She told him. _Great_ was the understatement of the decade. He looked perfect amazing wonderful.

"Aye?"He smiled at her reaction.

She went over to him to get a better look he was wearing everything perfectly and he smelled so good. _Focus Ariel_ "You're a fast learner you know that?"

"Survival, love." Was all he said.

She laughed. "I guess so." God she really needed to stop staring at him.

He chuckled. "Wow daddy...you need to shave more often." Melody told him sitting down at the table.

Ariel put her hair behind her ear an unconscious habit of hers when she was thinking. "yes...Yes you do."

"Do I? Well I'll keep that in mind to my future self Melody." He told her walking over to the table.

Ariel found herself ogling him she shook her head to clear it "yes dinner…" She said hoping to distract herself from him. Damn it this staying away from him was getting harder by the second.

"Chinese!" Melody declared. "What-ese?" Hook asked.

"I think you will like it try it." Ariel told him offering him a seat. She sat down next to melody and helped her make her plate.

Melody pointed out the orange chicken. "You like that daddy," she offered.

Ariel laughed and probably this one too "Its beef."

"What's that?" Killian looked confused.

"Cow try it?" She placed a bit on his plate.

He tried both. "Both of you were right it far suppresses anything I have tried in Neverland."

"You like them both? Here." Ariel dished him out a few of the others.

"Aye!" He chuckled. "Where has this cuisine been all my life?' He teased.

"In China" Ariel laughed. They finished their dinner and Ariel went to load the dishwasher.

"Delicious." Killian remarked. In truth he'd never had better food. He could probably get used to this.

"Melody, want to introduce your father to ice cream?" Ariel asked putting the rest of the food away.

Melody looked at her with excitement "Okay!"

Killian sat at the table "Why does she keep talking about Ice Cream what is this wondrous ice cream I keep hearing about?"

Melody got off the chair and went over to the freezer. "It's cold?" He saw the ice in the freezer and the cold steam hitting the air.

"Aye but yummy!"

He chuckled at that He couldn't get over how much he liked hearing her talk like him. It was as if she did get a few things from him as well.

"Wow, so many flavors! There's chocolate, Vanilla, Strawberry and rainbow." She told him.

"It's it normal to have that much ice cream?" He asked her.

"Guess Mama likes it." she grinned. He was stunned to find her likeness to be so much like his.

"So, you have a flavor you want to try?" She asked him looking at all of them. "It's hard to pick." she commented. She loved ice cream. "Let's do Rainbow Sherbet."She took out the sherbet first and opened it showing him it was swirls of yellow, orange and green."

Hook looked unsure. "Really that looks odd we're going to eat that?"

Melody went into a full description of the item before them. "Now, Rainbow sherbet is slightly different than actual ice cream she told him as if it was a matter of fact.

"Oh is it now how so?" He was amused she really was quite an engaging child.

Melody continued "It's like ice...ice cream is more milk-based."

He watched her scoop out the ice cream into dishes for each of them. He had a brief thought about what kind of child she would have been had she been raised on the seas.

Melody went on with her explanation. "Now, the Orange is orange-flavored, green, is a lime flavored, and yellow is lemon Dig in!"

He chuckled at her and then tried it. "It's cold but hmm I like it."

"It's Yummy!" She beamed.

"Oh!" she said mouth partially full. She swallowed and tried again. With the other three, wanna tray a Banana split?

He watched her so happy...it actually started to break his heart when he thought of how much she must have went thought without a mother. Killian's mind flashed to the man in the video with his broken gaze it was still a hunting image he couldn't seem to shake from his mind. "Sure" But she was so full of life despite all the stuff she had probably gone though. So His future self must have raised her well… _right? _He couldn't believe he was capable of raising such a child had had really changed so much.

She set all three of the cartons down and got two bananas and chocolate syrup and everything else she might need for a perfect banana split.

Killian was still musing over his daughter. Melody was pretty confidant and he wondered if he had a hand in that as well. "So Melody Love, what do you and I do together you know for fun?"

She prepared their Splits. "Well, we go to the beach now and then."

"Have I ever taken you sailing?" It was out of his mouth before he could stop himself.

Melody gave a nod.

"Aye Then did you enjoy it Love?"

"It was fun!" She smiled.

She handed him a bowel. "Yeah? What did you like the best?" He asked her digging into the ice cream "Melody this is great!"

"That is called a Banana Split" she told him again starting to eat her own. He actually liked it, it was cold and sweet.

Ariel came out of the bedroom wearing PJ pants and a tank top. Killian thought it showed off her creamy white skin very nicely and he really shouldn't stare but really couldn't help it.

"Oo Banana Splits! Melody you're a genius!" She told her. "Want one Mama?"

"Aright but a small one." Ariel sat down at the table and ate the one Melody made for her. "So I been thinking about how to stop Cora, I think we are going to need help Melody can you tell me exactly how you got here. Did you work with Mr. Gold? We need a way to see if he can help us." Ariel told them. Hoping Killian wouldn't go crazy over _Gold's_-Name being mentioned and Help in the same sentence.

Killian did sort of..._tweak_ now and then at the name. Ariel was relived it wasn't worse.

"He is the only one I can think of who can help us." Ariel reasoned.

Killian spoke up finally "Fine." he sighed. "But will he believe?"

"Probably not and you can't go! He'll kill you. I'll go and take Melody" Ariel sighed. She was tired and upset about Cora hurting her family the only one she had anymore.

"Not after…" he sighed. "Alright."

"Melody any ideas how to convince Mr. Gold about what's going on?" Ariel asked her.

"I...I think I have something." Melody told them.

"You do?" Ariel asked surprised they really thought of everything.

She nodded."I think...Gold wants me to help_ him_ to sooner. So he sent me with a DVD like Daddy did."

"With Belle, how did you do that Melody? He did that's bound to be helpful then."

Melody showed the finger. It was scarred from where Gold had sliced it.

"With your blood?" She looked over at Killian he looked a bit shaken.

He'd made a potion and it worked." She smiled then.

"And you have a DVD for him as well? Alright I think we will go to his shop tomorrow then." Ariel told her.

"Okay." Melody nodded.

"Alright Sweetie I think it's time for bed." Melody looked like she couldn't keep her eyes open any longer.

"Uh huh" She nodded and rubbed her eyes.

"Come on Pj's and let's brush your teeth." Ariel got up and went to the bathroom with her. "You can wear the new night gown I got you." Melody nodded and followed Ariel into the bathroom. Once she was in the bathroom without warning Melody just collapsed to the hard floor.


	5. Chapter 5: The Enemy of My Enemy

**Still with us! Your all Awesome! It gets a bit intense here! Please Review they are our life Blood and keep us going! **

**Chapter 5: The enemy of my enemy is my friend.**

Ariel watched in horror as her little girl fell to the floor she let out a shrill cry. "Melody, Baby?" She cashed to the floor beside her touching her face and looking for _any_ sign she was still breathing.

"Killian!" Ariel screamed his name desperate for some help.

"Killian raced in. "What is it? What's?"

Ariel was panicked she had tears running down her face. "She just fell over I can't wake her!" Killian knelt beside her "Melody! Melody, Love!" Killian tried to wake her. " No... no no no..." His worse fears were bubbling to the surface.

"Oh what do we do should I call the hospital?" Ariel held her little girl in her arms she looked to Killian for answers because she had none of her own.

"The Croc! We have to get her to him! We can't tell them at the hospital about _her _Ariel! "

"You're right Let's go!" Ariel grabbed Melody and ran to the door, she had no shoes or coat and she was more terrified then she'd ever been in her entire life. She grabbed her keys and placed her daughter in the back seat. Killian was right she was changing color almost her skin was ashy. Ariel knew it was something more than any hospital would be able to handle.

Killian grabbed a coat for both himself and Ariel and ran after her getting into the car.

Ariel probably broke at least 20 laws making her way to Gold's shop. She threw the car into park and grabbed her daughter from the back seat and went to the door of the shop.

Killian followed after, banging on it.

Gold was sitting at his desk when he heard knocking apparently no one knew what a closed sign was in this damn town. He went over to the door opening it and seeing a red head holding a sleeping child and _HOOK!_

He was not pleased to see him. "You really do have a death wish don't you Hook!" He sneered.

The red head was crying. "Please help us." She was clearly upset and could barely speak.

Killian was forceful. "Look Crocodile! If you don't help this child now, you'll_ never _get Belle's memory BACK!"

"Oh and how do you know that?" He was getting ready to just kill Hook and be done with it but seeing the women and child he stopped himself pushing the dark one back once more.

"Please, please help my daughter she is dying I think? " Ariel tried to get out.

Gold looked at the child "Do I look_ like_ a doctor to you?"

That was when hook grabbed Gold's can out from under him and revealed the dagger he had hidden in his coat. "_Help Her Gold! Or you'll NEVER have YOUR Love BACK!"_ he sneered. "May the Gods help you if this girl dies, Gods help you Gold _I _will remember this very moment…"

Gold looked at him unamused and not even the slightest bit scared but there was moisture in the pirate's eyes?

Gold was ready to send that pirate flying but instead he pushed him lightly. "Again how am I to help her?" He took a breath he really had a soft spot for children. He went over to the child and placed a hand on her head He felt an unimaginable amount of power coming from her and he wondered how he didn't see this coming. "She is powerful who is she?"

Ariel watched him check over her little girl "She is my daughter, I was a mermaid and she is half human…she came from the future."

"Mermaid?" He looked over at Hook "And your her father?" that much was obvious.

"As crazy as that sounds...yes..."

"Well then." He thought about it for a moment then it started to click. "A mermaids child but human...does Ariel have any of her mermaid powers left?" Rumple was sensing power from the child he had a vague idea of what was going on but the future thing was really throwing him.

Ariel was having a hard time focusing on anything but her daughter. "No I don't think I do but Melody does if that helps?" and Ariel prayed that it did.

Gold thought for a moment. "I have something we can try. Follow me before I change my mind." He went back to Hook and yanked his cane from Hook's hand and walked back into his shop.

Hook looked to Ariel for a moment as if he'd follow her next move.

Ariel fearing for her baby girl all but ran into his shop after him "Anything please!"

Gold made a huge tub appear in the middle of his shop it was filled with water. "Simple she is a merchild she needs the water, put her in the tub."

Ariel went to place Melody in the tub of water as Gold instructed but was stopped for a moment when she felt something in Melody's front dress pocket. It was a DVD that said GOLD'S Eyes only. She handed it to Gold "Here for you" and she took off Melody's dress her body was ashen as if it was drying up.

Gold took the DVD It was titled with his own writing… _Interesting._ "Stay with her I am guessing I need to watch this." He took off to his back office and sat down at his desk placing the DVD in the computer. He hit play on the screen seeing himself on the recording. He looked about the same but his eyes held a happiness he didn't expect. His form then spoke.

"Hello Rumple,

It's your future self and if you think you have seen it all over the years, we have been alive, I can only tell you that you haven't. I know you see the future but even I couldn't have seen me helping Ariel and Hook's daughter get to you. But I did and here is why. To save Belle I waited 5 years I'd like to spare us both the pain of that. Melody is the daughter of a mermaid and a human you need this child's Blood for the spell you wanted to try on Belle. It works by the way and you will have her back thanks to Killian. Now herein is where the problems lie. Cora, you taught her a little too well. She is after power every little scrap she can get her hands on.

As he watched, Gold's eyes grew.

" Cora gained more power by killing a once mermaid now human, Ariel. Actually I was there, Ironic that I would be the one to witness Hook losing another love. After Killian so willingly helped me with my spell we became associates. When Killian came to me the night, Ariel was taken by Cora I really thought I would be able to help him. She blocked my protection spells and pulled Ariel's heart from her draining it as I've never seen before. Ariel was killed slowly and painfully Killian was with her and devastated when I could do nothing to help her. I tried, I failed I _never_ fail. Cora's power surpassed my own in that moment. I implored Killian to not leave Ariel's body where Cora could find it not knowing what horrors she might wreck on him. We turned it to sea foam as mermaids turn when they die. I've never seen someone in so much pain and that surprising, when you think of how much I caused in my life. Ariel now left behind a child of both land and sea with a power that remains untapped. Once she reaches her 16th birthday she will come into that power and Cora will take her just like she took her mother."

Gold's eyes narrowed then. Curse Hook for bringing Cora with No- He wouldn't blame Hook...the pirate...would he actually be able to _save _Belle's memory? He watched further.

"If Cora takes that power, well I don't have to tell you what could happen. As a result of her power hunger, she has ruined many lives. I know this would be of little bother to us now but we have Belle now and she changes me makes me a better man. Plus I have a score to settle with Cora she had tried to hurt Belle causing her to be unable to carry a child to term. A curse even true loves kiss cannot break it seems.

He growled at the very thought of _his _student hurting Belle to such a point.

"I realized, I had one tool to stop this and that's a little girl with power. I preformed a very powerful spell to send her back there to help you stop Cora. Killian and I talked about it at length before agreeing to send her back there. In the end it was a chance at regaining the love he lost which made him agree. He loves his daughter and even with a chance at getting Ariel back He still took months of convincing finally he relented. Ariel's death wasn't natural and is therefore not a fixed point in time meaning of course it can be changed. You can have Belle back sooner and hopefully Cora will NEVER gain Ariel's power. This is my last move against her before I have to fight a battle I am unsure I'd win. Cora gets closer to my secrets of my/our power you know what could happen. So help them because we can't have this future."

The screen went black and Gold stood stunned for a moment it was a lot to take in…

Ariel had her hands in the water holding her daughter and not caring if she was soaked though; She had tears running down her face and was choking back sobs.

Killian had never actually been so scared before, He was surprised at himself how much he cared for this little girl who he'd known but a day but was so much like him in so many ways.

After a moment though, like a desert plant after even the briefest of rain, color came back to Melody's skin. Ariel watched her heart beating fast "Oh I think it's working Killian!"

He hurried over," is it?"

"I think so." Ariel looked at him her eyes were dark like stormy seas. They were full of pain, she loved her daughter it mattered not that she just met her.

Under Ariel's own touch, Melody's skin lost the scaly, flaky feeling and became soft again. "Her skin it's going back to normal." Ariel told him "Look" She grabbed Killian's good hand and placed it on their daughters arm."It.. it… is" he whispered. She looked up at him for a moment, he looked truly upset and vulnerable.

He closed his own eyes to head the emotion his voice would give away. He turned his head upward then as if to thank some heavenly being before wiping his face with his hand and then brushing the girl's cheek. "C'mon Melody love, for your Papa please." He begged her. Ariel looked up at him her heart softening at the love she saw him have for their daughter.

She looked back at her little girl "Come on Melody, please for both of us we love you."She kissed her forehead.

When Ariel pulled away, like a fish gasping for breath, so did Melody suddenly and opened her eyes along with the gasp and with that it's as if she was back from the dead.

"Melody!" Ariel brushed her dark hair out of her face.

"...Mama?" her voice was small and weak.

"Yes I am here, oh thank God your okay." Ariel leaned over the tub.

"Papa?..." "Aye...I'm here too love." His voice rang out.

"Melody are you feeling okay honey?"

It was then Gold came out of the back room "The little one didn't tell you two just how connected she is to the waters did she?"

Hook rose to his feet. "No, she didn't."

"Well things are going to change in the future now, she needs to be in the sea or salt waters once a month. Also I am going to help you with Cora provided you get me what I need for Belle." He informed them.

"Anything. What is it you need, croc-Gold?" Hook asked. Recovering himself quickly.

"I need a small amount of her blood and a small amount of Ariel's and I need your permission to take it." He needed to impart the most important aspect of the spell. Daughter of the seas child's blood and her mother's freely given by one who loves her or in this case the father. It was an almost impossible feat yet here they all were and he really didn't believe in fate but that made it a bit hard to push aside.

"Ariel's and m-my little girl's?" Hook stuttered.

"Yes, I have to have your permission. The spell is very specific so if you feel like you want to say no then you have to say no… do you understand?" He figured he wouldn't get a yes right away, however at having the ingredients at his disposal he wasn't inclined to argue at this point.

Hook looked to Ariel. "I know why ...yet why do I want to say 'No'?" Hook asked as if he couldn't even consider the reasons behind his actions.

Ariel was holding her daughters hand.

"If you say no… then I will have to wait until you can say yes." Gold was pretty sure he would deny him this at least at first there was nothing between them except years of hate and he knew Hook would have to change if he were ever to help him.

"It's the only thing that will work." Gold told him. "Give it more time." He was being unreasonably understanding for once.

"It's my fault and Melody's been through it once before." Hook was trying to reason with himself.

Gold was a bit shocked at the pirates near remorse it was unexpected to say the least. "Later it will take me a few days before I need it, so come back and give me your answer."

Ariel stood up then and went over to the pawn broker."Thank you Mr. Gold. I am in you debt and even though I am not a mermaid any more I will take that as seriously as any mermaid would."

"Alright Killian two days then I need your answer." Gold told him.

Killian looked a bit shaken but then spoke "Deal then gold two days I'll be back with the answer." He nodded.

"Alright, take care of Melody and Ariel." He turned to Ariel "I am honored that you would seek to do as such for me but I wanted to help the child. I don't need to have you be in my debt." He knew how strongly mermaid took debt and he was a bit shocked she was so willing to place herself in that position for him.

"I as well am in your debt and pirate code is a strong one." Hook declared.

Now that was shocking Gold wanted to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming because this was odd even for his life."Alright I will call on you one day for the debt then. Since you both seem so willing to place yourselves in my debt. Now take your daughter home she needs sleep and remember when the ocean is without moon light she needs to be in the salt waters."

Ariel nodded and picked up her little girl out of the tub. "Come on sweetie" Ariel helped her put her dress on and gave Melody her coat to keep her warm.

"Thank you Gold." Killian told him he was grateful Gold saved his little girl more so then he probably would ever admit to.

Gold nodded.

"You'll be okay now don't forget to tell your parents when you're not feeling well it means you will need the water. Okay?" He told the little girl.

"Despite how papa might have known you before." She started

Gold interest perked at that "What do you mean child?"

"Mama, put me down?" Melody requested. "Sure Honey." Ariel set her down relieved she was able to walk and she seemed okay.

Melody made her way over to Gold. "Mr. Gold?"

"Yes child?"

"May I?" She asked reaching up as if to kiss his cheek.

He nodded dumbfounded and leaned over no one ever wanted to get that close to him. For her being Hook's child she was very endearing.

Kissed his cheek as a child might, He smiled. "Why thank you Melody, Now can I ask why you didn't tell your parents about your condition."

"Because new moons vary month to month sir." She told him.

"Ah and you didn't know there was one tonight? I see child well please take care of yourself okay." He requested.

She gave a nod. She then said out of the blue. "You'll find him soon."His eyes widened at that, but seeing as how his video self said nothing he figured he couldn't ask so he nodded.

"And he'll be alive" she added. This Mr. Gold seemed so sad.

Gold actually had tears forming "Will he forgive me?" it came out as almost a choke.

Melody embraced him kissing his cheek "Aye, Teacher" she whispered to him.

Ariel watched her daughter with Mr. Gold she seemed unafraid and comfortable around him. She couldn't believe how fearless her little girl was. She breathed a sigh of relief she was okay she couldn't imagine future Killian losing any more in his life.

Gold was stunned but returned the hug "I am teaching you?"His mind was reeling at the turn of events that would lead to that.

At first, Hook was all protective when Melody hugged and even kissed Gold as if family he went to lunge to get his daughter but _something_ held him back from doing so.

"Aye." She said softly "When mama and papa discover I have abilities...they argue a tad." she grinned looking back to her parents. "But eventually agree you're the best to do it."

"Well that's."" He actually was at a loss for words for once.

Ariel looked to Killian, He was watching with a torn look on his face as if he didn't know what to do."Alright, I'll do what I can to help you little one. We will have to talk soon about the future I am going to need to know what you know."

"I'll share what I can Mr. Gold."

"Melody, Love. Let's get you home and into bed" Hook finally told her.

"Alright thank you Melody." Gold smiled at her and let her go back to her parents.

Ariel watched Mr. Gold actually show true emotion and kindness towards her daughter. "Thank you again Mr. Gold." She told him before taking Melody's hand and leading her back to the car.

Hook took a final glance back to Gold as well and left without a word.

Ariel got in the car after getting Melody set and headed for home this time not breaking any traffic laws. The car was silent as they drove the short way to her home. Both Ariel and Killian were too busy with their minds racing thoughts to even bother with talking.

Ariel got home and Melody was asleep in the back seat. "Killian, will you carry her into the house?"

Killian took his little girl out of the back seat and felt joy fill his heart when she cuddled right against him.

Ariel got her bed ready and her night clothes. "Help me get her out of those wet clothes and into bed?" She asked him. Ariel was going to make her spare room into a makeshift bed room for Melody tomorrow but for tonight she would have to sleep on the couch.

They worked together Killian holding up Melody and Ariel working to get her undresses and then dressed. She finally tucked her into the made up couch. Ariel felt like she and Killian really were parents for a moment. Ariel was still relieved Melody was okay and in a moment of sudden weakness she threw herself into Killian's arms.

He chuckled as if to release some of the tension between them then he returned her embrace.

Ariel was shaking from the trauma of near death experience of her daughter. "I thought I would lose her I was terrified." Her voice above a whisper she gripped him tighter and pushed the tears that were forming in her eyes back.

He rubbed her back in small circles. "So was I Love."

She looked up at him for a moment. "You were?"

"Aye, I've grown to love her in these few days..." Killian struggled to get the words out it wasn't like him to admit weakness or feelings to anyone.

"I have too." She told him, Ariel began running her fingers though his soft hair without conscious thought as if it was instinct.

Killian looked down meeting her eyes; Ariel's own eyes met his in a clash of Sea green and Sky blue. Like the sea waters meeting the endless sky.

He leaned in and kissed her his lips meeting hers as if saying words he couldn't say and conveying emotions he wasn't sure he could express in any form of vocabulary at the present moment.

Ariel met his lips in a small kiss her lips only parting slightly and she was pleased to know he still tasted slightly of the seas. She only now comprehended the ocean deep emotions she was beginning to feel towards him. He really was changing and becoming more like man she had always thought him to be.

"I love you Ariel..." It came from his lips before he even fully registered he spoke.

Ariel took in a breath; she wasn't expecting that, she wasn't quite sure how to react to that… Ariel knew he couldn't feel love for her at least not yet it was the unfolding events that were leading him with false feelings toward her.

"No…" Ariel said softly slowly backing away from his warmth and comforting embrace. She needed to think and to just be away from him because she knew she loved him at that moment. Maybe she never stopped but she couldn't let herself believe he was feeling half as much as she was in just a few days it wasn't possible for him to feel for her this way. Ariel knew Captain Hook but she was just meeting Killian Jones and Killian made her aware of just how much she wanted him. Ariel broke away from him fully and mindlessly walked out to her back deck to look at the sea.

She watched the ocean waves hoping they would calm her as they always did Adriana, she took in a painful breath, _Damn it _a day ago Hook was here and they were fighting and yelling. She was ready to throw him out of her home then in moments the tides changed. Ariel was drifting out to sea unaware of how she fell so far and so fast. This beautiful little girl, her daughter one she would never see grow up came to her and Ariel was lost in the story of her own life the little girl told. All the pain, she remembered Killian's eyes in the DVD and thought about how much she wanted to be there with him and with her daughter. How unreal that one who has caused her so much pain in the past would be the one to bring her such joy. He loved her, I mean_ LOVED_ her well not Ariel, but Ariel in the future. Ariel always dreamed of finding such love but she never thought she would be lucky enough to experience it for herself. It was all there on future Killian's face he was destroyed by her passing but he took such care of the daughter they left behind. Probably because she'd asked him with her dying breath if she known herself. Killian had felt immense loss in his life before, Ariel knew and she also saw how he reacted as if the world was a dark and cold place, he'd never experience any joy nor did he deserve it. She remembered how he pushed everyone away and she could only imagine how difficult it was for him to pull himself together and live on for their daughter.

This Killian however couldn't possibly care for her right now it took months for him to admit any feeling for her the future, she caught that much of the video. Ariel knew it was his daughter's sudden arrival that was throwing a wench in his heart and causing him to feel for her. She would have to keep pulling away until she was sure… she looked down at her belly and wondered if she was pregnant right now.

"Ariel?" His voice broke through her thoughts.

She didn't turn but jumped at his voice.

"Ariel... Please Love, come inside?" He pleaded.

She turned and just blinked she couldn't do this.

"You'll catch your death of cold." Killian told her she sighed and made her way to the door. Ariel didn't want to have the talk she knew they would be bound to have once she came inside. Since when did he care if she got sick or not _damn it_ these feelings were _confusing_?

"Ariel if you got sick died now."She looked at him. "Yeah, your right." She closed the door behind her. "Sorry."

"Melody wouldn't even have the chance..." He continued.

"Killian, I am not going to get sick and die from going outside."

"Yes, you can the night air is bad love." Killian implored.

She sighed "Alright," She rubbed her face as if tired and wondered if Killian would question her. "I just wanted to see the ocean." She told him heading to the bathroom.

"Ariel what _are_ your feelings." Killian asked as if unable to hold himself back.

She took a deep breath and turned back to him standing in her bathroom doorway. "I'm sorry Killian, I don't believe you...your only feeling this way because of our daughter showing up." She let him know exactly what she was feeling in that moment Ariel had always been honest maybe a bit too much. She took a breath, and braced herself for his response.

He simply looked down.

Now she felt bad. "I'm sorry we-you I need more time." She rambled.

"I understand...I do." He went into the bedroom then and picked out the pillow he used. He then made his way out to where Melody slept."

"Thank you." She watched him and followed him into the bed room and laid down on her bed. He carefully picked melody up and carried her back into the bedroom, laying her on the bed before heading back out. Ariel rolled over when he laid her daughter down on the bed she watched him. He looked hurt and she didn't know what to say.

He then took his spot on the couch and curled up under the blanket Melody was using. Ariel finally let sleep claim her.

"It _took _longer for Hook his mind was on Milah and Ariel. Yes, he and Milah had slept together and on occasion. Milah said she loved him all the time but as he looked back, Milah was always about herself. He loved Milah she was the first women to really love him for him, but in hindsight Milah never bought him clothes or made him food in short Milah never thought of him before herself. When he made love to Ariel she actually was eager and responded in a way Killian had never actually experienced even with his laundry list of women. He took a breath.

Ariel, well at least she told the truth and if he was being honest that actually hurt him more than Milah's lies… and gods if Ariel wasn't the most stubborn women he'd ever met. However she was also the most unselfish person he'd ever met and damn it if he didn't already love her for it. No women had ever turned him down but she pushed him away more times than he could count on his one hand. It only made him love her that much more and maybe she was right it was fast, but when he recalled the look in his future self's eyes he knew he wanted as much time with Ariel as he could get. His mind flashed back to his word spoken in his own voice. "Six years wasn't enough it will never been enough." And damn it if he knew he'd never spoke truer words.

A tear rolled down his cheek as he rolled over and seep finally over took him.


	6. Chapter 6: Seeing is Believing

If you still reading we love you! This chapter was hard to write. Please review if you enjoy because we love reviews.

Chapter 6: Seeing the Future the Joy and the Pain.

Ariel woke up with her daughter staring at her as if Melody was surprised she was in her mother's bed and not on the couch. "What is it Honey?" Ariel had never woken up to someone staring at her before.

"Where's daddy?" Melody asked with childlike curiosity.

"On the couch..."

"Why?" She asked.

Oh that was a long story. She really didn't know how to begin. "Because..." Melody tilted her head waiting. "We aren't together yet sweetie." Ariel finished.

" But."

"What honey?" Ariel asked wondering what Melody could possibly be thinking.

"Papa loves you!" She told her as if it was more than clearly obvious.

"I don't think he does yet, Melody before you came here we hadn't seen each other in years and all we did was fight. He can't possibly love me in two days but he does love you and so do I."Ariel felt very odd talking about her love life to her daughter and Melody asked so many questions ones, Ariel didn't have a clue how to answer.

Melody quickly ran out of the room then with simply a lip wobble and sob this was not what she wanted to hear.

Ariel felt terrible great, she made her daughter cry, _great_! She failed at everything and it was only 10 in the morning. Ariel put her hands over her face not knowing what she could say to Melody to make her happy.

Melody hurried out to where Hook was still sleeping, sniffled and cuddled up to him.

Killian felt a presence next to him. He opened his sleepy eyes and saw Melody, his daughter curled up next to him. He hugged her close, his heart filled with joy at the love and trust he felt coming from her.

He did notice she was crying lightly. "What's wrong Love?"

"Why weren't you sleeping with Mama?" She asked. Her innocent question held more than a little emotion for Killian he was trying to think about that all night. He thought for a moment before speaking.

"Because...She needs time love." He told her. "T-time?" Melody blinked.

"Yes I think so it's complicated grown up stuff?" He tried it was okay if Melody didn't understand it. Her parents were kind of thrown together this time more so then, actually falling in love slowly. I made things a hell of a lot more complicated.

"You mean...mama finds it hard that you can't love her because..._I'm here_..."

His eyes widened at that, in a small way it was true. Melody showing up, knowing that they would end up together and really neither could see it going any other way. Did Ariel feel cornered? Was that her reason for pushing him away? Did she think he didn't love her already? Did he love her? It was fast but hit with everything in the future he couldn't see himself not loving her. It was as he thought earlier as complicated as hell. His mind reeling with questions he had no idea how to answer. "Uh, no I mean she thinks my feelings for her aren't real yet because two days ago we had no idea we'd end up together not until you came." He told her, hoping she might understand because he sure as hell didn't.

"Oh..." Melody was trying to comprehend what he was saying.

"Can I tell you a secret Melody Love?" He asked her.

"Of course." She nodded.

"My feelings they are real." He admitted surprising himself as well with that confession. Killian was quickly realizing, that he was actually falling for Ariel, and when she pushed him away he only wanted her more. He watched her be a mother to a daughter, she'd barely known she stood up to him when he used his vulgar attitude toward her. She was honest, brilliant, fearless in so many ways and gorgeous even as a mermaid Killian had never seen a more beautiful woman. Ariel 's hair was bright red like a fire framing her face, soft skin she was slightly pale, fill perfect lips and the most amazing eyes just looking into them reminded him of the ocean on a sunny warm day. She was also the best mother he could imagine. She was in an odd way so different then Milah, even when she was ready to punch him, she still agreed to sing for him when he asked her to. Maybe if he was being honest with himself he cared for her when she was a mermaid and pushed her away because he knew what kind of life she would have had she stayed with him.

"I know." Melody said with a smile. He smiled back "Aye, she'll see it one day." He told her. Melody giggled as if she knew more than she was saying.

Ariel was lying in bed with her hands over her face she wanted to scream! She knew she loved him she was pretty sure she always had no matter how much she tried to fight it. Ariel needed to do what was best for both of them. If they rushed things...the future could changed and she didn't want to do anything to mess up the love she would know from him one day.

He hugged her a bit closer. "What's so funny love?"

"Can you keep a secret, papa?" She asked.

"Of course."

"Mama's pregnant now!" She told him happily.

Killian's eyes were huge _How could she know that!_ "How on earth can you…know that?"

"I heard you." she said as if it were a matter of fact.

_What?!_ His mind was screaming! "Oh..." Dear gods He was sure his face was actually red. "Melody Love, " He'd guess there was a possibility that was the night but have it confirmed in such a way was a little unexpected.

"Well, heard you guys and Billy on the playground told me that it means your parents love each other a lot and they want to make a baby. So that with the calculations backwards from my birth." Melody was explaining.

"How did you get so smart?" Killian couldn't have imagined a more remarkable child.

He couldn't believe it, Ariel would be shocked if she knew Melody heard them and they thought they were being so quiet of course if he really thought back on it. It was the best experience he could ever remember having so maybe they were really loud.

"Got that from you, papa." She told him smiling.

"I didn't think I was that smart." To teach her all of that well he assumed she wasn't sure what the act itself was but she knew enough this Billy character really shouldn't be telling her these things.

She nuzzled him closer. "You taught me about the whole world after…" He knew what she was going to say and really didn't want her to have to finish it. He was sure it was still painful to her. "I did?"

Melody nodded, "I'd come out here to watch cartoons in the morning. You'd sleep a lot of nights on the couch you said it was hard to stay in her room without her." Melody told him.

Killian felt a stab of pain in his heart at that, yes he didn't want to imagine going though the loss of sleeping alone again. Milah shared a bed with him only, when she wanted to other times she stayed in her cabin. It seemed like Ariel would have slept with him every night and if he had to wake up every day without her next to him he was sure it would ache every morning.

"I am sure it would be Melody, I am going to help you get your mommy back I promise." He told her and he would even if meant he would have to make a deal with Rumpelstiltskin to make it happen.

Ariel came out of the bedroom dressed and ready for the day. Today she would help Melody make a bed room. Then, well she'd probably have to talk to Killian... about things and she'd rather just kiss him and tell him she loved him of course. She wouldn't because, she was too stubborn for that. And all the other reasons she could name her list of reasons not to was beginning to shrink.

Melody looked up as her mom exited the bedroom.

"Breakfast?" She asked her it was a peace offering she didn't want her daughter to be made at her.

Melody gave a light nod. Ariel went into the kitchen and started cooking. "Melody don't you want to help your mother?" Killian asked her.

She looked back to her father. "It's okay go help her." Killian smiled at his daughter.

Melody smiled at him and made her way into the kitchen to help her mother. "Good morning Melody, what do you want for breakfast?" She asked.

"Pancakes?"

"Again?" Ariel laughed "Of course." Melody she grinned it was the same as Killian's Ariel noted. "Okay you stir and I will pour."

"Deal." She nodded.

They worked together to make breakfast Ariel had Melody set the table. "Killian hungry?" She asked him.

He looked up. "Not right now..." He was up and dressed by now wearing one of the red shirts Ariel had gotten him. "I'll be heading over to Gold's."

"Alright then Killian be careful Cora's still out there." She told him.

"Of course, Ariel I shall."

"Okay come back soon, for dinner?"

"I will." He nodded. Ariel smiled happy things were not still so tense between them.

Hook took his coat and headed out the door.

Ariel turned back to her daughter, "I am going to make the other room into a bed room for you today. I am guessing that is your bed room back home?"

She gave a nod.

"So do you want to go shopping and pick out items for your room?" She inquired.

Melody nodded again.

"Are you mad at me Melody?" She got down to her knees in front of her.

Melody shook her head.

"What's wrong then?" She hadn't seen her daughter this upset since she got here Melody was usually full of life and hyper. This sudden sadness made her a bit worried.

I'm worried about papa." She was distant and a bit hesitant.

"You are, how come?" She asked.

She swallowed. "Since your death, he hasn't been able to sleep in the bedroom." Melody confessed.

"Oh..." Ariel felt pain shoot through her at that."Oh I am sorry honey."

"I discovered it one night when I had a nightmare I came out of my room and saw him. I found him a lot on the couch after that." She told her the huge implications of what she was saying made her seem beyond her years.

"Honey…" Ariel didn't know what to say so she hugged Melody instead. "Hopefully you coming here will fix that." Melody snuggled against her mama, "Seeing my past daddy like that brought fear back that papa's alone at night." Ariel kissed her cheek.

"Honey it's not like that I promise it's just, I want things between your papa and I to be like they are in the future, I am scared to rush things." Ariel told her she hoped he would understand.

"Okay." She blinked.

"I love him of course I do I just want to make sure he's ready." Ariel told her hoping to help Melody understand.

"Ready?" She clearly didn't.

"I guess... I don't know its confusing honey. We will figure it out, I promise but right now we need to focus on Cora. Let's get dressed and go shopping for you anything you want today okay?"

"Alright!" She smiled giving her one last hug. Before rushing off to get dressed.

Gold sat in his shop, reading over a spell list, he was hoping to be able to start the spell to restore Belle's memories soon.

Hook entered the shop the bell above clinging loudly. Gold looked up at the door, "I wasn't expecting you so soon."

"I've decided Gold." Hook informed him.

"Have you now?" He raised his eyebrows.

Hook nodded.

"Alright what's your answer?" He drummed his fingers on the counter.

"I'll give you permission to use Melody to assist you in _any_way." He struggled.

"Oh? Well I thank you for that even though it's your fault we are here in the first place… I guess this goes a long way towards me helping you with Cora." Rumple informed him.

Hook looked down. "Look Croc-Gold, I can't _see _the future like you can, how was I to know what Cora would do!" Hook declared.

Rumple sighed, "Yes I know and I have been working on a way to find out exactly what happened with Cora in the future as well."

"You have, how?" Killian asked.

"Oh I don't know Magic." He said using his usual flare.

"I think, I have a way for you to see all that you wish. Of course you have to agree on it and it might not be easy, it might change you in ways you can't possibly fathom. Seeing the future is not all it's cracked up to be let me tell you." Rumple advised him. He was going to be different after this no one knew that more than Rumple himself.

Killian closed his eyes. "Yet, this is a future we can change, right? I mean, your future self wouldn't have sent Melody back if…"

"Yes, as far as I know Ariel's death shouldn't have happened in the first place, which means we can change it without destroying the time line. Of course it depends on a few intimate details which I am going to have to know." He informed him.

"Alright." Hook said softly.

Gold cleared his throat, he really didn't want to ask this. "Have you been with Ariel, you know in order to have a child yet?"

"Aye," Hook confessed.

Gold nodded. "Alright good that won't mess up your child's birth. What happens now as long as you two end up together shouldn't matter much in the grand scheme of things. Now I ask you are you ready to see your future all the pain and the joy?" Rumple said gently. "You will be feeling everything your future self feels as if you were living it yourself. Can you handle that?" Rumple asked it was the price for the spell a glimpse into your own future.

Hook gave a nod.

"Alright come with me, I am not going to do this in the front room." He waved a hand at the door using magic to lock it and walked into the back room.

Hook followed him into the back office.

Rumple sat out a few items and a big glass bowel was on the table "Okay, so how this works is you take a potion and it puts you in a sort of trance a lot like dreaming but you're going to see things that will happen. Anything in fact, if you ask to see it you will. Do you understand?"

Hook gave a nod. "I understand."

"Good and take notes because I need to know what happen and I can't go back because it doesn't affect my life personally. The Spell is specific as most of them are the cost of Magic. Anyway give me a moment to finish this." Gold turned back to the potions at the table and thought how odd it was that, he was sitting here helping Hook after what he did to Belle. She'd be proud of him if she could see him now. That thought made him actually feel slightly better. He mixed the potions and waved his magic over them binding the ingredients into a powerful spell.

Killian waited patiently, if anyone had told him in the past he'd be sitting here...well, he would have called them CRAZY and slit their throats.

"Finished, now you have to drink it all and sit or you'll break something." He told him his voice low then he handed him the bottle wondering if Hook actually trusted him enough to take it.

Killian took it. He was hesitant.

"Drink it I wouldn't poison you, I need to know what you will find out." He declared.

Killian sat and gulped it down.

Rumple watched as he slumped back into the chair this could take hours. He would work on Belle's spell in the mean time. He went over to Hook "Tell it what you wish to see." He reminded him hoping it would get though to him in this state.

Hook murmured something, something he remembered from his video. Gold sent a wave of purple magic over him to take him there.

And in a moment, he was by the sea and he looked out to see Ariel and his future self were standing by the water.

Ariel turned to him then "I don't know if I can do this Killian." It was summer and warm, Ariel was standing at his side wearing a white dress, she was slightly rounded with child. He or his future self rather turned to her. "Of course you can." He told her softly, placing his hand on her belly.

"Okay I'll try." She walked ahead of him to the shore and let the ocean water touch her feet. Ariel was overcome with emotions in that moment. She missed her home her father and sisters, she would never see again tears sprang to her eyes.

Killian came over to her touching her arm briefly as if letting her know he was there. She squeezed his arm briefly before going out further into the waters and sinking to her knees. Ariel's emotions broke and silent tears ran down her face.

In the present, Hook had to blink tears himself. Seeing her break down missing the ocean, her home it was hard for him. He seemed to be able to know everything his future self was thinking and feeling as if he was feeling it with him.

Ariel never let out a sob she just let the waves hit her and her tears mingle with the ocean waters as if they would somehow reach her family.

Present Killian wanted to reach out to comfort her...

She got up and waded further out into the waters and dove under them. Letting the ocean have her back even if it was only for a few moments. For a moment, Past Killian stood there, his future thoughts racing though his head. Would she return? _Could _he chance everything and love again? He was conflicted about his feelings for her that was clear.

Ariel broke the surface, it felt like home and she'd finally come to terms with the fact that she'd never truly be a part of it again. She would come back and teach her child how to love the ocean as she did. She was happy here in this life she had and now her fear of coming back to the ocean was gone.

Killian hugged her once she returned to the shore. Ariel hugged him back soaking his clothes. "Thank you Killian I couldn't have done this without you."

Back in the present, Hook requested to see another glimpse of his life.

Ariel was sitting in a rocking chair holding a tiny baby girl and singing to her. " Come stop your crying it will be alright, just take my hand hold it tight, I will protect you from all around you, I will be here don't you cry." Her voiced filled the small room it was still the most beautiful sound Killian had ever heard.

He saw future Killian standing there, watching silently as Ariel rocked baby Melody. Killian's thoughts were everywhere but mostly he was thinking if he didn't tell Ariel he was in love with her he might go insane.

" For one so small you seem so strong, my arms will hold you keep you safe and warm, this bond between us can't be broken I will be here don't you cry, you'll be in my heart always. Don't listen to them cause what do you they know we need each other to have to hold. When destiny calls you, you much be strong I may not be with you but you have to hold on. No matter what they say you'll be in my heart always…" She finished the song and set the baby in the crib. "Sleep well my little Melody." Ariel turned seeing him in the doorway made her jump slightly. "Sorry did I wake you?"

"No, not at all." He said softly.

"Good, she is finally sleeping, maybe I'll get a few hours." She told him smiling.

He chuckled softly. "I'll get up next time she cries, alright?" He told her.

"I'd love that." She smiled at him.

"Then it's a deal." He said. She giggled. "Okay deal" She leaned up and kissed his cheek before walking past him.

"Ariel..."

She turned back "Hmm?"

"I…I've been watching you with Melody..." He started.

She took a breath and waited for him to go on.

He took her hand. "You'll be a great mum."

She sucked in a breath and this was him telling her he had to go, she knew it was coming…_ I need to sail Ariel I'll be home when I can_... she was certain it was only a matter of time before he was gone.

She held back her tears and waited for him to say the words she was dreading.

"Our daughter is beautiful..." He reached into his pocket with his good hand.

Ariel was still watching him if he got this over quickly she could cry maybe in the bathroom where he couldn't hear her.

He pulled out a box. "And I would love to be in her life..."

_But I can't Ariel you know I am a pirate and I need to have my _ship... she waited for it she was sure it was coming.

He knelt to his knee then and opened the box. "It's why I would be honored if, if you'd be my wife..."

Okay that was unexpected. "Killian… I can't marry you. You don't love me if you want to get married for Melody sake that's really nice..." She trailed.

Killian responded by getting up and gripped her in a crushing embrace then he kissed her with passion that had been building up for months. It was so intense, the past Killian could feel it, his own form was shaking in his eagerness to kiss her like this. His future self had been thinking about it for months and finally he couldn't take it anymore. He had brought that ring three months ago and was trying to figure out how he could ask her. Future Killian was so very in love with her, he poured it into that kiss. Killian wasn't sure he'd ever forget it.

He broke the kiss slowly after a few moments. "You silly woman...I'm in _love _with you!"

"You are?" She asked him shocked.

"Aye! I am I have been so since you knew you'd be a mum." He confessed.

"Dear God why didn't you tell me sooner?" Then her eyes were filling up with tears."Because I thought I was the only one with these feelings..."

"I...was scared..." He admitted. Ariel then crushed her mouth to his with an intensity that scared her a bit. He returned the kiss matching her enthusiasm, when it finally finished he responded with a "Is that...a 'yes'?

"Oh it's a yes but I want to kill you for not telling me sooner do you know what kind of emotions being pregnant releases? I was going crazy thinking of you." She put her arms around him. "All day and night. You never said anything and I just thought, you could never…" Ariel wanted to cry with happiness.

"Ariel Love, I was afraid I'd lose you like I did Milah or that I'd lose Melody and _then _what? You remember how hard her birth was." He told her, touching her back.

"I do… and we became such good friends but I love you so very much you won't lose me I am not going anywhere."She hugged him closer.

She grabbed his hand and put it on her face "Feel me, Killian I am real and I am never going to leave your side."

His hand touched her face. Past Killian felt tears form, she was so perfect and had no idea, one day she would leave him.

"Do you see how I am here? I've always been right here, even when I was a mermaid on your ship. I am sure I loved you then." She told him.

Killian watched the two as they finally confess their love for each other. It was unreal how much he wanted to tell Ariel, he loved her then.

His lips met hers. "And I love you, I want to be here for you and our sweet Melody."

"Good now come with me to the bed room before I change my mind." She laughed.

He chuckled and gave a light, playful growl.

Ariel actually squealed and grabbed him by the hand. "No, really I am serious you don't know what it's like to be pregnant you want it all the time and damn it. I had this very sexy man in my life ...but I couldn't do anything about it."

He chuckled well then lovely, shall we do _something then_?"

"Yes, before she wakes up." She smiled and pulled him into the bed room.

Killian thought of something else and then he was transported.

It was Melody's first day of Kindergarten. Killian and Ariel had both taken the day off in order to see their daughter off for her first day.

"Do you have everything Honey?" Ariel asked her. Melody gave a nod "uh huh!" She was 6 and awfully excited.

"Good are you excited?" Ariel asked. To present Killian she looked older and even more beautiful.

"Aye, Mommy course I am! Is an Adventure!" She cheered. Killian gave a chuckle she was so much like her parents it was unreal.

"It is okay mommy and daddy will be here to pick you up after school okay? No fighting and remember we keep the mermaid stuff secret okay?" She kissed her cheek.

"Okay mommy!" Melody kissed her mom. "My sweet Melody." Killian chuckled ruffling her hair.

Ariel looked at Killian and smiled putting her arm around him. "Alright be good!" She pulled herself close to his side and whispered in his ear. "Four whole hours to ourselves... just wait until I get you home."

"Yes mommy!" She hurried off onto the playground.

Ariel waved. "Okay, you me now home." She told Killian.

He laughed. "Gladly."She took his hand leading him back to the car "Come on then."He chuckled and let her lead. Killian loved how sexy she was her voice in his ear. They had been married four years and still acted like it was the first day. He still wanted her as much as he wanted her the first night they were together. He squeezed her hand walking with her back to where they parked the car.

Just then Cora walked up out of nowhere. "Finally, I have been looking for you everywhere... a perfect little mermaid. How funny that you would turn out to be married to Hook!"

Hook held Ariel back. "Stay away from her Cora!" He sneered. Not sure what the hell Cora was doing here or what she wanted with Ariel.

In the Present, Hook became white as a ghost he felt his heart drop.

"Oh come now, Hook you really don't think you can protect her from me do you?" Cora crooned.

"My name isn't _Hook'_! He spat.

"That doesn't matter to me anymore you are not the one I want." Cora told him her voice like ice.

Ariel held Killian's hand with a look of pure horror on her face. "Ariel, Run!"

Hook grabbed the sword he always kept with him hidden in long coats he always wore, knowing folks like Cora roamed Storybrooke, and drew it.

"This is not going to help you." Before Ariel could run, Cora used magic to fling the sword from Hooks hand and another wave of blue, left Ariel at her side. "She is mine now!" She yelled grabbing Ariel by the neck. Ariel yelled out to him. "Killian!"

"Ariel!" Killian screamed he looked terrified.

"Sorry Hook, nothing personal, I just need her" And with a flash a blue magic Cora was gone along with Ariel.

"ARIEL!" Suddenly his second thought was, Melody! He had to get her out of school and to...to...Gold! He'd take her to Gold to protect. Then he'd go and get Ariel! They made that rule a long time ago if anything should happen Melody came first. He raced back to the school, made up some excuse to get her out and rushed her to Gold's Pawn shop.

Gold had Belle watch over Melody and went with Killian to find Cora.

Gold came into to Cora's lair he'd gotten Belle out of here a time or two before, Cora was a huge pain in his ass, he was going to finish her this time.

Killian followed behind him white hot rage aimed at Cora poured from every inch it was so palpable Gold could feel it. His sword in his hand and his entire body tensed at every noise.

Cora meanwhile was rather enjoying her current victory her own singing could be heard through the passages."I am going to kill that witch." Rumple told Killian.

"Save some for me." Killian told him. "If she even harmed a _hair_!"

"Oh I will, don't worry Ariel will be safe." He walked into the opening. "Cora you have had quite enough fun let her go."

Ariel was in the corner tied up and sitting in a make shift pond of some kind. Her red hair spilling down her face and into the water her eyes were dark like the night sea before a storm.

Cora looked up upon hearing Rumple. "Ah," She greeted with a sickening smile as she made her way over. "Mentor!" She greeted the spinner.

"Let her go, She has a child who needs her Cora." Rumpelstiltskin was getting really sick of his old student.

"_Really_?" Cora said taking interest she turned to Ariel. "You made no mention of _that,_ mermaid! Does she have your powers too?" She asked her.

"You stay away from her!" Ariel screamed at the witch.

Gold was shocked he wasn't usually so unguarded. "I mean it. It's enough what could you possibly hope to gain with this?"

Cora looked back to Gold. "Why mentor, isn't it always the goal of the student to surpass her teacher?"

"Is it now? Too bad that's not possible for you."Gold snapped.

Ariel looked over "Killian?"

Cora's eyes narrowed. Killian looked up to Ariel.

"I mean it stop it now Cora." Gold threatened.

"And what will you do to me,_ mentor_ she spat.

"Oh I have some ideas believe me dearie you won't enjoy any of them." Gold told her flinging his purple magic at Ariel and untying her.

Ariel collapsed into the dank shallow waters of the pond as Killian rushed to her side. He grabbed his wife around her arms, she was freezing and shaking.

As present Killian watched he could feel the emotions running though his future self he had never felt such fear before, he was utterly terrified. It was worse than when Milah was killed he didn't have time to be frightened then.

Cora simply gave a hurt look, remember the_ dreams _you had for me? Hmm?" She pouted. "Mentor."

"Yes, but things change, I changed." He spat back at her, hoping that maybe she could be again what she once was many years ago."You can't do this here this isn't our home!"

"You became _weak_!" She hissed as he flung a wave of purple magic at her.

Ariel clung to Killian she was clearly scared.

Cora fired one back in Gold's direction, Gold blocked it with a wave of his hand.

"Ariel...we'll get you out...I swear..." Killian told her shaking in rage and fear.

"I mean it Cora." Rumple tired to implore her to stop this before he had to kill her.

"I know we have to protect Melody." Ariel told Killian quaking in his arms. "She is what matters now."

Cora gave a laugh. "That's it!" Gold flung another spell in her direction.

Cora dodged it this time around and it _flew _towards Killian and Ariel!

"Ariel! Look out!" He pushed her away just as it struck him throwing him violently back from Ariel.

"_Killian!"_ Ariel screamed her voice echoing in the cavern Cora made into her lair.

Gold was momentarily distracted making sure Killian would be okay his momentary lapse was enough of a break in his defenses for Cora to fire a bolt of magic and knocking him backwards.

Killian had flown back and hit a wall as the dust cleared, Killian realized he had managed to block the magic with his own sword. "Oh thank god." Ariel exclaimed relived he was okay.

"Enough of this!" Cora went over to Ariel "Your power is now mine, I been waiting for too long to be stopped by these fools!" Cora made her way over to Ariel grabbing her by her soaking wet dress front and without any warning plunged her hand into Ariel's chest right over her heart. Ariel let out a scream the present Killian knew he'd never forget as long as he lived. Her scream shattered every piece of glass that decorated Cora's hideaway, mirrors, vases and her heavy glass chandelier busted under the ex mermaids shrill cry of pain.

Cora looked at the heart in her hand, it glowed a bright blue like the ocean on a bright summer day unlike the normal red of any other heart. "Perfect!" She purred.

Killian watched before he could even move it was done, "_ARIEL!"_ Killian cried. He stumbled to his feet and rushed over to her slamming to his knees at her side. "No..." He cradled her in his arms tears filling his eyes. Ariel reached out to him shaking in pain.

"Now." Cora ran her magic over the heart slowly draining it of color it began turning a gray. Rumple threw a protection spell but Cora had already set up a defense barer.

Ariel was cradled in Killian's arms she was growing weaker. "Killian?" She got out with a shaky breath. "I'm...I'm here..." He tried to stay strong but he was falling apart. "Ariel...I'm here..." His good hand brushed her hair off her face.

Present Killian watched in horror he could feel it all everything Killian here was feeling. His heart constricted painfully and he found himself wishing he could hold Ariel. Tears sprang to his own eyes.

Ariel sucked in a deep breath "I am so sorry… I may break my promise to you…" She put her shaking hands to his face.

"No...you won't Ariel..." Killian was pleading with her to stop, she wouldn't die, she couldn't.

"If..if I do… I am sorry and I love you ...you have to be strong for Melody." She spilled her thoughts as her body was giving out, it burned like fire.

"CORA!" Rumple was hitting Cora with everything he had in a desperate attempt at saving Ariel's life. His magic was being absorbed into her protection spell and Rumple knew he under estimated her this time.

Ariel's breathing began becoming heavy and erratic.

Killian was becoming frantic. "You'll live…Ariel...Don't talk like that...Please I need you..." _Not again...please no...not again._ He pleaded his voice breaking with every word.

"I want to… I'm sorry..." She took a breath "You promise me...you won't give up on her... I love you so much… I'd give anything to stay."

"DAMN IT" Gold screamed. He cared for them and he really didn't want to see Killian go through this again. He did the only thing he could he used his magic and brought the three of them to the sea side. He couldn't stop Cora but he could give Killian his last moments with her in peace.

A-Ariel..." He tried once he realized where they were. "We...we're at the shore...right on the b-beach..."

Ariel smiled at him pushing back the pain that was taking her over. "…Kiss me one last time… " She sucked in a few more breaths...her body was on fire as if she was burning from the inside and she was drowning at the same time.

He leaned in, his last kiss was lingering with soft lips and the taste he could only describe as her. Ocean waters and sea breezes, his tears mixed with hers. Ariel returned the soft kiss trying to commit it to memory.

Present Killian could taste her on his own lips and his heart lurched with a raw aching stab, that he swore he'd could look down and see the blood pooling from an open wound. He was still whole, nothing was more painful than this not Milah, not his hand…nothing…

Ariel looked into Killian's eyes sky meeting sea for a final encounter that would forever be branded into Killian's memories "Now…promise me..."

"Anything, Ariel..." Killian held her his mind screaming in pain and rage like he never felt before ripped though him.

"You will care for Melody... you won't let her down… Please...I know it will be hard." She tightened in pain her nails going into his arm hard enough to draw blood.

He held her close his cheek resting on her forehead and fighting to keep control. When all he wished to was lie down and die with her. "Yes I promise!" _This...not again..._

Gold tried to send a protection spell he knew it would be useless but he might help ease her passing a bit.

Ariel shuddered a few violent breaths, gripping Killian's arms as pain racked through her body taking with it her power and her life force she took a few more breaths as if her couldn't get enough air her eyes were losing the teal color as her power left her body.

Killian bent down low and with his lips to hers kissed away her final breath of life. Ariel went still in his arms her hand that was gripping is arm tightly dropping into the cool sand.

Gold was watching. "Damn it Cora." He felt his own sadness at Killian's loss.

He looked down and his mind was grasping what he had just witnessed his loving beautiful wife, the one who made him feel again after his heart was dead for so long was gone. Taking his very soul with her his body responded and Killian "Hook" Jones let out a mournful cry that shook even his present form watching to the very depths of his soul. His body let loose sobs that racked his body violently.

Rumple found himself fighting back tears at feeling someone one else's anguish.

Even back in Gold's shop Hook's body was shaking and sobbing silently. Rumple looked over and made a few notes he would have to wake him very soon.

Gold went over to Killian once the he looked a slight bit better. "I am so sorry... Cora... she is stronger than me… I can't fight her…" It was the first time he'd ever admitted any kind of weakness but it was true with the power she had been stealing she was stronger then he realized. Now with Ariel's there was no telling how powerful she was. If she took Ariel's daughter she would be unstoppable.

"We need to get rid of her body, Cora will use it."Rumpelstiltskin informed him as gently as he could he didn't want to think the types of things Cora could do with the ex mermaid's body but he could imagine she would use it in some way. He felt for his old enemy as he would any friend which is why this was so hard for him. He cared about Ariel and he was a mentor to Melody. This hurt him more then he wanted to admit.

"Get rid of...Cora will _use_ it?! Hasn't she done enough to...to _kill _her_?! _Why must she take my wife's body too?!" Killian growled his voice laced with hate for Cora and pain.

"Because she is... heartless and cruel and I am a fool to not have seen this before." He told him and He believed it why couldn't he have seen this? He saw everything else it made him seething mad his student had turned on her teaching. He was scared at what she might do to Belle if he couldn't protect her. "I can make her sea foam it's what mermaids turn into when they die... then maybe she can be at peace..." He honestly did not want to do this, he was very fond of the little mermaid and had spent time with her and her little girl.

He nodded finally giving in brokenly.

"Set her in the water and then go back to your little girl, I will do everything and I mean everything in my power to keep her safe."

Killian set Ariel's body in the water stopping to unclasp her necklace the pearl that she never took off it was like he was losing her all over again, because her necklace was a part of her. Tears blurred his vision as he said his last goodbyes to her bringing her back to the waters where she was born. Killian gave her one final kiss his lips meeting hers for the very last time. "I'll keep Melody safe..." He whispered as tears ran down his face, "You came from the sea..." He whispered to her and lowered her onto the water. "So to the see you shall..." He let out another sob not being able to finish. His heart bleeding and broken as he left her there and turned to go back to the only part of Ariel he had left his little girl.

In the present Rumple was watching Hook sobbing and his body shook violently he knew it was time to come out any longer and he could go insane. He walked over to him and waved a small bit of magic to awaken him.

With a cry of "Ariel!" He awoke, white as a sheet. Gold jumped back "Are you alright? Your back..."

"Where's Ariel?" Killian tried to slow his breathing.

Rumple looked at him with wide eyes."Umm I am guessing at home…What happened?"

Hook began to tell him all he had witnessed as Rumple listened it became very apparent that the connection Hook had to his future self was much stronger then Rumple himself has anticipated. The result was Hook feeling everything his future self felt as if it were he, himself living it. Rumple knew this would change Hook forever hopefully for the better.

"Alright, that's a whole lot to take in I am still going to need to see the conversation that resulted in sending your daughter here but later." He told him. "You felt it, as if it was happening to you didn't you?" He couldn't help but ask.

Hook responded with a nodded and he ran his hands over his face as if trying to rid the rising tides of emotion building inside him.

Gold sighed. "I'm sorry for that, you can go to her if you want." He told him standing up he was dazed for a brief moment when Hook actually shook his hand before turning and walking out the door.


	7. Chapter 7: Redefining Fate

**Thanks for sticking with us! Again review if you can! We loves them precious! **

**Chapter 7: Defining Fate**

Ariel was helping her daughter set up a bedroom for the time being, she was amazed at how much stuff Melody had picked out in the few hours they shopped. They ended up with way to much stuff Ariel was sorting though clothes, toys, a new bed spread, jewelry and anything else Melody wanted.

"So I think this should work for you don't you?" She asked her daughter looking around and wondering where on earth she was going to put all this stuff.

The door opened. "Ariel?" Killian's voice rang out it was raspy and sounded rough.

Ariel turned to look at him from her place on Melody's blow up mattress turned bed and the first thing she noticed was he looked like a huge mess, his hair was sticking out everywhere his shirt was wrinkled as if he'd been sleeping on the floor, his eyes were swollen and dark.

Ariel untangled herself from the items on the bed. "Oh my God Killian, what happened?" She asked him he didn't usually look so well bad.

Killian crossed the room without a word and crushed her in a hug that was almost desperate. Ariel put her arms around his back. "What happened?" She repeated. "Was it Cora...did she do something to you?" Her voice held a worried note.

He took a breath. "We...we have to find a way to destroy her..." he whispered. Hearing her mama mention Cora, Melody's own eyes grew large.

Killian was still struggling in Ariel's embrace. "I...don't want to lose you." His voice cracked with an emotion so tender Ariel could feel it in her heart.

"You won't, that's why we are trying to change things." She told him but it seemed to pale compared to what he was obviously feeling.

He then took a look at Melody. That pearl, that _very _pearl he had watched himself remove from her mother's neck. He choked up a bit. Ariel felt him trying to fight back actual sobs her arms tighten around him. "Please Killian what happened?"

"I went to Gold." He whispered. He- he wanted to know what exactly happened but it needed it to be through me." His voice was above a whisper.

"You saw it? All of it?" She asked in surprise. Ariel pulled back a bit to see into his eyes, it was clear he had seen terrible things. Her heart ached for him. She brought her lips close to his ear. "I want to know but not in front of Melody."

Killian only nodded.

Ariel broke away for a moment "Melody honey, I need to talk to your father, do you want to watch your new movie?"

She gave a nod and went to look for in one of the bags.

Ariel took his hand a led him into her bed room she made him sit on the edge of the bed. "Okay... what did you see?" She held his hand. Killian for once in his life told her everything he could remember, bringing her to the ocean, telling her he loved her, and the very day he lost her. He actually held back tears of a pain so raw and real, Ariel was fighting back her own. Seeing him in this much pain she was aching to touch him and tell him it would be okay…but would it? If they couldn't change things what could they do? Loving each other like this would it be easier to turn away from it? To save future Killian all that pain? She watched his eyes and knew it would be impossible. How could she not love him? How could she fight these feelings there was no way, she was drawn to him in a way she never understood from the moment she saw him. It was what drove her to find him at the hospital, what made her sing for him the first night, what made her share her body and her bed with him. The pull he had over her heart was stronger than anything she could comprehend. The moment he kissed her in her living room with his kisses tasting of the ocean, she was gone pulled under by his passion. Deep down Ariel knew she was lost to him back when she was a mermaid on his ship all those years ago. Now because some bitch wanted power Ariel didn't even have she would take her away from her family… the anger Ariel felt the pure white hot rage was so commanding and potent it over came her senses.

"This is not happening! We are going to stop that bitch from leaving you alone. I will KILL her for this I will kill her for even thinking about touching _OUR CHILD!"_ Ariel all but yelled blinded with pure loathing.

Killian watched her with wide eyes he'd never seen her so angry before it was actually a bit startling.

"Ariel…" calm down...please." He pleaded with her.

Ariel shook with anger her hands clenched into fists so tight she felt her palms bleed and still it wasn't enough to quell her anger.

Outside the ocean that was moments ago a calm blue, began whipping into a fury waves beat the shore recklessly and the wind picked up slamming against her small home.

"I'm trying..." Ariel told him she heard the ocean in a uproar but she also felt its anger it matched her own. "What do you suppose?" Ariel asked Killian. Going to her bedroom window that faced the waters the high white tipped waves beat the surf as the wind whipped though the trees. Killian followed her to the window.

"I've never seen the waves this high, at this time of year." She rattled on not really focused on what she was saying. She took a breath and clamed herself willing the waves to do the same to her utter shock they did as if she willed them into doing so.

"Wow..." Killian whispered watching the sea calm instantly. He'd never in his life seen that ocean do that it wasn't natural he had a thought it couldn't be? Could it?

Melody heard the wind a waves and came in. "Mama the waves!"

Ariel looked at her, having the same thought running through her head. "No way… I couldn't have done that?" She put a voice to her spinning thoughts.

Melody gave her knowing smile.

Ariel turned to Melody, "Do you know something honey?"

"Mommy you did that!" She informed her smiling.

"I did?" Ariel couldn't believe it she had power after all, it wasn't un normal for mermaids to have powers and she was the last daughter of the king of the sea. Human or not apparently that still meant something. Her father would be so proud she has the same gifts as him.

"Uh huh!" Melody nodded.

"How is that possible?" She asked her but she was already sure she had it figured out.

"Magic!" Melody told her.

Yes, _magic_ indeed more like the inherent power of her father the king of all the oceans. Ruler of the seas and it looks like he gave his last daughter one final gift. One she would never let Cora have. No wonder it made all the sense in the word to her, with that kind of power Cora could possibly be stronger then Rumpelstiltskin himself. She would control the seas maybe even the weather, nature, all of the elements. Mermaids were never to share their power mixing mermaid power and pure Magic would cause the darkest magic Ariel could think of. This was something her father told her many years ago. If you had fairy magic mixed in, well she was a bit sure the Dark Ones power stemmed from something like that. Now a mermaid turned human, that still had power and gave birth to a child she had no idea what kind of power the child might have. She needed to speak to Rumpelstiltskin right away. The implications of Cora getting her hands on Melody were far to dire. She knew now why Rumpelstiltskin sent Melody back here to stop it. Cora could destroy their vary world with that amount of power like the curse that brought them here in the first place. Surely Rumple was already making his own conclusions and most likely knew way more than Ariel herself even was aware of. She would talk to him tomorrow, this couldn't stand.

"Mama, you still have magic!" Melody exclaimed proudly.

"I think you may be right." It was hard to believe but it made perfect sense. "I think I understand a lot more now." Ariel told them. "I need to see Rumpelstiltskin soon."

Killian looked at her "We'll all go tomorrow."

"Alright," Ariel nodded. Inside her thoughts were racing there was so many questions and she only hoped and prayed Rumpelstiltskin would be able to shed some light on them.

"Good." Killian confirmed.

Ariel sat down feeling a bit light headed for a moment. "I can feel it using that power, it's made me a bit tired."

Killian was at her side in a moment. "Do you need anything, Love?"

Melody looked from her mama to papa as if sensing a change in their behavior.

"No, I am okay it's just using that much power, I didn't know I'd had it but I could feel the ocean's rage intone with my own. I think I know now why Cora is after my power." She told Killian grabbing his hand and squeezing it for a moment.

He gave a nod. "Share with Gold." He spoke as if he couldn't handle what she might tell him. He had been though hell today and Ariel did not desire to see him in more pain.

Melody broke the moment between them with a huge yawn. Ariel looked over at her. "Ready for bed sweetie?" Ariel questioned. She knew Melody had a big day shopping and then dinner she had to be tuckered right out.

"Uh huh, Papa you gonna sleep out on the couch tonight?" She asked rubbing her tired eyes.

"He doesn't have to honey." Ariel told her looked briefly at Killian and catching his eyes. They widened at her declaration for a moment. "Come on let's get you ready for bed." Ariel told her little girl grabbing her hand and leading her to the bathroom. Melody broke away for a moment and gave her dad a huge hug. Then Ariel got Melody ready for bed.

She tucked her in. "Sleep well my Melody."

"Sing to me mama," Melody's request was timid as if Ariel wouldn't.

"Alright but you have to sing with me, maybe a round sweetie? What songs do you know?" She couldn't know what kind of joy it brought Ariel to be able to sing with her daughter.

"Well there was a song daddy sang me after you anyway, I had a nightmare one night and he sang it said he heard you sing it to me the night he told you he loved you." Melody said.

"Oh, your Daddy sang?" Ariel asked her, she smiled at the thought of Killian singing to his daughter. It was a sad smile as if she could momentarily feel Killian's pain singing a song to his daughter that he would never hear his wife sing again. "Sing a bit of it maybe I know it."

Melody opened her mouth to sing and the purest voice came from it. "Oh stop your crying it will be alright just take my hand hold it tight." Ariel smiled and joined her, their voices melding in perfect harmony. Two daughters of the sea with perfect voices made the most beautiful song imaginable.

Killian came in and stood in the doorway watching, he remembered the song from his vision.

Ariel smiled singing with her daughter she marveled at how much she was enjoying this. She looked up and noticed Killian in the doorway she shot him a smile never missing a note. "To have you hold they'll see in time I know will show them together." She sang as if it was just to him for a moment.

Killian felt the overwhelming need to join in so he did from what he could remember anyway. His voice was actually pretty good and low which blended well with the girls high voices.

Ariel smiled even wider and motioned him to sit next to her. They finished the song and chuckled a bit in that small moment they were just like a real family. Ariel gave Melody a huge hug. "Your voice is gorgeous Melody." She told her. Melody gave a final yawn. "Okay sleep." She kissed her on the top of her head and made her way out of the bedroom.

Hook followed and Ariel shut Melody's door. "I'm not going to make you sleep alone tonight if you don't want to." She admitted. What was that exactly implying, she didn't really know.

He took a breath. "Are you sure?'

Ariel could only respond by nodding.

"Alright." He smiled. "But I won't snuggle either, unless you want it." He struggled.

_Oh I want it, _She thought but just smiled. "Come on," She took his hand.

He allowed her to lead him into the room. "I should change, I'll be right back," She went in the bathroom and got dressed for bed she put on a long silk night gown the color of the ocean as almost all her stuff was _thank you Adriana_. It was sexy that was certain but it was modest enough, not that it worried her to much because Ariel didn't think she would be able to control herself with him tonight. Not after what he told her or what he'd seen. Maybe that didn't matter so much anymore but in a few short days they had everything in their lives changed. They weren't the same people they had been only days ago, she wasn't fully ready to think about the consequences of that yet. The only thing she was aware of was that she was falling hopelessly for Killian and wanted as much time with him as possible.

She came back to the bed room his eyes following her across the room.

Ariel lay down next to him. "It's been a crazy day also you didn't tell me you could sing." Ariel stated making at least some effort to say something to break the tension. She rolled over on her side to face him her head resting on her hand.

"All pirates can," He chuckled.

"Oh yeah is it a pirate requirement?" She teased.

"Well no," Hook chuckled. "It just happens."

"But let me guess you have to be able to sing to be Captain Right?" She smiled."

"At Least well." He winked. Ariel broke into laughter at that statement.

"I would believe it nights at sea are very long..."She trailed a finger down his chest.

"Mmm...indeed." Hook moaned a bit, it was clear his mind was somewhere else at that moment.

"So I guess singing might be one way to pass the time."

"Yes, as well as an easy way to keep rhythm." He told her.

"Oh yes because rhythm is very important in these matters." She teased him again.

"When you run and work ship it is singing keeps beat"

_Okay so now we are really going to be talking about your ship which is clearly not where I was going with this but okay…"_Oh yeah, I remember watching pirates work and sing. I guess I never really thought about it." She recalled.

He grinned.

"Think you will go back to it one day?" She got a bit closer to him and snuggled deeper into her covers.

"Think I should?" He asked putting his arm around her. She cuddled closer to him, "I don't know there's always fishing boats." She informed him.

She nuzzled him a bit "Lobster boats..."

'Lobster?" He murmured.

Ariel placed a small kiss to his throat lips touching his skin briefly. "Mmm and tuna… or maybe Salmon." She continued.

"Mmmmm..."He moaned now clearly focused on her kisses and lost sense of everything else.

She applied a similar kiss to the other side of his neck."Of course you could always...just sail..." She rambled not really paying attention to what she was saying.

He moaned again in response. "I'd want to make money."

"Yes, there's plenty of money to be made on a lobster vassal..." She ran her hand down his chest.

Finally as if he couldn't stand it anymore Killian leaned over and kissed her, his lips mingling with hers in the softest of kisses. Ariel responded by opening her mouth slightly under his gentle kiss feeling his tongue touch hers was pure bliss. She let the kiss linger savoring it as if she'd never have another one. Ariel knew now that they would probably share thousands of kisses over the years but she wondered if it would feel like this to kiss him each time.

"Careful…" He growled playfully. "I'll become a pirate rogue again." He told her.

Ariel laughed at that "Oh will you now?"

"Yes"

"Is that a bad thing?" She asked her voice taking on a teasing tone. He chuckled.

She smiled she was feeling perfectly at ease with him for once and decided to bring up a few things that had been plaguing her mind for a long time she took a breath. "After all, the first time I met you that's who you were, though I never did understand why you pushed me away after you got my tear to get you out of Neverland."

Killian took a breath pausing for a moment "I didn't want to be hurt again." He confessed weakly.

She took a breath at that, "Are you staying you actually cared?" She had to know it had been bugging her for so long. Ariel knew they had some kind of agreement or understanding but she never would have even guessed Hook felt anything for her back then.

"I guess I am." He said as if he was surprised by own his reaction.

"I hated you for that for so long but then something made me find you in the hospital and I have no idea what it was."

"...Fate?" He supplied.

Ariel smiled. "The very definition of fate, if I didn't then we wouldn't have- you know, and then Melody wouldn't exist."

He chuckled in response to that.

"It's rather incredible isn't it?" Ariel asked him, laying down on the pillow.

"It is" He agreed. He was watching her Ariel didn't know he was thinking about how beautiful she looked with her hair spilling over the pillow or how her ocean blue eyes seemed to almost glow in the moonlight seeping into the room.

"And she is the most perfect little girl."

"Amazingly." Killian agreed.

"I keep thinking how much I am going to miss her but then I realize I will see her again someday." Ariel realized.

He chuckled.

She nuzzled him again. "Who knew we'd make such a perfect child."

"Who knew?"

She ran her hand down his side, "mmm yup a perfect child." She mused. He kissed her again lightly, placing a hand on her stomach. She kissed him back kissing his lower lip, "I wonder if I am actually pregnant now?"

"You might be..."

"Yeah I think it's too soon to tell, well maybe there is a test I should probably take."

"A test? You'd know that better than I." Killian told her.

"Yeah perhaps tomorrow." Ariel suggested as he cuddled her closer she snuggled into his arms.

For now, I'll protect you." He told her.

"Will you?" She placed a long open mouth kiss on his neck.

"Aye."

Ariel leaned into him and kissed him her mouth opening slightly under his bringing their kisses to a new level. "Mmm" Killian moaned into her mouth and Ariel felt a ping of need in her stomach. She responded eagerly and pulled herself further on top of him.

She ran her hands along his back. Ariel had made up her mind finally she was done pushing him away. After what he'd seen all he'd been though she couldn't bring herself to push him away even if she wanted and Ariel did not want to. As his hands roamed over her back as Ariel kissed and bit his neck.

Killian's senses were just full of her the way she smelled which hinted of a sea breeze, the way she felt soft and perfect. Her kisses to his neck were driving him insane. His hands explored her body sensuously two could defiantly play at that game.

Ariel's hands found their way under his shirt and she ran them across his chest feeling his well toned muscles under her hands.

Ariel nibbled on his ear, "I do think we have waited long enough don't you?" She teased him in the sexiest voice Killian had ever heard in his life.

"Aye."

"Unless you'd rather wait?" She was unsure for a moment but she had no idea why and she'd never been so forceful with a man before but she loved it. The rush of power knowing she had Killian Jones or Captain Hook scourge of the seven seas under her complete control.

His eyes got huge,"Wait, what for love?" It was clear he had no intention of waiting.

"I have no idea why wait its clear what's going to happen right?" She confirmed. Killian nuzzled her neck

"Of course"

She wrapped her leg around his stroking her soft skin down the back of his leg. "I am just hoping rushing things doesn't mess up the future. I have seen way to many movies." Ariel told him not caring in that moment what it would do to the future and why the hell was she still talking? They should be doing much more pleasurable activities.

"For all we know love she's already _in _there."

Ariel went on still not realizing why because she wanted him and come hell or high water she would have him tonight. "Well yes, I am sure she is but I meant more like if we get together to fast what will it do to our future?"_Who cares? Shut up Ariel Shut up and do something that makes him speechless._

"Do? What will the fact that we're trying to defeat Cora _now _do? hmm?" He asked her sliding up her nightgown ever so much.

"I don't know hopefully nothing but prevent her from killing me." She told him and things were starting to get very off track.

"Gold told me, as 'The seed' has been planted by now, the time line hasn't been interfered with." He admitted.

"Oh, well good, guess I am pregnant then." She said it so bluntly He chuckled at her response.

Well, that's according to Melody." He told her running his hand down her leg and catching the material of her night gown allowing him to caress her bare leg.

Ariel shivered with pleasure at his touch. "That's so odd to just say had I gotten pregnant at any other time I would have freaked! What did Melody say?"

"Well, being the smart girl she is she's done the Math I guess." He told her noticing her shiver.

"God I hope so you don't think she heard us do you? I mean I am not sure she would know even if she had. So I won't worry about that." She tensed for a moment. Killian chucked and kissed her. She responded to his kiss with the same intensity "Mmmm k"

"I think I'll become a Lobster fisherman." He teased.

"Oh yeah, I think I shall keep you safe on the water always." She vowed now that she knew what her power was she could actually keep that vow.

"Promise?"

"Yes my father he could control the ocean, it's funny that he'd passed that on to me." She felt a pang of loss talking about her father.

"Ah yes Triton known to many a sailor as Neptune or Poseidon." Killian mused he was going to be marrying a princess of a very powerful King, one day. He was pretty surprised by that thought.

"Yes, the most powerful king in the ocean and he passed his gift on to his youngest. I wonder where my family is now?" She wondered out loud.

"What would he think of Melody?" Killian asked as if he was unsure of the answer.

"Oh he'd be proud once he got over who the father was, you're quite the well known pirate in Neverland."

"Comes with the territory," He smirked

"Oh I know, I got yelled at all the time Ariel is always going up to visit that pirate! But I wanted to talk to you, because you had the best adventures and the prettiest eyes I'd ever seen."

He gave a chuckle. "Really?"

"Oh yes like the sky I so rarely got to see and you were the first human I'd seen up close." She smiled a bit embarrassed to admit this "Well I couldn't seem to get enough of your company I thought you were beyond beautiful and wanted to spend as much time as I could with you." She touched his face for a moment and looked into his eyes filled with love for him. No matter what brought them together it was clear nothing would keep them apart.

He chuckled leaning into kiss her once more their lips coming together for a brief moment.

"In fact I am finding it really hasn't changed that much." She let her hands explore him a bit more and pulled at the hem of his shirt bringing it slowly up over his head.

"Well, good."He gave a playful growl, going for her nightgown pulling at the ribbon that tied it together with his teeth. Ariel assisted him with the gown then ran her hands down his chest to his belly.

Killian slowly slid the gown up her form, kissing her neck and biting gently. Ariel moaned in pleasure "Killian." She bit his neck and along his collar bone.

"Gods Ariel..." He groaned his voice deep and sensuous.

Her hands went to his hips and played with the hem of his boxers. He really looked good in them. "mmm yes" She purred.

"You really know what drives a man wild." He admitted. Truthfully he'd never experienced any one as willing to take charge in the bed room like Ariel. Usually the only women in his time that would be this forceful were ones he had to pay for and Killian never paid. But Ariel was nothing like that she was willing to tease and play. She gave back as well as took and he'd never been more stunned by a women in all his life.

"Do I?" She teased playing with his boxers for a moment.

"Gods Ariel." She was going to drive him insane he needed her with a force that he wanted to surrender to more than he wanted his next breath of air.

Ariel kissed his chest now she had finally gotten that damn shirt off of him. She kissed, bit and licked his well tone chest until he went insane. She cupped him between his legs for a moment and Killian gasped in pleasure so pure, Ariel was sure she could feel it. She pressed herself into him in hope to quell the need building within her. She pulled at his boxers and he assisted her best he could.

He moaned again. "Ariel...you are so feisty" He growled playfully, "I love it!'

She laughed. "Well I try" She moaned into his ear. He kissed his way over her breast and paid attention to each nipple before moving on lower. Finally she couldn't take it anymore "Killian please?" She begged him. He fully gave in and placed himself inside her earning him a hiss of pleasure from her.

They found a steady rhythm together much like the first night and Ariel moaned into his neck as she was taken over by a wave of desire so strong it pushed away every other thought or emotion. She tensed and then was in pure bliss. Killian followed soon after hissing in his own pleasure and collapsing on top of her careful not to crush her.

They shared one more kiss before sleep over took them. The next morning Ariel awoke in Killian's arms He woke up soon after. She looked over at him "Hey you." She smiled. It was perfect and she was finally content and happy.

"Hey, sleep well?" He asked yawning.

She stretched almost like a cat, "Oh very well."

"Good"

"Mmm Last night was amazing." She kissed him letting it linger a moment.

"So breakfast?"

"I'd rather have seconds." He teased.

"Oh, how about a shower?" She winked at him.

Ariel took a peak in the door of Melody's room she was sleeping soundly and Ariel was grateful she closed the door softly. She made her way to the bathroom finding the water running and it was already steamy. She slide her robe off her shoulders and got into the shower closing the curtain behind her. "You're a fast learner." She told him.

Killian chuckled, making room for her and placing arms around from behind. He kissed her neck. "Melody asleep yet?"

"Still sleeping as of right now."She closed her eyes and let the warm water rush over her it was very relaxing with Killian close against her he stayed that way with her for a few moments.

Ariel turned and kissed him quickly. "Help me wash my hair?"

"Gladly. What do you use?" He asked smiling. She leaned over and grabbed a bottle handing it to him it was some fancy strawberry shampoo.

He took it with his good hand and squeezed a small amount on the top of her head chuckling softly.

"Did you ever see yourself here washing my hair?" She laughed.

"Not at all." He handed the bottle back to her.

She enjoyed the feeling of his hand in her hair "I know, I would have laughed my head off if someone told me one day you'd be doing this."

"Gee, thanks." He teased.

"Well, you'd never believe it either." She told him turning to face him and rinsing out her hair.

"True."

"Also four days ago, I wanted to hit you with my car." She laughed, taking the soap and running it over his chest. Killian closed his eyes as if savoring the sensation. "Because of Belle?" He asked.

"Well one of the many reasons." Ariel ran her soapy hands over his chest and back.

"Aye."

"If I was being honest I'd probably say it's because I loved you back then and you hurt me." She admitted running her hands down his back.

"And I'm sorry I hurt you Love." He told her.

"Oh Killian it's okay were past that, I know why you did it." She told him her slick hands roaming his lower back. He nuzzled her with his cheek and kissed her neck.

She let her hands go lower. "mmm So glad I saved you from that hospital."

Killian let his own hand slide around her curves and down her leg before slowly gliding back up her inner thigh. "Oh _are_ you now?"

Ariel felt her breath catch as she tilted her head back "Oh yes!" She exclaimed her knees going weak and she put her arms around him so she wouldn't fall over.

He chuckled then and turned to face her fully, his hand still exploring her inner thighs 'playfully'

She moaned "Oooh." She gripped his shoulder tighter almost digging her nails into him.

That seemed to encourage Killian then. He moved her so that her back was supported against the shower wall before removing his hand and kissing her fiercely deep and passionate on the mouth his tongue probing her mouth recklessly . Ariel leaned back into the wall and let him kiss her their kisses had never been like this and she was enjoying it immensely. His kisses went to her neck slowly, but with the same passionate intensity, his kisses lowered to her breasts, he gave each one equal undivided attention.

Ariel let him take charge today she enjoyed being the one in charge last night and she could give him control. Ariel this was her first time doing anything as intimate as taking a shower with a lover and she was finding it to be quite pleasurable. Ariel couldn't breathe she relaxed against the wall if he wasn't holding her she was sure she wouldn't be able to stand. He felt so good she moaned in pleasure.

Hook chuckled under his kisses. "Like that Love?" He asked, teasing her with a pause.

"Yessss" Ariel hissed. He gave a smirk then, continuing down toward her naval. He stopped there and said softly. "Hello there My Melody." Before he found that he was now on one knee. The smirk grew then... Ariel smiled at his kindness and tried to control her breathing.

Killian took his good hand and slid it up her inner thigh once more with a gentle nudge he spread her stance further. Ariel moved for him and grabbed the wall for support.

Then he leaned in and gave her a teasing kiss between her legs as if testing the waters and his limits.

Ariel groaned her head tilting back. "Oh my god."

Killian took that as his queue, and he took the plunge.

Ariel couldn't believe it where did he learn that? She found her legs could barely support her and gave off moans she had to quiet in case Melody heard. Killian was rather having fun making Ariel moan and squirm like this his own hand made sure that she didn't collapse. Ariel had never felt such pleasure in all her life and it was driving her insane. She had one thought to make him squirm later it was driven from her mind when she felt a wave of sensation hit her.

He chuckled, adding to the sensations by changing his moments slightly. Ariel was almost yelling out loud she bit her fist to keep herself from making too much noise. As she felt her pleasure build to an almost painful level. "Oh! " She moaned her free hand clenching the wall. Killian then did a few more things that Ariel probably couldn't name, before she could even think about it she was lost to the wave of delightful sensations and her body shook as she let out a squeal.

Killian simply stood back and watched as she reached her climax. He chuckled pleased with himself.

Ariel slid down the shower wall her legs finally giving out "Oh..." she tried to control her heavy breathing.

"That good?' He mused not being able to hide his smile.

She looked up at him from her place on the floor of the shower "yeah... I'll make sure I repay you soon." she said panting as Killian gave a sly smirk.

"Once I can walk again..." He offered his hand to her. "Shall we dry off now?" He turned off the water and chuckled again.

"Yes, sure." She took another breath as she took his hand and stood. "I am more than planning on returning the favor tonight." she purred her lips against his ear. Killian raised his brows at that in question. "Trust me you'll enjoy it." She kissed his ear lightly and teasingly before wrapping a towel around herself.

"Oh will I?'

She shot him a smile "Yes" and went into the room to get dressed. "Hmmm" he questioned and then followed her to get dressed as well. Ariel got dressed quickly and went to the kitchen. She began to get stuff ready for breakfast while humming.

Melody was watching cartoons on the couch.

"So Honey what do you want for breakfast?" Ariel asked her. "Something besides pancakes?"

" Bacon and cereal?' Melody gave her odd little request her eyes never leaving the TV.

"Really?" Ariel laughed. "Alright anything you wish Killian do you want to learn how to cook bacon?" Ariel asked him as he was coming out of the bedroom.

"Would love to learn." He said making his way over to her. Ariel helped him find everything showing him around and not being careful if she touched him while they were cooking.

"I think we need to enroll you in school Melody?" Ariel told her.

Melody's eyes grew in fear. "B-but..."

"What's wrong honey? You will like school." Ariel told her.

Killian looked to Ariel. "She's got PTSD, love." He tried.

"I am not even going to ask how you know what that is." She went to Melody. "You don't have to if you don't want to but I don't want you to get behind in school."

"I read that term..." He explained.

"Oh okay, well your probably right Killian." She nodded.

Melody looked between her dad and mum, "Daddy...will you...stay the day?" Killian swallowed. Love "I can't." He looked heartbroken.

"Melody we don't have to start you today how about next week?" Ariel tried."Yeah?" Melody asked."It will give you time and of course I have to sign you up, with papers I don't have...good thing we live in Storybrooke." Melody giggled. "Will that be okay for you?" She questioned. Melody nodded. Ariel pulled her into a hug. "Where do you go to school currently?" She inquired.

"I'm homeschooled." Melody said. "You are, by your father?" Ariel asked. Surprised Killian was willing to home school his child maybe be protect her from Cora. Once again she was hit by a wave of emotions regarding her daughter's future. She would give anything to be there alongside Killian, raising her daughter and having the future they so deserved. Family dinners, holidays and sleeping curled around her handsome husband until they got old. Cora stopped it from happening and Ariel would die trying to prevent it. "Mr. Gold helps," Melody told her, breaking Ariel from her thoughts.

"Oh have you been in school before?" Ariel asked.

"Papa wouldn't let me..." Melody trailed.

"Oh, well I think it would be nice to try you would get to meet other kids." She looked over at Killian, "What do you think?"

"I Agree." He nodded.

"Alright Melody, we will try you in school next week if you really hate it, I won't make you go." Melody hugged her and crawled back on the couch content to watch a bit more TV.

Ariel got up and went back into the kitchen, to check on Killian. The bacon was cooking nicely. "Did you ever do any cooking on your ship?" She asked him eying the bacon to make sure it wasn't burning.

"Did I?" He tried to think back. "Well if you didn't your learning pretty fast." She told him touching his back with her hand. He chuckled. She kissed his cheek. "Well let's eat then I guess we need to see Mr. Gold."


	8. Chapter 8: As Good As Gold

**Here is chapter 8 So glad your still reading we now have a Beta so I will be reposting the chapters as they are edited. However I don't want you to have to wait that long we have a long story to tell! So thanks for sticking with us!**

**Chapter 8 Good as Gold **

"Yes" He agreed. They ate as a family and then Ariel drove them into town to see Mr. Gold. Ariel walked into the shop. "Mr. Gold, are you here?"

Gold peeked out from the back room. "Ah good, it is the Family "Jones" He quipped.

Ariel walked over to the counter. "Yes, I am sorry to bother you, I have made some recent discoveries I thought might be relevant." He raised a brow. "Did you?"

"I did, I realized I have power..." She admitted.

Rumple locked his store front with magic and then motioned the three of them into the back room. Ariel followed him, "Well apparently I have inherited my father's ability to control the ocean weather."

"I see" Gold nodded. "_That _would explain..." He looked to melody. "Melody, Dearie there are some old marionettes somewhere. I can trust you know how to look but not touch, yes?" Ariel was happy he sent her away for a moment she didn't want to talk about scary things in front of her daughter who had been though way too much already.

Melody gave a nod. She knew _exactly_ the ones he spoke of. Were they still in the same spot? How fun! She hurried into the main part of the store. Ariel watched her with a smile.

Once Melody was off, Gold turned serious again. "_That_ would explain why Cora is interested in gaining your heart."

Ariel agreed "Yes with my power she could do a lot of damage, I am sure you know what kind of power mermaids have. I really thought I would have lost my gifts when I became human."

"Power as strong as Triton's if you inherited it like you said Dearie, never truly disappears." He said with that old Rumpelstiltskin flair of his.

"Oh, well that explains a lot it also explains if Cora takes my power. Why she becomes so very powerful a mermaids power one that should never be taken." Ariel let him know what was on her mind.

"Even_ I_ wouldn't be so greedy." He revealed.

Ariel nodded, "But if Cora takes mine and my daughters, can you stop her?" She asked him her voice suddenly meek. She was sacred he wouldn't be able to fight Cora and Ariel needed to know.

"If both were _taken_?" Rumple asked.

Ariel nodded. "Her power would be great, we have to do everything we can to prevent this. If I can't be saved well then we have to do everything to protect Melody."

"We do." Gold agreed. "However, knowing what Cora knows later, now we have the upper hand!"

"Well thank goodness for that, in the meantime I wish we could figure out when she realizes I have power."

"That could be risky… but it could be roughly calculated."

"I know." She took a breath. "I'll try not to use my power but I don't have a lot of control."

Rumple then quickly went to work. "Anything else I can do Rumpelstiltskin?" She asked using his real name to let him know just how much she valued his help.

He looked up to her, his own eyes showing the man inside...Rumple, not Gold. "I am going to need a sampling of your blood Dearie and Melody's too as promised." He looked to Hook as if to say 'remember?"

"Of course anything you need" She told him holding out her hand. Rumple then took a spinning needle (as it pricked a decent hole when pricked) "Tis quick and near painless Dearie," He assured.

"I am sure I experienced much worst before." Ariel admitted.

Rumple pricked one of her fingers then as Ariel watched as the blood drop grow. "Funny I seem to bleed like everyone else so what makes me different? How can she take my power?" She questioned.

"Your heart, Dearie." He tapped the bleeding digit over a beaker full of liquid a number of times before then taking it over a test tube and getting three final drops.

"It's different? How so?" She asked putting her finger in her mouth the bleeding had all but stopped.

Rumple then filled the test tube with a bit of other liquid, corked it, and gave it a shake to mix before letting it sit. "Tis blue," He told her before calling, "Melody dear, come back in here wont you?"

"Blue?" Ariel repeated. "Who knew?"

"Hmm?" Rumple asked.

"I just mean…It's shocking there are a few tales in the merkingdom of magic users taking the heart of mermaids for increase in their power...mixed with fairy magic." She advised him.

"Is there?"

"Yes, it's very Dark Magic taking something so pure as a mermaid heart. It comes with a terrible cost, but Cora is very smart because I am not a mermaid anymore so the cost is nowhere near as high. Only in my true form am I pure." Gold nodded as Ariel stood back and let him work.

Melody made no protest as Rumple took the blood when he was done she jumped down from the table and went back to the puppets.

"So now what do we do?" Ariel asked him.

"Let me get to making the potion. I'll need to figure out how to give it to Belle." Rumple told her going back over to his table.

"Alright, well if you put it in something I can bring it to her, assuming she can have visitors." Ariel asked him.

He gave a nod. "Yes, as far as I know..." He finished creating the potion. "I...I don't know what they allow her to eat or drink but...somehow..." He then picked up a piece of decorated glass and looked as if he were going to break down right there. His eyes becoming misty but he was too stubborn to do anything about it.

Killian watched him for a moment then looked away. This was his fault and damn it if he wasn't sorry for it. He couldn't have known what would happen when Ariel reentered his life how she would change it.

Ariel knew that look all too well. "It's okay I will get it to her I promise. You will have her back Rumple she needs you." Ariel told him. She would help him get his Belle back no matter what her blood was a small price.

"I should have known better...then to even _try_ the cup…" Rumple said, as if mad at himself.

Ariel had no idea what he was talking about but she listened. "You tried something already?"

"This..._Should _have been her talisman, the item that she _should _have remembered." I...I guess I scared her when everything went down at the border and...well… she threw it against the wall and smashed it. It was what I had kept safe, my symbol of my love for her..." He spoke with raw voice as if the pain was too much to handle.

Ariel noted the pain in his eyes and felt for him. "Oh, then I will make sure she takes the potion whatever I have to do, I am so sorry Rumple, I hope my daughters and my Blood can help you."

"If your daughter is right it will." he handed the finished product to Ariel.

"Ariel, let me come with..." Hook started.

"No!" Gold answered. "With you out of the hospital no doubt not released, the Sheriff will be looking for you."

"Yes, he is right Melody and I can go, Killian you stay here. Rumple when this works hopefully, I will come back with Belle." She told him.

Rumple gave a nod. He then unlocked the shop letting Ariel and Melody out.

"I will be back soon I promise. Ariel took Melody's hand and led her to her car."

She drove to the hospital Ariel held Melody's hand as she made her way to Belle's room. "Hello?" She called sticking her head in Belle turned her head. Belle was awake. "Who?" She sat up suddenly.

"Hi Belle, I'm Ariel I used to come into the library a lot when you were working. I wanted to see how you were doing. This is my daughter Melody."Belle looked to the little girl with 'Ariel'. "Hi!" Melody replied. "You are pretty!"

Ariel smiled.

"Hello." Belle said. She was still really confused.

"So how are you Belle?" Ariel asked her making conversation and hoping she could convince Belle to drink the potion.

"Scared...confused,"

"Oh I am so sorry Belle, what if I told you I could help you get your memories back?" She told her sitting down next to her bed.

"You." Belle was stunned.

"Yes me, it's a long story, but my family believes in these healing waters all natural that kind of thing. They say the water can restore you... I mean it could be a bunch of fairy tales but what have you got to lose? I've never known anyone who could use it before..."

Belle blinked.

"What can I say they were like hippies." She told her well she had to have something semi believable and I brought you a magic potion probably wouldn't go over to well. If this didn't work maybe she could put it in her water or something.

"Alright… I suppose it's worth it, right?"

"I think so nothing to lose at any rate." Ariel told her taking the vial out of her purse. She handed it to Belle. "So give it a go."

"It's almost like liquid gold." Belle commented looking at it. Ariel nodded waiting to see if she would drink it.

"What does it taste like?" Belle asked.

"Water I should think? Might have a slight metallic taste water sometimes does." Ariel informed her.

Belle tipped the bottle back and swallowed the whole bottle. Ariel watched her, happy she drank it and wondering what might happen next. She waited to see if Belle's Memories would come flooding back to her.

At first, belle seemed to lay back down to fall asleep Ariel watched and waited.

Suddenly, Belle sat straight up again. She gave a distressed cry of "no!" Her hand was reached out as if she was trying to catch something. She blinked then, a bluish aura covering her than fading.

"Belle?" Ariel tried.

Belle got out of bed then, hurrying over to the far wall and slamming to her knees.

Ariel watched her "Belle are you okay did it work? Do you remember?"

"No, no no," she sobbed picking up the pieces of the shattered cup. "I...I can't believe I did this...to him..." Belle looked horrified tears running down her face.

Ariel watched her, oh the cup she realized. "Belle, it's okay he is waiting for you." She walked over to her.

"It was the one thing Rumple treasured from our old life the one thing he protected." Belle sobbed.

"He treasures nothing more than you, trust me Belle." Ariel told her.

"But..." Belle looked at her.

"Let's go to him?" She asked. Belle gave a nod, collecting the larger broken pieces from the floor and placing them in her robe pockets.

"Come on let's go talk to the doctor and get you out of here." Ariel went up and signed all the papers to release Belle. She went to talk to Whale and he agreed if Belle had her memories then he didn't want to keep her. Ariel knew Whale from their one night stand from years ago, things were still awkward between them. Finally they made their way to Rumple's shop.

Rumple was in his shop talking to Hook.

"Alright Killian, I am going to have to send you forward again soon."Rumple told him mixing another potion he needed as much magic as he could get if he needed to fight off Cora.

"Again why?" Killian asked.

"You need to see the conversation that led to me sending Melody back here." Rumple told him. "It might give me a clue how I did it why you agreed and anything else we can gather."

"I do?" Killian looked sick. He really didn't want to see the future again it was so painful last time.

"You do, shouldn't take long in a few days maybe." He admitted. Looking up at hearing the small bell chime over his shop door, Killian looked up as well. Ariel entered the shop with Melody and then Belle.

Rumple's heart beat faster when he saw Belle enter she was so perfect and she made his cold heart feel again just by looking at her. "Belle?"

Belle stopped upon entering the shop she looked around as if uncertain.

Rumple watched her, his eyes wide "Belle?" She looked up, hearing her name. "Belle?" He walked closer to her.

"My name is Belle…" she started.

"Yes...do you remember me?" He asked his voice cracking.

"You...you're...Rumpelstiltskin...the gold spinner." She told him.

"Yes?" He looked worried. "You...loved me..." She whispered.

"I..." He didn't know what to say he wanted to say I still do but she looked so scared. "I broke your heart...she said softly. She must have this wasn't the Rumple she knew.

"Belle, you didn't, I love you I never stopped." He spilled to her he just wanted her to not look so sad. She then broke and opened her hands revealing the pieces of the cup she salvaged. He went to her and took them from her hands. "Belle, I don't need the cup if I have you."

Tears rolled down her cheeks, "I love you Rumple. "He pulled her into his arms "Oh Belle I love you too." Ariel walked over to Killian with Melody watching them and smiling. Belle gave a small giggle through her tears. Rumple kissed her cheek and then her lips lightly.

Hook put his arms around his girls. Kissing both of them on the cheek as Ariel rested her head on his shoulder for a moment. "We can probably go?' She whispered to him.

"For now" he nodded.

"Yes, let's give them some time." Ariel said taking Melody's hand. "I am so glad it worked." Ariel told Rumple. "We will just give you two some time." Rumple nodded. "Belle there's a lot you should know."

"There is?" Belle asked surprised.

"Yes, this is Ariel and she helped bring back your memories." Rumple told her. "It's a long story, I can tell you later once you up to it?"

Belle nodded. "Thank you, Ariel."

"You're so welcome Belle I am glad I could help." Ariel told her smiling. "Your daughter is beautiful..." Belle told her looking over at Melody.

Ariel smiled happy she loved hearing how wonderful her little girl is. "Thank you, she helped to."

"Thank you sweetie" Belle told melody. "Well Belle, we will go and give you time with Rumple." She turned to Rumple "If you have any other ideas call me okay?" Ariel told them.

Rumple nodded. Killian made his way behind Belle, hoping she wouldn't notice him in modern clothing.

Ariel got them into the car "Whew that was close I didn't want Belle seeing you she would flip."

"Agreed." Killian replied. Ariel laughed, "So what should we do now?"

"Ice cream!" Melody declared, Ariel laughed. "Alright let's do it then maybe a walk on the beach?"

"Yes!" Melody cheered. Ariel pulled into the Grannies and let Melody order what she wanted. She came back out to the car with more ice cream then an eight year old should probably ever eat. Ariel handed Killian a cone and drove to the beach. Once they got there Melody was bouncing with joy. Ariel parked the car and Melody bolted for the waves.

"Carful!" Ariel warned but she was already playing with the waves. "I better follow her." Ariel told him running after their daughter. Killian gave a nod, "Go on." He watched Ariel play with Melody on the beach. His heart was full of love for both of them, in such a short time. He knew it without a doubt that he loved Ariel and would do anything to keep them safe.

"Well it looks like you have been rather busy." Cora's cold voice rang out behind him.

Killian froze his veins turning to ice water at hearing her voice. "Cora." He greeted her coolly

"Hello, Hook found another woman to share your bed so soon?" She purred.

"She's not like that" Hook defended.

"Oh, she isn't? My mistake I didn't think you cared much for any one. My she is pretty isn't she." Cora stopped as if sensing something about the red head.

"Stay away from her, Cora..." He growled. "That Croc got what was coming to him. And if you found your daughter you can let me be." Hook was terrified of Cora finding out what Ariel was if she hurt her.

Cora watched Ariel with interest, "Stay away? Why would I have a reason to pursue her? Unless there's something about her you don't want me to know?"

"I don't want you to get involved with my pursuits anymore." Hook told her simply.

She looked taken back at that. "Oh? Why is that then Hook! What are you hiding from me?" She looked back at Ariel. "Oh this girl has a nice aura."

"What sort- of aura… " He muttered, cautious.

"I am not sure yet, powerful, what is she?" Cora asked him her mind reeling with questions.

"Human, like you." Hook snapped.

"Oh no she isn't." She turned to him then. "Are you going to make me force it out of you?"

He stood firm. He wasn't going to spill it and risk Ariel, he would die first.

"You are, aren't you…well there will be time for that later... for now I have business to attend to." She told him and vanished into a hue of smoke.

Hook collapsed once she was gone with fear and grief. Seeing Cora brought the image of her ripping out Ariel's hear to the front of his mind. Melody noticed him collapse. "Papa!" Ariel ran over to him "Killian? Are you okay?"

"Im-Im fine..." Killian stuttered. He was so afraid for Ariel but he couldn't tell her that. "Are you sure? What happened?" She got on her knees to look up at him there was fear in his blue eyes.

"We...need to go back to the shop."Ariel nodded and helped him up. "Come on then."

Melody assisted her mother to get her Dad back into the car and then they made their way back to the shop. He took a breath before he got out and hurried inside. Ariel took Melody's hand and led her back to the shop. Gold was having tea with Belle in the back room he had told her everything he could. Belle was pretty understanding about it all.

"Gold?!" Killian yelled through the shop,

"Belle excuse me for a moment." Gold made his way back into the shop "Yes?"

"Melody, go keep Miss Belle company, yes?" Killian told her

Ariel walked over, "What is it?"

"Yes, what is it because I was busy." Gold snapped.

"Watch it Crocodile!" Hook hissed back.

"Alright you have my attention what is it?" Rumple was in too good a mood to deal with Hook being an ass.

"Cora!"

"What did she do now?" Rumple asked.

"Cora?" Ariel questioned. "She was at the beach?"

He nodded. "She had approached me, after you hurried off with Melody." Killian informed them his voice low.

"No…" Ariel looked terrified all of her fears were coming to the surface. If Croa figured out about Melody they would all be in huge trouble.

"What did she say?" Rumple asked.

She sensed something different about Ariel and wanted to know if I knew what she was?" He spilled.

"Oh already, this could be bad. Okay I will give you a protection spell it should prevent her from finding out anything more." He told Hook. Walking over to the counter and handing Ariel a bottle. "Drink this once you get home, I will keep your magic from being detected."

"Thank you, Rumpelstiltskin..." He replied. "I knew there was a way you'd be able to keep her powers hidden. Killian told him being grateful to the gold spinner for once.

"I am going to try, until we can sort this out. Keep a close eye on her Killian. It may not hurt for you to go back to your ship a few times to make Cora think you're still on her side or at least not as close to Ariel as you are. Cora must not suspect you like this women if she does you will lose her. Cora goes after what people treasure most."

"I...I'll go back to the ship, Also, Cora still believes I hurt you keep Belle hidden. And if you go out, look like you could kill me." He said with a nervous laugh.

Rumple nodded. "Okay, you need to stay with Ariel for a few hours after she takes the potion to make sure she is okay. It might hurt a bit."

"That won't be a problem, I usually look like I want to kill everyone." Rumple joked.

"Hurt?" Killian asked worried.

"It's blocking her natural gifts and powers, it's going to be a bit painful. Nothing she can't handle I assure you." He turned to Ariel "You remember when the curse struck how much pain you were in before it all when black. It won't hurt that much not even close dearie."

Ariel nodded. "I'll do it!"

"Will, will she still have them though?" Killian asked upset at the thought that Ariel would lose anything else.

"Yes of course the only way to take them is how Cora killed her in the first place." Rumple informed them as gently as he could.

Killian nodded. Ariel wouldn't have cared what the potion would do as long as it would save her and her daughter. "Whatever it is I'll do it." Ariel told them again. Killian went over and put his arm around Ariel and held her close. Ariel didn't know that he was stunned by her fearlessness or that he was terrified at the thought of losing her.

Ariel rested her head on his shoulder, "Thank you Rumple." Ariel told Rumple.

"Let's go home Killian," Ariel said, as Killian nodded a thank you to Rumple.

"Melody!" He called.

"I will take it right away." Ariel promised him.

Melody hurried to her parents. "Bye Teacher! Bye Miss Bell!" She called joining her parents. Ariel drove back home and went in the house.


	9. Chapter 9: And the Tigers Come at Night

**We are so happy you guys seem to be enjoying this fic! Please continue with the reviews they make us super excited to write more! **

**Chapter 9: And the Tigers Come At Night**

"Melody, I think its bath time." Ariel called to Melody.

"Alright!" Melody declared excited. Ariel watched as she went off the bath room, "I need to take this now right?" She asked Killian.

"Yes, I can watch Melody." He told her.

"Alright in my room then I don't want Melody to worry." Ariel admitted. She went into her room and looked at the bottle. It was small and a deep green with hints of gold, it was actually quite pretty. Ariel uncorked it and downed the bottle quickly. Rumple had lied, it burned like fire going down her throat Ariel fell to her knees in pain.

"Ariel!" Killian yelled, he had a shot of fear run though him that Rumple did something to her for a few moments. If he lost her- no he couldn't think about it.

"It's okay." She said her breath quickening as she tried to control the pain. "It just hurts like he said it would." Ariel told him "I just need to lie down." She crawled over the bed and practically collapsed on it.

He watched her worried, he prayed that it wouldn't have effect on Melody should they ever have to use it on her. Killian covered her with a blanket he kissed her forehead gently. "I'll check on Melody." Ariel nodded, the pain was already receding, but the feeling of the ocean was lost to her. Her heart, what made her Ariel was missing, as her connection to the ocean was severed for however long the potion might last.

"Melody?" He knocked on the bathroom door.

"Yes Daddy?" She called from behind the door playing with her toys in the bathroom.

"How are things going?" He called.

"Good, do you want me to get out now Papa?" She asked.

"That's up to you Love. If you want to be in longer, you may." Killian told her, it was so strange to him how quickly he became accustom to being a father.

Melody giggled. "Yay, but if I get out will you read me a bed time story?"

He chuckled. "Of course." Melody cheered and got dressed in a flash before opening the door while brushing her teeth.

Killian chuckled again She was so prefect he was so much in love with his little girl. "Alright Rogue Little Mermaid, Go find a book and go lay in your bed." Melody grabbed a book off the shelf and hopped on her bed.

"This one?" She asked handing him a book. "Let's see." He took it and looked at the cover.

Melody smiled "Its peter pan will you still read it?"

"Peter...Pan..." He murmured looking down at it.

She nodded, "We can read something else... but Daddy always tells me about Captain Hook and the mermaid."

"No, this is fine. If you like the story, I'll read it to you." He told her. Wondering what his future self told Melody about Hook and the mermaid. Probably left out the part where he broke his mermaid's heart for her tear. Hook hated himself for that, he'd made so many mistakes so many things he wanted to change a thought that never occurred to him in the slightest before. He would change at least in the future he did, he had a family something he never thought he would have. He remembered the look on future Killian's face when he spoke of Melody and he knew she was everything to him.

Melody smiled "Okay," He opened up the book and began to read. His little girl listened for a while and then slowly drifted off to sleep. Killian looked over at her asleep, he tucked her in marked the page in her book and went back to Ariel.

Ariel was laying on the bed shaking a bit the potion made her ache for the sea, for the part of her she never forget even when she was cursed. Ariel had to remind herself it was worth it anything to save her daughter. Ariel would pay any price that was asked no matter how much it hurt.

"Ariel?" Killian went over to the bed at sat down he ran his fingers through her hair tenderly.

Ariel turned back to him carefully, as the room was spinning a bit."I'm okay Killian, how's Melody?" She asked sitting up a little more.

"She's asleep."

"Oh good, Do… you have to go back to your ship tonight?" Ariel asked him, she didn't want him to say yes but Rumple was right they needed to be careful.

"I should, unless you want me here?" Killian admitted.

Ariel sat up and looked into his eyes "I always want you here but I think it's better if you go back tonight." She touched the side of his face and they breathed each other in for a few moments as if they were trading air. Then her lips touched his soft as far as kisses go, Ariel deepened the kiss opening her mouth to him slightly. He leaned into the kiss touching her face and kissing her back. He didn't want to leave her Killian was hoping he would be able to convey that in a kiss. He held the back of her head for a moment and looked into her eyes they were still so much like the ocean he felt he could drown in them.

Ariel met his gaze. "Please be safe." She whispered.

"The same to you." He told her, Killian wanted to say so much more but she looked ready to pass out.

Ariel smiled "I will be this potion took a lot out of me, I just need to sleep it off." She laid back down on the bed.

Cora had been watching...waiting...

It was late at night when Ariel woke in a sudden panic, she realized it was nothing she was just thirsty. Ashe stumbled her way into the kitchen and clicked on the light. She jumped at the shock of finding Melody in the middle of the kitchen. "Melody, you're awake?"

Melody looked at her, "Mama! Did I wake you?"

"No, I was just getting a glass of water. Do you need something honey?" Ariel asked her.

"I heard daddy leave. Where'd he go?" She asked rubbing her eyes.

"Oh he went back to his ship. He will be back in the morning honey, get some sleep." Ariel said explaining as gently as she could.

"Daddy's never left us alone before." Melody said sadly.

"I know sweetie." Ariel put her arm around her as Melody sniffled. "Mama, can I sleep in your bed?" She asked with a tiny voice.

"Of course you can." Ariel told her. Ariel took Melody's hand and led her to the bedroom. Melody went to lie down on the bed and Ariel sat down next to her. Ariel had a bad feeling in her gut she wasn't able to quell brushing it off as she laid down next to her daughter. Melody put her arm around her mother.

"Mama..." Melody's small voice came from the side of the bed.

"Yes?" Ariel asked.

"...is there supposed to be clouds coming from under your bed?" Melody asked. Ariel looked over the edge and noticed thick purple clouds of smoke coming out from under the bed. She got up grabbing Melody "Run!" Ariel made of move to get up from the bed but before she could a hand reached out of the smoke and grabbed her daughter. Melody made a choked scream before being lifted into the air.

"MELODY!" Ariel screamed lunging for her as awoman stepped out of the smoke, Ariel knew who it was right away.

"Cora..." Ariel was terrified she had no idea what to do. "Take me leave her."

Cora gave a laugh. "You've heard of me then?" Melody continued to struggle, crying.

Ariel ran over to her, she was gripped by fear, "Please please let her go…take me!" She had tears in her eyes. If Cora hurt Melody, Killian in the future would be all alone." Ariel couldn't bear the thought of that.

"What's so special about this girl anyway, hmm?" Cora's dark voice sent shivers up Ariel's spine.

"She is my daughter!"

"Your daughter isn't she a little old?"

"I had her at 15 okay!" Ariel tried. Her heart was beating so hard she was sure Cora could hear it. "Let her go!" With that Cora cause Melody to vanish into thin air.

Ariel backed away. "_WHAT DID YOU DO_?"

"She's safe, for now." She went to Ariel grabbing her by her wrist. "As long as _you_ cooperate!"

Ariel looked down "Alright, I will." She'd do anything for her daughter, whatever Cora wanted she wouldn't get. Cora then wrapped her purple sticky magic smoke around them both taking them to her lair.

"What do you want from me? Where is my daughter?" Ariel said as soon as they arrived. She wondered if Cora would kill her and then Melody wouldn't even exist. Ariel realized how stupid it was for her to trade her life for her daughters. If anything happened while she was pregnant Melody wouldn't even be around to save. Killian would no doubt yell at her for this lack in judgment but Ariel couldn't live with herself if Melody was taken.

"Answers my dear." Cora stated simply.

Ariel nodded, as if giving up. "Where is my daughter? Is she safe?" Cora answered by showing Ariel a crystal cube inside was a image of Melody sleeping. Ariel took a breath thanking God Melody was safe her heart felt a slight relief. "What do you want from me?" She turned to Cora.

"Who are you?" Cora asked watching her carefully and circling her like a loin with its prey.

"What? What do you mean I'm Ariel?" She looked at Cora trying to hide her fear.

"What are you?" Cora asked again as if she was stilling solving puzzles in her mind.

"I am nothing… what are you asking me?" Ariel asked her. Hoping she could play dumb for the time being she doubted very much that was the case.

Cora waved her hand over the cube smoke surrounded the bed "If you don't tell me what I want to know, your daughter may never wake and her dreams will slowly become scary reality."

"I... I … was a mermaid... in the merkingdom like so many others…But I am human now..." Ariel broke she couldn't bear to see Melody hurt. The smoke cleared and Melody's image went back to her sleeping. "Is that what you wanted to know?" Ariel asked her backing away.

"A mermaid hmmm," Cora walked over to her and touched her face. "So pretty too such a pity."

"Yes I am sure there are lots of them around." Ariel rambled trying to quell her fear. Cora grabbed her and threw her into a chair.

"There's more you're not telling me and I want to know. Let's do this the hard way shall we?" Cora used magic to bind Ariel to the chair. "Pain until you talk pretty little mermaid." Cora let sticky sweet magic cover the mermaids form, Ariel screamed in pain.

Killian rolled over in his bed it was missing Ariel's warmth. It was surprising to Killian, how fast he'd gotten used to sharing a bed with her. A few days and he couldn't even spend the night away from her. He wondered for a few moments, when he had fallen completely and utterly in love with her? However laying here he missed her, her red hair spilling over the pillows, how she smelled, her soft breathing next to him and how he awoke every morning with his face in her soft red hair. Much like he did with Milah no matter how he tried to deny it, Milah wasn't in his heart like Ariel.

He loved Milah but he had never ached for her when she was a room away. He didn't understand it, a few days with Ariel and with all he knew now he loved her all the more. He thought about why his future self couldn't bear to sleep in their bed alone and he understood it perfectly. It hurt to think about his life without her, if he couldn't make it one night how did he feel in the future and where did he find the strength to keep going for his little girl.

Killian knew himself he was ruthless, conniving and cruel but Ariel tamed him in a way he never expected. She showed him so much more then what he knew and gave him all of herself in return. In the future it must have taken longer when she became with child. Killian could see himself staying with her and not abandoning his child, which must have been a very new thing for him.

He never thought he would have one after all the eight winters with Milah never provided him with a child he always thought it was because he wasn't able to have one. Milah had given birth before after all, was she hiding it could she have been stopping herself from having a child because she didn't want a child growing up on a Pirate ship? Truth be told it wasn't something Killian had ever thought about honestly he wouldn't let himself. He would have respected Milah's choice no matter what she wanted to do. Still she could have told him if that was the case, then again he remembered Milah doing a few things that questioned her loyalty to him. He wouldn't lie to himself before he met her he was a scoundrel he'd sleep with any willing women and they were very much willing. It felt like several lifetimes ago now because of the time spent in Neverland but he was always faithful to Milah even if he suspected she might not be. Damn it he wasted so much time on her already.

His heart didn't beat for Milah the same way it did for Ariel, he knew that now if he was silly enough to believe in true love nonsense he would say that it was Ariel who would be his true love. With knowing that he would die before he let her come to harm he'd do anything to give them the future they deserved. He thought about how his future self fell for Ariel and it took months maybe it was fast this time but he saw it all he could change it now they could have more time, this time even a whole lifetime together.

Finally Killian couldn't do this anymore he just needed her nothing else to him mattered like it did before. He looked around his cabin that he remembered spending lifetimes in and just wanted it gone, he wanted something steady in his life. If that meant giving up the sea, his ship and his life as he knew it to be then that's what he would do. He would end his revenge against Rumpelstiltskin because he knew he needed the man, he watched him help him far more then Killian deserved in the future.

He got up from his bed and knew he just needed Ariel. He walked back her home which he started thinking of as their home. The air was cool and it calmed him he felt clear for the first time in years. He was happy truly happy for the first time in so long he couldn't even fathom an answer to the last time he felt such joy.

He opened the door, thinking he would go to Ariel and tell her how much she met to him. He heard Melody screaming in the bed room as if in pain. He broke in a run to Melody's room and rushed to her side. "Melody love?" He shook her a bit. Melody continued to scream and thrash around. Killian grabbed her from her bed and went into Ariel's room. A cold fear gripped him and he looked at the empty bed there was a sign of a struggle.

Melody screamed again, this time crying out for her "Papa!" Killian held her. "Wake up Melody! I'm hear love please wake up." He tried taking her over to the sink and placing some water on her face but it was becoming clear to him that whatever was going on it was real to his little girl, she was terrified.

Killian had no idea what do to he grabbed the phone and dug through Ariel's purse for Gold's number. He didn't know where he lived but it was too late for him to still be at his shop. Killian took Ariel's phone and dialed it with his shaking hand. He looked back at his little girl, tears were running down her face. The phone was ringing, "Melody please, and where was Ariel? This had to be Cora."

It took three rings before someone picked up the other end Killian wasted no time explaining, "Gold?" He said into the phone "Cora has Ariel and Melody won't wake up." He was rambling into the phone. Melody was still yelling in his arms it was breaking his heart.

Gold was about to ask if Hook even KNEW what time it was?! But then he heard 'Cora' and 'Melody' and gave. "Meet me at my shop." His tired voice said into the phone.

"I will be there." He grabbed Melody and left. _Where the hell was Ariel? It was his worst nightmare… and it was coming true._Melody sobbed all the way to the shop and Killian never felt so useless in his life. He reached Gold shop relieved to find it was open.

"Gold?" He said into the darkness.

"Back room Killian." Gold's voice echoed in the shop.

He ran back there "Gold, thank you for coming Melody she won't wake up and Cora must have Ariel... if she hurts her Melody won't exist!" Killian's voice sounded strange to his own ears it was so scared.

Gold swore rather bluntly. He then placed his hand on Melody, he quickly removed his hand. "Cora placed a spell on her." He muttered. "And you're right, she has Ariel."

Killian almost broke into tears but he pushed them down and swallowed his pain. "What can I do? I have to find her."

"I understand. Bring Melody to the back room." Gold said simply.

He carried Melody into the back room and set her down on a small couch Gold had for sale. "If something happens..."Rumple looked to him his eyes questioning.

"She won't be born." Killian finished his voice low and filled with pain.

"And Melody would simply fade away." Rumple confirmed.

Killian nodded. "Anything you can do"

"Right now, the only thing I can do is place a shield around her, so that whatever is causing Melody to cry out won't be able to reach her." Gold explained. " Lucky for you I have something."

"What am I going to do if she dies?" Killian couldn't finish the pain was eating him up inside. "Do you know where Cora is?"

"I felt her when I touched Melody. If I can fallow that aura..." Rumple told him placing a protection spell over Melody. She seemed to relax and her features calmed for the first time since Killian had seen her tonight.

Killian watched him. "Thank you… I don't know what I would do if you weren't here." For once Killian was happy he didn't kill Rumpelstiltskin because if he had well he wouldn't have a clue what to do.

Rumple then grabbed a few more magical items, handing Hook a glowing stone. "Wear that, I made it as a protection for Belle, but right now you need it if Cora tries going for your heart"

Killian nodded. "Alright I will." He put the stone around his neck.

"Let's go. Melody will be safe here." Rumple told him. Killian followed him with no questions.

"This is way too much like the future... when Ariel... died." Killian told Gold.

"Don't think of that right now I need you sharp Killian, your no use to me like this." Rumple scolded him. "Right now we must focus on getting Ariel if you wish to keep Melody alive! Alright now grab on to my coat." He told Killian, the pirate grabbed it without hesitation.

"Now thinkof Ariel. If she is your True Love, my magic will take us right to her." Gold advised him.

Killian did his best to picture Ariel in his mind a clear image of her teal green eyes, or the way her red hair glowed in the sunlight. Her voice when she sang to him, her smile, her laugh everything about her until the image was complete.

Gold then threw magic powder on the ground and blue smoke encircled the both of them. When the smoke cleared they were no longer in the shop but Cora's hideaway where Killian had been once before in the future.

"Cora's lair?" Killian was pretty sure he recognized it right away.

Gold gave a nod. "Though I don't sense Cora." He started making his way to the main room. He took out the wand he stole form a fairy just for this reason. "Move carefully" He warned.

"Can you sense Ariel?" Killian questioned.

"I hid hers...remember?" He reminded Killian.

Killian really wished he had his sword He made it around a corner. "That's right."

Rumple was a bit shocked at how well the potion worked even he couldn't sense Ariel's magical aura. As the two made their way through the winding pathways Killian walked into entrance that was all to filmier to him Killian's heart dropped. "This is where…" His breathing became labored. He stopped for a moment, " If Ariel was…"

"Focus!" Gold hissed. "Is she there?"

Killian made his way carefully around the corner his blood froze when he saw her figure laying on the ground her red hair flowing around her like a halo. _Gods No!_ He ran to her slamming on his knees beside her. " Ariel? Ariel?"

Gold didn't see or feel Cora but he didn't drop his guard. Killian pulled Ariel into his arms "Ariel Love Please?" As if Ariel was answering his pleas she opened her eyes slowly. "Killian?" She asked her voice so weak it was almost gone.

"What happened love?" Killian asked running the back of his hand down her face, Ariel closed her eyes unable to keep them open.

"Gold? What happened to her she isn't hurt?" Killian asked.

"There's time for that later! We need to get her out" He hissed at him. Killian nodded and picked up Ariel and carried her over to Gold. "The same way?"

He nodded. "Only Melody this time." Gold had him grab on to his coat.

"Okay." Killian thought of his baby girl. Gold threw powder down and blue smoke carried them back to the shop. Once they got back to the shop Killian set Ariel down a on the floor so he could look at her. "Ariel Love? Gold what happened to her... do you know can you tell me?"

"I…don't know what she was put through." Rumple told him, he had some ideas but he didn't want to tell Killian until he knew for sure.

"Can you tell if the baby is okay?" Killian asked his voice breaking he kissed Ariel's forehead softly. Melody lay still, under the spell yet. Gold hurried over to Ariel. "Melody is under a sleeping curse but I see no pricks and it's highly unlikely she was fed anything. She couldn't have gotten to Melody, unless..." He swore and hurried to Ariel as well and began to search Gold began to look around the area of Ariel's stomach especially. "If Cora saw Melody before taking Ariel then she knew Ariel was her mom, and it is a chance...but a chance it appears she ...might...have...Aha!" Gold concluded.

Killian was still lost, "Did you find something?"

Gold sighed. "When a woman is with child where would be the best place to say effect the baby's health, hmm?"

"A spell on the baby but how could she know Ariel's pregnant, she must know who Melody is?"

He slapped hook on the arm. "FOCUS, The quickest way to get the sleeping curse into the body is DIRECTLY through the bloodstream!" Gold informed him.

"So it's affecting both of them... "Killian finally got it,"How can we break it?"

"Finally!" He said sarcastically. Killian gave him a look.

"You need to wake ARIEL!" Rumple was getting annoyed.

"Okay, how?" Killian asked, at that Gold gave a growl. "Seriously?" He raised his eyebrows.

Killian thought for a moment trying to calm himself. "Alright it's a sleeping curse, oh a kiss really? You mean that actually works?"

He rolled his eyes if it's _True Love's Kiss_ of course it'll work, Dearie."

Killian thought about it for a moment he loved Ariel, enough to stop fighting for Milah's revenge, enough to give up his life as he knew it to be with her, to be a father to his daughter, to change his ways. He leaned over and placed his lips on hers softly.

Ariel's eyes fluttered open. "Killian?" Her hands went to her Belly. She looked around and noticed where she was, "Gold?"

Hook met her eyes full of love for her he was so happy she was okay, "Is Melody safe?" Hook looked to the Sleeping Melody then his face growing sad.

"Cora, she used magic on me until I talked, I didn't but can the magic hurt the baby?" She asked Gold her voice still low and scratchy.

Gold looked over, "No Dearie the magic just causes pain it won't do any damage unless it's over several days." He told her, Gold wouldn't admit he was happy she was okay. He'd grown fond of her and her daughter. Still not Hook though but he would admit he didn't want to kill him anymore.

Ariel sat up and looked around. "Where's Melody?" Killian pointed to where Melody lay sleeping. Ariel crawled over to her, "Melody baby?" There was no response from her little girl and Killian choked back tears. Ariel started to cry and kissed Melody's forehead, Killian looked away. He held Ariel's hand. "I...I'm sorry..." He whispered. He was afraid that any louder and he'd break.

"No...No... I wouldn't tell her what she wanted to save her. I didn't care how much she hurt me just not her." Ariel told him crying Killian held Ariel her tears was the breaking point for him and tears ran down his face as well. Ariel leaned over Melody and kissed her brow again breaking into soft sobs. Her little girl this wasn't happening Ariel refused to believe she'd lose Melody.

Killian noticed Melody's face had more color and her eyes fluttered. "Look!" He whispered. "Ariel..."

Ariel lifted her head as Melody's eyes began to open. "Melody?"

"...Mama?" Melody's soft voice echoed in the room.

"Oh thank God... Melody are you okay?" She pulled her into her arms and leaned into Killian.

"Mama, why are we at Gold's?" She asked confused. "Melody do you remember anything?"

Melody shook her head. "Your safe now darling." Ariel looked over to Gold. "Thank you."

Gold gave a nod."I gave Hook a stone. Wear it Ariel, when you and Melody go out until we deal with Cora."

"I will." Ariel stood and walked over to him. "I might know of a way to stop Cora... but I have no idea how we could find what we need. I am sure you know of the Ink only Mermaid's can posse?"

"Yes!" Gold declared. "It _Binds_ magic." He shuddered at the thought.

"Do you think we can find it here? My father always carried it with him but I've never found my family here unless Regina is keeping them locked away." Ariel Sighed. "It was an idea anyway..."

"If you are up for the search?" Gold asked.

"Of course I am... I would love to find my father will you help me?" She asked him hopeful.

"I can help." Gold nodded.

"Really? I feel like I can't ask you for anything more after what you did for me. If you can and he has the Ink once we bind Cora's power the rest is yours Rumple."

Rumples eyes got wide. "I...may have the rest of the Ink?"

"You may and I am sure you know how powerful it is. That's assuming my father is here and still has it." Ariel agreed. She would make her father give him the Ink if it meant saving her life..

"My best bet would be Regina..." Gold told her.

"Can we get her to tell us I mean she is on Cora's side?"

He raised a finger and shook it. "As long as her mom is around her, her mother has power over her."

"So we need to separate them?" Ariel asked.

"Yes"

"Alright just tell me what to do Maybe Killian can help with that? We need a plan...shall we meet and make one tomorrow?" Ariel asked gold.

Gold gave a nod. "Killian, stay with Ariel tonight. If you'd like I can guard Melody."

"I think that would be for the best she will be safe with you and Belle."

Killian blinked then. _Melody...with...with Gold?_

"I am still weak and Killian can't protect her with Magic like you can. I am grateful."

Gold gave a nod. Melody however saw the look on her father's face. "Papa, don't worry, kay? Gold and Belle both adore me." Killian gave a weak smile. "You speak as if you know." He teased half-heartedly.

"She does know." Ariel told him. Ariel went over and hugged Melody "Just for tonight honey," She nodded. "I'm not worried Mama, its Papa who's upset."

"I'll talk to him don't worry." She kissed Melody on the cheek and went over to Killian "Are you really worried after all Gold did for us?"

"Not because of Gold but..." He started.

"What she is your child to if you have a reason just tell me..." Ariel wasn't about to do something he wouldn't agree on.

Killian looked at her "That's just it...she's my little girl too..."

"I know and we need to keep her safe. Trust me Cora knows a lot more then she should. She pretended to be Melody snuck into our home and she knew you were gone. She knew everything Killian. I am worried about Melody I want her with someone who can protect her and I don't think we can..." She brought her voice low so Melody couldn't hear.

"Then what good am I Ariel?!" He demanded his voice going back to the angry pirate she once knew so well.

"Killian? What are you saying you're her father we have to know when we are out of our depth and we are,I don't like being weak anymore then you do." Ariel tried to reason with him. She knew why he was so upset but she wanted to calm him down.

"But I am her FATHER, DAMMIT! I should be able to protect MY Little Princess!" Killian's voice rose. Melody jumped, rather startled. Ariel knew how he felt but now wasn't the time. She grabbed Melody and brought her over to Gold. "Please just watch her tonight." Gold nodded. Giving Melody a hug and telling her she loved her. Melody smiled she loved going to Gold's house he had so many neat things to look at.

Ariel went back over to Killian "Please Killian... not in front of Melody."

Killian shook in an emotional state. Ariel was right of course. Melody remembered nothing right now. Ariel took him by the hand "Come on we can talk, you can scream and yell as much as you want but not in front of Melody." She pulled him from the shop and down the street heading home. Killian shook on the verge of breaking all the way home.

Ariel held his hand once they walked into the house she hugged him and ran her hands threw his hair. "Killian... go ahead yell and scream at me." Ariel told him.

Killian opened his mouth to do just that, but broke in a sob than. Ariel hugged him her heart broke for him "I know, trust me I know, I tried to lie to Cora she saw right through them. I was scared than she used pain and I refused to tell her."

"I-I should be able to protect Melody...to protect you!" Killian sobbed. He was broken he wanted so much to protect her but if he couldn't do that what use was he?

Ariel kissed his cheek. "Killian you can, magic is a little out of our range. In every other way you can protect us better than anyone and I love you for that. I love you for all of it, you stayed when you could have left, you became her father, I know how hard that must have been for you but you did it anyway. Killian..."

"I don't want to lose you...I don't want Melody to remember it twice..." He cried into her shoulder.

"I know... I know and if something had happened to me she wouldn't be here... I couldn't stop thinking about it Killian, I knew, I couldn't let her kill me." Ariel told him tears running down her face. She held him close Ariel had never felt such love for him as she did in that moment. No matter what they did in the future it would be together. Even broken down and hurting at least they had each other.

"And you didn't let her you fought all the way Love." He told her rubbing her back.

"I did... I thought I would die but I couldn't let her know. If I had died well I probably should have told her because Melody wouldn't be here. I think she knows Melody is from the future, I think she knows that's why she didn't kill me. This is why Melody is safer with Gold tonight."

Killian's body shook all over. "I…I should have never come here...should have never brought Cora."

Ariel held his face in her hands "If you hadn't we wouldn't have found each other. Listen to me Killian the life we will have. Even if it's short we were in love and had a daughter, who is worth my life. I would give it to her a thousand times. Six happy years with you its more then I could have asked for. I love you, you have made my life better just being in it." Ariel admitted she kissed him softly, "I won't hide it anymore I love you." She looked into his eyes and touched her forehead to his just letting their breaths mingle.

Tears fell from his eyes as he heard that phrase from her his hand holding her sides. He loved her to but he was too upset to say anything. Ariel held him for a moment then she took his hand and led him to her room. I can't stand anymore," She told him making him sit on the bed. She knelt on the floor in front of him. Taking her thumbs and bushing away his tears. "We will figure this out I promise."

"...I-I know." he whispered. "Ariel I...I love you too! I'd give my own life time and again if it meant saving you and saving Melody." He was ready to break again. She leaned up and put her arm around him. "I know you would... I know we are going to fix this we will be happy. I won't let Cora ruin our happiness." Ariel told him pressing her forehead to his again the closeness helped her and she hoped it would do the same for him. He gave a small sad smile then and a nod. Ariel opened her lips and kissed him carefully.

"Lets...go to bed ," He asked.

"Alright." Ariel went over to her dresser and pulled out a clean night grown. She took off her old one and put on the new one. "Killian can you just hold me?" She asked as she crawled into bed.

"I..I can" Ariel crawled in his arms and laid her head on his chest. "Are you mad at me for leaving Melody with Gold?" She didn't want to bring this up again but needed to know.

He rubbed her back. "Mad?"

"Yeah... I know how you feel about Gold and I know I just sent her off with him without really asking you. She wanted to apologize for it even though Ariel knew it was the right thing to do.

"I'm not mad it's just after a lifetime of wishing ill on him..."

"It's hard to see him leave with your daughter." Ariel guessed.

Killian was silent for a long moment "Aye..."

"He will protect her you know. After all he did for us Killian he led you to me didn't he?" Ariel questioned. "So do you trust him? I understand that's a heavy question but honestly…" She wanted to know if he was over the revenge thing. Ariel knew back in the past when she knew him, it was all he thought about day and night. She needed to know if he could move on like he did in the future.

Killian closed his eyes. "Really, do I have a choice?"

"Well not really" Ariel told him truthfully.

"Then there you are." He answered. Ariel could tell he wanted to be finished with this conversation.

"I know, I am sorry, we are actually lucky to have him help us. I know that's not easy for you but I guess we have to push that aside to protect her." Ariel finished. She would drop the subject now and leave him with that.

"Aye, I will." Killian actually agreed. Ariel leaned up from her place on his chest turning she kissed him. Killian rubbed her back as they kissed.

"I'm also sorry I kept pushing you away Killian." Ariel said burying her face in his neck.

"Don't be." he whispered. "I hurt you too."

Thing have changed, you're not the same." She kissed his neck softly.

"All I could think about all night before Cora... was you, I missed you one night and I missed you." Ariel confessed. It was silly she spent years alone but now having him in her life knowing what they would one day mean to each other it hurt to be away.

He chuckled softly. "You too?"

"You? I couldn't sleep I just kept thinking how strange it was that you weren't there. Then I realized that I must be crazy because it's only been a few days..."

He gave a chuckle. "Aye me too." Killian admitted his hand making small circles on her back.

Ariel looked at him "You mean you felt the same way?"

"I did..." Killian told her.

"You came back and found me missing?" Ariel asked him looking into his eyes.

He gave a nod. "And Melody screaming..."

Ariel's eyes widened "Screaming? Oh God and you brought her to Gold how?"

"I tried to assure her I was here and she'd be okay, then I called Gold." He ran through the night for her because he knew she should know.

"I am glad you called him." She told him running her hand through his hair.

"I-I didn't know what else." Killian stopped.

"I wouldn't have either, when Cora took Melody's form I really thought it was Melody. Once I found out it was her I tried getting away. She told me she'd hurt Melody so I went with her." Ariel admitted. Killian gave a frustrated sigh.

Ariel continued, "It's not lost on me that doing so would only hurt Melody, but when I heard my little girl screaming in terror what could I do."

"Right right..."

Something else was clearly bothering him "So what's on your mind?"

"What if I do lose you now...before...before..." He placed his hand on her belly. He looked into her eyes, his were dark and filled with pain.

"You won't." She kissed him as if to prove her point. "My power is hidden, I have this" She held up the stone necklace "and we have Rumpelstiltskin on our side."

"But my future self could still lose Melody..."

"I know but we won't let that happen. I thought about it...how painful, I couldn't do that to your future self. We are going to beat her once we find my father. If he has the Ink we can bind Cora's powers for Good." Ariel told him. Killian gave a nod.

"You trust me don't you? Believe me I don't want to die."Ariel finished. Killian kissed her gently, "I trust you."

"Good then can I show you how much I missed you now?" Ariel asked him running her hand down his chest. She needed him more then she could put into words, Ariel wanted to take that pain out of his eyes more than anything. Something, anything to calm both their fears and bring them a few moments of needed peace.

He closed his eyes, "Mmmm" He murmured Ariel kissed his neck softly at first then she dragged her teeth along his collar bone. "Because I did and I know it's late and I'm sleepy but I still want you." She warned him her voice low and sexy.

"You won't hear complaints from me Love." Killian said. He was surprised as always by her boldness it was something that he always liked about her. When Ariel wanted something she went after it and right now she wanted him.

"Good," Her hands went lower and she kissed him. Killian closed his eyes. Taking in all the sensory feelings he could let go with her and he hadn't had that in a very long time with anyone. Ariel kept kissing his chest going lower until she was at his hip bone which she bit lightly before going lower and Killian gasped.

She liked his response so she kept going "Killian? Do you remember how I told you I would repay you for the morning in the shower?" Ariel wanted to do something to help him forget and relax. Even after being hurt by Cora's magic she still wanted him Ariel would at least give him pleasure in place of his pain for a few moments at least.

"Aye..." he said though another breath he was having a really hard time focusing on anything but her mouth and her hands.

"Well," Her hands caressed his legs and removed his boxers. Killian was in pure bliss and then Ariel did something he never expected. She took him in her mouth and his mind shut down for a few moments before it was filled with wonder. Men paid for things like this women didn't do them out of the kindness of their heart. Milah never did… then he couldn't think anymore. Ariel was so amazing her heart knew no bounds and he was shocked to the core at how much he loved her. Then she did something with her tongue and he moaned. Lost in a pleasure he couldn't remember feeling in his whole life. He let go all thought all reason everything he surrendered to the waves of pure gratification she was giving to him. It didn't take long until he was spent and laying bad on the bed panting heavily.

Ariel was in the bathroom and came out a few moments later crawling into bed next to him. "That good?" She asked him throwing back exactly what he said to her after such activities.

He chuckled. "Aye, that good." He pulled her closer.

Ariel laughed. "Well I am happy then," She kissed him once more and then put her head down. "I'm going to sleep and then we can get up and get our little girl back."

"Sleep then love...I'm here" He kissed her head. She fell asleep quickly and Killian couldn't stop thinking about how he couldn't lose her. He wanted to spend every night next to her and kiss her awake in the mornings. The more he thought about it the madder he became at Cora. Finally he knew he wouldn't sleep tonight, he got out of bed and put in the DVD turning it down low. Maybe there were clues at least.


	10. Chapter 10: Message in a Bottle

Chapter 10: Message in a Bottle

Getting about half way through this story at this point! Thanks for reading! Remember Review!

Once Ariel had finally slept enough to feel close to normal, she opened her eyes. Surprised to see the TV on and the DVD playing she went over watching the man in the video. He was in so much pain that it hurt her to watch it. Ariel decided to watch it, it was now or never and she backed it up hit play. Ariel watched as the future Killian unfolded their life together, before she died it sounded like they were perfectly happy. She couldn't help the tears that ran down her cheeks as he told the story of their lives. No wonder Killian cried when he watched this it was heartbreaking, she wished she could at least hold Killian. The DVD reached the end and went blank for a moment suddenly, future Killian popped back up. " Ariel...Ariel...Love, I don't know if you're watching this?" His voice was a whisper.

Ariel was stunned her finger tips touched the TV briefly and she choked back a sob. Just as if he expected her to do so, he leaned forward kissing her hand or the screen rather. Ariel let a tear fall, future Killian knew her so well.

"You marked this for your eyes only but you must have known I would try to watch it?" She whispered.

"I..." He gave a soft laugh. "I guess I knew you try and watch this, your curiosity was an adorable quality." He admitted to her bringing fresh tears to her eyes. "Melody has that to she asks about you constantly."

Ariel brought her hand up to her face. "Oh Killian, I am so sorry I am not there."

"Don't beat yourself up, love." He assured. "Yes...it's hard but I'm doing a whole lot better now than I was before."

Ariel didn't want to think about how he was before. It was too raw the pain of that though cut her like a knife. "I am so glad…"

"Papa?" The voice rang out from somewhere off the screen. "Papa, where are you?" Ariel was happy to hear Melody on the tape. "Living room Love" He called out. "I suppose by now you'd know that voice." He chuckled. "Who you talking to papa?" Melody popped in screen.

Ariel felt tears sting her eyes, he was a loving father and everything she ever wanted but never expected him to be. She loved him so much, even when she was a mermaid though as a mermaid she thought herself a fool for loving him. She knew what kind of man he could be if he wanted. In their daughter, he found something more than himself and a way to love again.

"I'm doing what Doc Hopper suggested, I'm taping a video to Mama."He informed Meody. "Really?" Melody chirped.

Ariel saw how much he loved Melody, it made him choosing to send her back to her that much more meaningful. The one person in his life he loved the most and now she was here to try to give Ariel back her life. Ariel couldn't image how hard that must have been for him or how scared he must be making this video. Ariel had known Killian to be a man overtaken with revenge and he cared for nothing else. Now because of Melody he was actually talking to someone about his pain. Ariel couldn't believe how much he was capable of changing.

He nodded, "You want to say something, songbird?"

"Aye!" Melody declared climbing up into her father's lap. "Hi Mommy! I'm takin' care of daddy for you!"

Ariel broke into tears at her daughter and Killian. They were so close and if anything happened to Melody here she couldn't bear it. "And you're doing such a good job."

"I'll see you soon, Mommy promise! You'll see!" She declared. "Come get ready for bed, songbird, aye?" "I'll come and read some more to you." Killian told her, kissing the side of her head. "Okay Daddy!" Melody kissed his check then and slid off his lap. "Night Mommy!" Killian watched Melody go he didn't look back at the camera for what seemed like forever.

"Did Melody know she was coming at this point?" Ariel asked out loud, watching Killian look back at his little girl. It was a look you give someone when you might not see them for a long time.

"She's something' isn't she?" He asked still not turning back. He swallowed. "And she's a very lucky girl Gold found a way to send her back to you..to -to us." His voice started breaking.

"Oh Killian, I am blessed to have her here I will take good care of her." She promised him, "She is the most perfect little girl."

He turned back to the camera, tears in his eyes then. "I only wish I..." his voice broke. "I-I'm sorry Ariel..." He bushed a tear away roughly. "I wish I could travel back with Melody or even in her place. Gold, he said that wasn't wise not with him knowing what I was like in the past." He chuckled through his tears.

"I wish you could have to." Ariel was thinking how strange that would be would this Killian be jealous of Past Killian? She shook her head.

"I know…that once you learn who Melody is...You'll take great care of her."

"Of course..." Ariel said her voice above a whisper.

"Daddy, come read Peter Pan!" That made Killian chuckle.

Ariel couldn't help but smile. "I love you Killian… I will do all I can to give you back your Ariel."

"Night Love, if all goes well and as planned I'll see you soon." He leaned forward and kissed the camera once more.

"Yes you will Killian." Ariel told him it was more of promise she would do anything to get back to him.

He let the camera run so that Ariel could hear him read to Melody the DVD went blank as the video reached the end. Ariel listened to his voice reading and then broke into soft sobs. Killian next to her started to stir as Ariel sat on the floor with her head in her lap shaking with sobs.

"Ariel?" Killian was now awake and surprised to find her sobbing on the floor. Ariel looked up at Killian's voice bushing away tears with her finger tips. "What's wrong Love?" He asked her his voice filled with kindness.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you." She went over to him and put her arms around him as Killian held her carefully. "I'm just upset... I'll be okay." She told him sniffling.

"Upset?" Killian asked a bit confused.

"Yes about Cora." Ariel didn't know if she should tell him about the video. She didn't think so, then he'd want to watch it and Ariel figured Killian meant it for her eyes only. His hand went to her cheek. "Don't worry Love, we'll win."

"I know we will we have to." Now more than ever Ariel thought Cora was getting to damn close. Killian stopped her dark thoughts by kissing her and Ariel melted into his kiss. "Let's go see our daughter

"Now?" Killian asked, he was still exhausted

"Yes Killian we went to sleep at like 4 it's mid morning now." She laughed it felt good. "Hmm I know!" Ariel jumped up put on her robe and grabbed a few things from the kitchen "Breakfast in bed. Then we go get our daughter."

Killian smiled at her joy happy to finally see it, "Deal!"

She giggled handing him a bowl and whatever box of cereal she had. "So you eat it with milk its good you will like it, Melody apparently likes it with bacon." She laughed again. Killian joined her.

"But we ate all the bacon yesterday, I am going to miss her so much and it will be years before we get to see her this age." Ariel admitted sadly Killian hugged her with one arm to comfort her. "Only 9 short years..." He told her.

Ariel smiled. "I guess it is pretty short after all the time you spent in Neverland and my 28 year curse." Killian kissed her deeply then he wanted her to not worry about anything for a few moments. Ariel kissed him back eagerly breakfast was forgotten for a moment as they kissed.

"Or we can wait a bit longer before leaving." She told him pushing the box of cereal out of the way so she could get closer to him. She put herself in his lap much like she did the first night they were together. Then Ariel kissed him opening her mouth and letting her tongue explore his he moaned into her mouth as his kisses got more intense.

"Do you wish to pick Melody up soon?" He asked her breathless.

"Do you?" She ran her hands over his back.

Killian chuckled. "You sure are full of love today."

She laughed "Yeah, well what can I say after pushing you away for days... I guess I want to make up for lost time. I didn't like pushing you away it was hard like that time in the bathroom." Her mind drifted to the moment of them in the bathroom with nothing but a towel between them before he pulled it away.

"Oh?" Killian asked as if he knew what moment she was referring to.

She smiled "Yeah."

"Did you want to recreate that moment?" He offered with a guttural growl.

"God yes!" Ariel told him laughing. "So yeah I am going to go take a shower." She kissed him teasingly "Bye" and with that she popped up from the bed and went into the bathroom. He chuckled waiting until he heard the water run. Ariel was actually grateful she decided to take a shower because she was still sore from the pain Cora inflicted on her. She wouldn't tell Killian how bad it was, how she taunted her until Ariel had no strength left.

Killian knocked at the door, "Gonna knock this time Killian?" She giggled.

"Of course" he growled and entered "After you were so upset last night, I only thought it fair." He told her.

Ariel stuck her head out of the curtain "Really? How sweet,"

Killian gave a playful growl he couched like a tiger being silly, Ariel smiled her eyes full of love for him.

He 'pounced' then pulling her into him and out of the shower she squealed throwing her arms around him. He laughed and set her down on the counter, "This is much better," She told him kissing him deeply. Killian responded eagerly chasing her lips with his and biting her bottom lip and pulling away lightly. Ariel moaned in response as Killian kissed down her neck and breast giving each one attention. Ariel closed her eyes to savior each sensation. She was soaking wet and naked, he was fully dressed now wet from her soaked body. The feeling of herself pressed up against him dressed was pure bliss it created an awareness in her body she wasn't expecting. The shower was still on water spraying in the background Ariel could care less all she thought of was him. Killian tore off his shirt tossing it aside and then pulling her in for a long kiss his mouth taking hers demanding and hard.. Ariel ran her hands down his well toned chest and stopped at his hips. Ariel bent and kissed his neck hard her fingers hook into the waist band of his boxers and she pulled them down using her foot to bring them to the floor. Killian moaned surprised as wave of arousal shot though him.

"What-what about ou-our lil songbird..." He gasped.

Ariel eyes opened at his use of songbird she smiled. "Well I am thinking another hour won't be too bad. She is safe and I won't be able to think straight if I don't do this right now." She told him pulling him back to her breathlessly. Killian smiled at that, Gods she was beautiful he kissed her down her chest tracing her curves with his hand.

Ariel moaned. "I love you."

"I Love You." He replied kneeling in front of her, she grabbed him for a moment pulling him up and closer to her. "I wasn't talking about that bathroom moment do you remember when you asked me for one last kiss?" She asked him kissing his neck.

"Yes..." Killian mumbled into her hair.

"And I painfully... because believe me it was painful shoved you away?" Ariel continued.

He gave a nod, he knew all too well that moment hurt him that she was so scared of feeling hurt by him even when she knew they would be together in day she would still push him away.

"Well I won't do that this time." She gave him a smirk, "I promise," As if to prove her point, she wrapped her legs around him pulling him flush with her body.

"Then I can have that kiss?" He raised a brow.

"You may."

He leaned in and gave her a deep, passion-filled kiss his tongue and lips met hers in a furry of passion ignited by a need he didn't understand but was to full of her senses to care. He entered her in his need and Ariel moaned, Killian almost lost his mind at her voice so sweet in is ear. They found that filmier rhythm and this time they didn't have to worry about silencing their passions. The counter wasn't exactly comfortable but as long as they didn't break it she didn't care. She leaned back as her pleasure over took her. When she reached her peak she dug her nails into Killian's back and kissed his shoulder. Which was more than enough for him to find his on release and he shook in her arms. Ariel held him in her arms for a few minutes before he couldn't stand any longer and sat down on the bathroom floor. Ariel leaned back into the mirror and tried to catch her breath.

"Killian if I have known that's what would have happened when I pushed you away I wouldn't have."

"That good?" He laughed. Watching her with wonder in his intense gaze he wanted to commit the sight of her like this because she was amazingly sexy and he'd never seen anything he wanted more in his life.

Ariel tried to laugh but it was breathless. "I don't know was it good for you? I know one thing I need another shower." She told him finally lifting her head to look down at him. Sprawled over her bathroom floor it never looked more inviting and part of her wanted to spend the better part of the day enjoying him anywhere they wanted to in the house.

"To cool down, eh?" He teased giving her his trademark smirk.

"Something like that, come on let's shower and go see our baby girl I miss her already." Ariel said going back toward the shower and waiting for it to warm up before jumping in.

"Aye" He agreed joining her. They showered quickly sharing only a few kisses and touches or they'd never get out and back to their daughter. Ariel got dressed and ran a bush through her hair smiling.

"Alright are you ready. We have to go to Gold's house I am sure she won't be at the shop today." Ariel speculated.

Killian nodded. Ariel started the car and drove. "Also a warning don't make fun of his house..."

"Make fun?" Killian asked clearly confused.

"Yeah it's kinda... well pink." Ariel admitted. All the folks in Storybrooke though it was strange the most feared and powerful man in town lived in a bright pink house. Ariel always thought it was a charming home to big for one man. She guessed he collected things like in his shop and thought it was funny that they both had a penchant for collections. Even in Ariel's cursed form Adrianna still collected things mostly ocean related items much like Ariel herself collected human things.

He snickered. Ariel cracked a smile she couldn't help laugh at his sense of humor it was great. "Hey it's nice... so I am warning you don't." She drove through Storybrooke quickly and was at Gold's house pretty fast. She turned to Killian. "Alright make your jokes now."

Killian had a number of them, "Rufflestilskin." He laughed. "Oh instead of dark magic pink magic." He continued. After a few moments Ariel looked at him "Are you done?" She asked but couldn't help smile because he was actually laughing pretty hard and she wondered when the last time was he laughed like that. It was contagious and she laughed too they must have made a ridiculous sight laughing in her car. Once they had calmed down a bit Ariel walked up the path and rang the bell.

"Black magic goes well with PINK!" He finished. "I guess RUFFLEstiltskin would know, hmm?"

"Killian I am going to hurt you if you don't stop." She giggled. He was being rather cute she couldn't help it. "Now shush," She rang the bell again. He was about to make another comment Ariel could sense it. She waited hoping Killian would not say anything in front of Gold.

Gold opened the door and looked at them for a few moments. As if taking in something.

Ariel smiled "Hello sorry we're late I hope she wasn't much trouble."

"Not at all, twas nice to have a child around again," Gold said his voice a touch sad.

"Is Melody with Belle?" Ariel asked.

"Yes, in my library." Gold said letting them in.

"I should go see her and then can we talk about how we can find my father?" Ariel said. Gold led them through his home and to his library. Ariel couldn't help but notice that his home was as she expected, nice but covered with his collection she smiled inwardly at the thought. When Gold opened the library Belle was reading to Melody as she sat on her lap.

Ariel smiled, Melody looked up to Belle maybe as a mother figure now that she didn't have one. Ariel wondered and it was a sad thought. They were reading a collection of Hans Christian Anderson stories Ariel simply walked over and sat across from them content to just listen to Belle read. It was his tale of The Little mermaid Ariel hated this version of her story but she had to agree it would be hard to love someone so much. Ariel still wasn't sure what she would do in the mermaid's place and was glad she never had to think about it. Belle had reached near the end but paused upon seeing Ariel, "Go on Miss Belle...please?" Melody begged. Yes she knew the ending of the tale, but Past Belle didn't know this.

Ariel smiled. "Go ahead Belle." Belle smiled and finished the tale. Ariel watched Melody she seemed to even like this version. Melody gave a happy sigh at the end of the story.

"You like that ending Melody?" Ariel asked. She gave a nod.

"So what do you think Disney version or this one?" Ariel asked curious.

"They both have good qualities" Melody said.

"Oh yeah, how so?" Ariel wanted to know what her little girl thought.

"Well, the Disney allows for a happy ending but, Anderson's story is just so lovely written I read it the first time when I was eight." Melody told her. Ariel smiled her daughter was so brilliant.

"Melody you're so smart honey, I am glad you like the story both of them actually. I am fond of the Disney version myself." Ariel smiled.

Melody looked up to see Killian. "Daddy!" she cheered. "Belle looked up as well, her eyes growing huge in fear. Ariel watched Belle rumple had talked to her didn't he? He had, but she still didn't quite trust Hook.

"So Belle how are you?" Ariel tried to get Belle's mind off of it.

"I'm well..." Belle said hesitating slightly.

"You look very good. Did you have fun with Melody?"

"Yes, I would gladly watch her again." Belle told her smiling.

Ariel smiled "Great, Thanks so much Belle."

She nodded.

"Um, Miss Belle?" Hook spoke up as Ariel looked over at Killian.

"Belle I… would like to, it probably doesn't matter but I am sorry. I've changed, I didn't know I could but I did and I feel bad about hurting you."

Belle looked to Hook with a wary eye, she still didn't trust him and was actually shocked about his apology.

"It's more than okay if you don't believe me, I just want you to know. Things change I guess when you find a reason to live." He told her, yes he had a chance at a real life a happy one he could finally have something real.

Belle had a small smile playing on her lips.

"Belle, I was wrong about a lot of things. I know that now." Killian told her honestly.

Belle nodded.

"I hope someday you can forgive me." Killian finished.

"I forgive you, Killian is it?" She told him.

"Aye it is. Thank you Belle." He bent his head for a moment in thanks.

"I believe there is good in everyone." Belle told him.

"I think you and Ariel would get along great Belle." Killian told her.

Ariel smiled, she was falling even more in love with him at that moment.

"It seems we would." Belle said looking over and smiling at Ariel.

"I think so Belle." Ariel told her.

"I guess we need to create a plan Belle would you mind staying with Melody while I talk to Rumple?" Ariel asked her.

"I'd love to Melody, would you like me to read you more Anderson or read you my story?" She giggled.

Ariel got up and went to talk to Rumple "Where would you like to chat?" She asked, Rumple looked to her and Hook. "Let's go downstairs" Ariel nodded and followed him.

"So have you thought of anything that can help us find my father?" Ariel asked him once they got downstairs.

"I've talked to others and managed ideas, yes." Rumple told them.


	11. Chapter 11: Ocean Memories

Chapter 11 Ocean Memories

Hey guys we are at the half way point with this story if you're sticking with us cookies for all of you! Remember reviewing gets us to bring you chapters faster! Thanks so much!

"Oh that's good news," Ariel told Rumple, excited about the prospect of seeing her father again. "So where do we start?"

Rumple looked at Ariel before speaking, "Well, one particular source told me that she recalls an older man from a senior citizen living community here in Storybrooke. He once told one of the workers he was king of the seas."

Ariel raised her eyebrow, "What? Should we go check it out? What did the man look like?" She asked. Ariel couldn't even think about how painful it would be to see her powerful father reduced to an old man living in a place like that.

Rumple gave a nod making his way to grab his coat and going out the door.

"Then let's go, it might take him time to remember me." Ariel told them.

Rumple nodded, "We'll leave Melody here with Belle."

"Alright," Ariel agreed looking to Killian. "Melody will love that." She smiled, Killian nodded in agreement.

They made their way to the retirement home in Storybrooke and Ariel let Gold ask to see the man which could very well be her father. The nurse at the desk looked it up, she gave a nod and gave the number of his room. Ariel made her way down the hallway, her whole body was tense she was scared and excited. Ariel went ahead of the other two and went to knock on the door but it was open.

The gentleman in the room was reading a news paper seated. Ariel walked around him to get a good look at him. "Hello?" She said hoping not to frighten him. The man looked up, appearing to see a ghost at first. Ariel looked into his eyes if this was her father it was hard to recognize him without the beard but his eyes looked so filmier they were blue like hers. He rose to his feet slightly.

"Do you remember me?" Ariel asked her voice quiet.

"Athena..." He said softly. "But...you… you can't be..."

Ariel gasped at the name it was her mothers, "No Daddy it's me Ariel?" She tried.

"A-Ariel?" He stuttered.

"Yes, Daddy?" Ariel's voice rose in surprise she was so excited. Ariel looked into his eyes. "Daddy?" She had to be sure.

Ariel felt tears form, "Yes, Daddy... I've been looking for you everywhere." Ariel hugged him, he returned her embrace, tears falling from his own eyes as he hugged his youngest daughter.

"Oh Daddy, I have so much to tell you but I must know something that can possibly save my life..."

He blinked at that. "Save-save your life? Are...are you dying?" He asked his voice soft.

"No, but someone wants to kill me, someone with Magic Cora. She wants my power I have your power, I can create weather over the seas." Ariel told him a bit worried.

"What do you want to know, my daughter?" The former king asked her.

"Do you still have any ink left?" Ariel asked since it was the only thing that could save her.

He looked confused. "The ink..." He rose to his feet again, trying to recall...

"I know it's asking a lot from you but it can save me I promise you that." Ariel told him."So if you have it please let me know?"

"I will look for it Ariel," He promised her.

"Really?" Ariel's eyes lit up. "Oh you don't know how grateful I would be." Ariel hugged him than looked out the door, "I want you to meet someone."

"Meet someone?" He asked her.

"Yes, I.. .well I love him, I am going to have a child father." Ariel touched his hand he looked different as a human but his eyes were the same, he was still the way she remembered.

He blinked, "I'm...going to be a grandfather?" He smiled.

"Yes, you are Daddy. Do you want to meet the father of my child and the love of my life?" Ariel felt strange calling Killian that but he was Ariel loved him more than she had ever loved anyone.

He gave a nod, "Of course, I want to see who is so worthy to win my daughter's love."

Ariel leaned out the door and called Killian. She hoped her father wouldn't recognize him but if he did then she'd explain.

"Killian, do you want to meet my father?" He looked a bit worried, "Come on he is going to be your father in law one day we need to get this over with. Don't tell him you're a pirate." She smiled. "We will save that for another day." Ariel winked at him.

He sighed, alright for you Love he said giving in.

Ariel took his hand, "Thank you." She led Killian into her father's room. "Daddy this is Killian."

"Killian my father King Triton," Ariel smiled at her father.

The former king glared at him, "Killian, what's your surname?" He took in the one hand and was thinking that his young daughter wouldn't be so foolish. He knew the name of the most dreaded pirate in Neverland he wanted to drown him on more than one occasion.

Killian swallowed but stood firm he slipped his missing hand into his pocket so her father wouldn't notice. "Simply Killian Sir."

"Ariel please…please tell me this isn't Killian Jones or as he is known Captain Hook? If you aren't then, I apologize for suggesting it." Ariel's father's voice took on the berating tone Ariel once knew so well. Ariel watched him she didn't know what to say, should she stand up for Killian or let her father believe it wasn't him?

The Former King watched him his eyes narrowing as if he knew who Killian was.

Killian gave a sigh, "My name is indeed Killian Jones...sir." He said with a weak voice.

Triton looked at Ariel he used his powerful voice that once commanded the seas. "Ariel, of all the men in this world why did you have to pick a pirate? You know what these men did to your mother! Are you really so foolish?" Ariel stuck close to Killian. "Daddy he has changed and he isn't a pirate anymore please listen?"

"Is this why you asked me for the Ink? Ariel do you think I would give it to you now even if I had it?"

"Sir, please...this isn't why..." Killian started, he wanted Ariel safe at any cost, if that meant begging her father for what might save her he would throw pride aside.

"Yes, Daddy it because of a witch and she will kill me… I know we have seen the future."

"A witch Ariel when will you realize this path can only lead to pain... Ariel... I can't give you want you want. I am sorry."

Killian gave a defeated sigh. Ariel looked to Killian because there was nothing else she could do her heart was breaking. He ran his hand through his hair, "All is lost, Love..." He said softly turning to hold her arm. He then looked to Triton. "You sir, may not even see your lovely granddaughter because of this." Killian admitted.

Triton's eyes widened at that, "What are you talking about Ariel tells me she is with Child?" He looked to Ariel, "Ariel let me talk to Killian for a few moments would you please?" Ariel nodded and backed out the door, she needed to have her father see what she saw in Killian maybe it would help if he talked to him alone.

Killian stood facing Triton he swallowed.,"What do you want with my daughter Pirate?" He might be an old man in a hospital but he still could be commanding, just like the king he used to be. "Do you love her?" He asked simply.

"With my entire heart Sir," Killian told him. He wanted to tell Triton, he would die for Ariel a thousand times if it meant sparing her pain.

Triton studied him, "I know, I am no longer a king and she is no longer in my kingdom. I don't wish to see my youngest daughter hurt. What is the reason for the need of the Ink? Be honest with me Killian or you will regret it." The former King threatened.

"It is to protect Ariel sir...and our unborn baby girl." Killian told him.

"From who, Why is she in danger?" Triton looked worried.

"From a human witch...by the name of Cora..." He said her name with such anger.

"What does Cora want with her?" Triton asked concern apparent in his voice.

"Her heart," Killian's voice nearly broke just thinking about it. Before he could stop it the image of Ariel having her heart ripped from her chest and the scream she made filled his thoughts. He pushed the emotions down before he broke in front of the king.

Triton's eyes got huge, "Her heart whatever for?"

"Cora wishes to gain that mermaid magic," Killian tried to control his emotions he was struggling.

Triton closed his eyes for a moment, "I wish I had what she needs but I don't...you will protect her?"

"I will with my life sir... you don't have the ink?!" Killian looked upset.

"I don't, if I did she would have it. I am not a cruel man I love my daughter no matter who she may love but I can't give her what I don't have, I am sorry." Triton was clearly upset.

Killian collapsed to his knees then, there were VERY few he showed his weaker side to but this was their last hope if her father didn't have the ink he would lose her. He couldn't bear to think of it. He hurt so much it was too painful to stand, all he could see was her dying over and over again.

The King of the ocean went over to him, "You really love her don't you?" His voice was kind. He was shocked to the very core at the love this former pirate must have for his youngest daughter and he was touched by the pain he saw in Killian. "I will look for what you need if I can find it I will give it to my daughter, I am sure if it is here I can find it."

"As I've said, I would give my life if it meant protecting her and our songbird Melody..."

"Melody, you already have a name? Ariel is barely showing." He looked surprised.

"Both of us have seen the Future sir..."

He shook his head he had heard stranger things and he believed him, "You have my word I will find it If it's here but don't tell Ariel I don't want to disappoint her if I fail." He looked at Killian, "The future, what happens to her in the future? Please tell me if you know Killian."

He closed his eyes, "We have a little girl… Ariel lives to see Melody reach 6 years..."

"No," He sat down because standing was too painful his little girl dying because some witch wanted power? No, he couldn't stand for that. "I will find the ink or I'll die trying. What do I tell Ariel... if I can't find it?"

"Sir...I'll think of a way to tell her...you won't have to..." Killian told him his voice cracking in a way that told Triton all he needed to know. Killian would keep his word and he would die to protect Ariel.

He looked down at the former pirate, "Killian, I wanted to hate you when Ariel told me that you were the one who owns her heart but I do not hate you. In fact I would welcome you as a son, do everything you can to protect my daughter and I will find that ink."

Killian stayed on his knees, 'I shall sir and if you need anything from me..."

Triton smiled for the first time since Ariel left, "Protecting her and loving her is enough." He laughed. "If you were in my kingdom I'd make you a knight but since we are not I will just give you Ariel's hand."

"Thank you Sir." Killian nodded.

"Now go back to her and tell her what you wish but don't get her hopes up. I will leave this place and find what I need. Her hand is yours but I wish to be at the wedding and to meet my granddaughter."

Killian nodded again, "I'm sure, you'll get to meet her and you are indeed invited!" He hurried out then letting out a breath.

Ariel was waiting for him, "Killian what happened what did he say?" She wanted to make sure her father wasn't harsh with him.

"He said he would look for it Ariel." Killian told her when Ariel looked surprised he explained. "He could read my intentions and my heart I guess..."

"And he accepted you?" She asked her eyes huge.

"I guess he did," Killian smiled as Ariel hugged him.

"I wouldn't have cared, I love you nothing is changing that but let's go I miss Melody. Let me just go say goodbye." Ariel said going back and saying goodbye to her father she hugged him and thanked him. Ariel told him she would be back soon as she walked out the door.

Coming back out of his room Ariel went to rumple. "He said he would look for it."

Rumple gave a nod. "Very well but we'll need aback-up as well."

"Yes we will think of something," Ariel sighed. "Well thank you for helping me find him lets go back to Melody." She said heading for the door. They went back to Rumple's home in his car. Rumple let them in and Ariel went to find Melody she was with Belle in the library.

"Melody?" Ariel called she went over and hugged her little girl. She smiled at Belle. "Did you have fun with Belle sweetie? Are you ready to go home?" She asked. Ariel wanted some time with her family.

"Uh huh Mama? Think we can go find Dr. Frankenstein and get Papa his prosthetic hand?" Melody asked. She had Rumple to call Whale earlier in the day. It was surprising what Rumple would do for a child with a slight urging from Belle.

Ariel smiled, "Um…okay." Ariel had no idea Dr. Whale was making him anything.

"Please Mama it will make Papa happy." Melody begged. Ariel couldn't keep that from her she had too much pain in her life already, "Alright, let's go then," Ariel went to find Killian, "You tell him it's a surprise Melody?" Ariel said her goodbyes and they left to go to the hospital.

"Where are we going?" Killian asked once they were in the car.

Ariel looked at Melody. "It's a surprise Papa." Melody's voice rang in the backseat. He gave Melody a smile, "Alright then," Killian told her there was nothing he wouldn't do for Melody.

They made their way to Dr. Whale's Office and checked in with the women at the desk.

Dr. Whale made his way out of the back room. "Ariel how nice to see you," He smiled at Melody, having already talked to her earlier over the phone. He was a bit amazed little Melody had called him with a request for a fake hand for her father. Then Whale was utterly shocked at who's daughter Melody was because he knew Ariel didn't have a daughter. Gold came on the phone and explained she was from the future and Whale wasn't surprised. Nothing was shocking in this town anymore. "Hi Melody."

Whale looked back at Ariel combing her with his eyes. Before the curse broke they had a thing once and he still thought she was extremely sexy.

"Hi Dr. Frankenstein!" Melody greeted, Rumple had called him by his real name and now Melody had picked it up. Melody knew him from the future it appeared.

That was when Killian stepped over to Melody. He didn't like the way this Whale was looking at Ariel.

Whale chuckled, "Alright so I did as you ask Melody." He looked to Killian and gave him a look. "Come with me." He opened the door for Ariel, "Ladies first," He couldn't help but watch her walk into the room. Killian gave a low growl as if warning Whale to stay away from her.

Whale ignored him and followed Ariel into his office grabbing a box from his desk. "Here Melody." He said handing it to her, he then stood next to Ariel. "So how is Belle?" He asked.

"Great, thank you for helping me help her." Ariel smiled at him.

"Ariel with our history, it's the least I can do for you." Whale smiled at her.

Melody grinned taking the box. 'Thank you Dr Frankenstein!" Killian's eyes narrowed. "Just what sort of history is that? He asked.

"Oh, well Ariel and I were both cursed…" Whale trailed he really didn't want to tangle with the pirate about what he had with Ariel and it was only a small crush on his part. Well they had one night together, he be lying if he said it was easily forgotten. Still he was sweet on Ruby now and hoped he might ask her on a date in the near future.

"Yes… things happen." Ariel admitted not willing to go into it with Melody in the same room.

"Anyway when little Melody came to me with this request, I was surprised but I did for you, Ariel and she is adorable." Whale told her as Melody waited for her father to take the box.

Melody waited, "Please papa, take it and open it?" She begged.

"She has been waiting all day." Whale told him.

Ariel smiled at Killian, "Come on, I don't even know what it is." Though she had a pretty good guess after all it could really only be one thing. Killian was in a corner he pretty much had no way out of opening it. Looking to Ariel, he took the box and opened it. Ariel watched him coming a bit closer to him. He looked down and his eyes grew, Ariel smiled.

Whale leaned causally on his desk, "Adjustments can be made as well." He informed them. His gaze drifted over to Ariel, he wondered what she was doing with a man like Killian Jones. Had he been smarter about her he might have tried for more with Ariel, but his cursed self didn't care for relationships much. Not to mention Adrianna pushed him away after their night together.

"Melody you...got this for me?" Killian's voice was a mixture of shock and love.

Ariel looked down, "Oh Melody, how perfect." Ariel exclaimed Killian was touched in a way she had never seen before.

"Course papa, I figured you could use it well to hold Baby Me..." Melody explained. Ariel felt tears springing to her eyes, her little girl was full of so much love. It didn't matter how many terrible things had happened in the past to her. Killian embraced melody, tears in his own eyes at his little girls adoration for him. Ariel was never more in love with him, then seeing him hug his daughter with tears in his eyes.

Whale was shocked this wasn't the pirate who he worked on that shot Belle... he wasn't the same and he was stunned how much he changed in so little time. He now thought he could see how Ariel could love someone like him. After all Belle loved Rumpelstiltskin and that was in itself a mystery.

"Thank you my little songbird." Killian whispered to her, "Now," He added changing tone as quickly as his tears had come in the first place."Shall we be seein' if the good doctor will be walkin' the plank or not?' He joked to Melody, Melody giggled Ariel has an amused look on her face.

Whale narrowed his eyes, was he kidding? He better be...

Ariel kissed Killian on the cheek. "Be nice," Ariel then went over to Whale, "Thank you Dr. Whale." He smiled at her. "Call me Victor, Ariel please."

Melody nodded "Aye papa, let's try it out!" She took her father's arm.

" Want to help me melody?" He crouched to her height. Melody went over and helped him to attach the hand.

Whale spoke up, "You know there are ways, I can make you an actual moving hand if the nerve damage isn't too bad. We'd have to do tests of course but it is possible to detect." His scientist and doctor persona coming through as he spoke.

Ariel walked a bit over towards them she wasn't missing this.

"Could you really allow it to move Dr. Frankenstein?" Melody asked.

"It's possible... but we would need to do test." Whale told her, Ariel watched him he was actually always really good with children being one of the town's only doctors.

Melody rose to her feet and went over to him. "Papa has always had trouble with that. " she said softly. "The fact that his didn't move I mean but if there is a way."

Whale laughed, "Melody you are a smart little girl. I am sure I can think of something if Killian is willing." He patted her head.

Melody was so much like Ariel herself before the curse took away her endless loving nature. Ariel was amazed by Melody she was so prefect and kind.

Killian looked up to the doctor from his spot kneeling on the floor next to his little girl.

Whale met his gaze.

He looked down at the prosthetic, Whale, if you can make this fingers move like they used to..." Killian couldn't imagine it.

"Well I am not sure about that, of course if the nerves are there you should be able to pick things up at last hold hands, maybe even write who knows depending on how you take to it. It's not easy it will be work but I think we might be able to do something." Whale told him being honest.

He gave a go-ahead nod.

"Anyway, we will need appointments but I can to a quick exam if you would like in one of my rooms?" Whale wasn't about to do it in front of Melody. Killian rose up then as if saying yes.

"Wait here Ariel, Melody there are some suckers in the jar on my desk help yourself."

"It's okay sweetie, get a sucker and sit with me." Ariel told Melody taking a seat in the office.

Whale led Killian to an exam room. "Alright take off your shirt," He told him shutting the door and grabbing a few things from the table.

Whale looked at Hook, "If you punch me I will not help you alright?" He thought Hook might punch him for checking out Ariel but he couldn't help it, she was so well...Hot.

"Fair deal," Killian muttered. "No comments about Ariel and I then!" He warned.

Whale laughed, "Alright, I thought it would be you asking me actually." He told him checking his arm. "I think I'll have to do a few shots to loosen the joins are you okay with that?"

Killian didn't want to know about Ariel and Whale but he couldn't help it. "So the 'thing'…was it long term?" He asked.

Whale laughed. "First you have to understand she wasn't Ariel. She was Adrianna and Adrianna she was... well cute? I don't know she talked about the ocean and adventures she wanted to have. She was fun she liked to party I guess. I met her at the bar where she was pretty often. She wasn't into dating if someone was interested in her she'd shrug it off and move on. She might like to party but she wasn't into long term anything." Whale thought about it he knew a lot about her which was surprising to him because he never really thought about it before. Adrianna was at the bar a lot and she was the first women to actually tell him she only wanted one night. He might have considered dating her but she flat out refused.

"So what else do you want to know?" He filled a shot as he chatted.

Probably because deep down her heart was broken because of me Hook thought to himself did he ruin her for love so badly it transferred into the curse? He had no idea how that stupid curse worked anyway. Still he felt terrible about what he did to Ariel in the past. "So you two kept one another's beds warm?" He reasoned why not he had a few women like that back in his days before Milah.

"Well… like I said it wasn't the Ariel you know." He sighed, "You can relax it was only once and that was her plan not mine. I would have gladly tried to date her but she wasn't having it. To be honest she didn't pick a lot of guys so at the time I felt lucky she was willing to come home with me even if it was for only one night."

"The curse was we had no idea who we were Ariel wasn't Ariel not even close." Whale told Killian, It was true once Ariel got her memories back she stopped going to the bar well she still went to sing.

"I see," Killian couldn't say anything about it because he wasn't there but it still pissed him off.

"So... I am hoping you hold that against us." Whale told him. Okay so he wasn't that close to Ariel but he wanted to mess with Killian. He thought about telling him they carried on a hot affair but Ariel might kill him.

Killian laughed at that, "Well...I suppose if anything I deserved it too." He admitted.

Whale gave him a strange look. "Why is that?" He questioned, "Ariel couldn't even remember you?"

Killian nodded, "Aye, but the moment she would have, when the curse was broken..." He didn't want to admit Ariel would have not gone to find him.

"I don't understand, did you do something bad to her in the past?" He asked him injecting the shot.

The pirate gave a gasp at the jab. "Ow!"

"Sorry," Whale lied he wasn't sorry, "So now really... why do you care if I slept with Adrianna like a million years ago anyway..." Whale was now just thinking out loud he was wondering though.

"I guess, I just want to know if there's still anything there." He was being honest that wasn't like him Killian was kind of amazed at himself.

Whale laughed, "Yeah, there hasn't been anything there but a small friendship between us in years. Besides she is clearly in love with you."

Killian smiled more than relived at Whales affirmation. "Yeah...just call me a jealous lover that well would rather get the facts than react first. After all have a daughter now, right?" He mused aloud. Still shocked he didn't punch Whale in the face for once sleeping with Ariel. He had almost killed men for less in the past.

"I don't blame you she is one of the most amazing people I've ever met and she is beautiful as well. You're a lucky man Killian Jones." He admitted. Ariel is beautiful, it was probably an understatement she was graceful, she had a beauty that came from the inside that matched her outside. Whale had never seen anyone like her. He felt Hooks arm doing a few pokes with a needle. "Were going to need X rays but I want you to tell me if you arm hurts tonight, alright?" Whale informed him.

"Tonight?" Killian asked.

"Yes, the injection takes a while to work, if you feel it in your joints it a good sign." Whale set about getting his clip board and making notes.

"Thanks..." Killian was still surprised he could have a working hand one day.

"You're welcome you can go back to Ariel and your daughter. If you ever want to learn more about Adrianna let me know." Whale said opening the door to the room.

"I shall, thank you Whale" Hook told him.

"No problem we can get a beer or something." Whale said not sure why would he have a beer with Hook well why not.

"Sounds good mate," Hook took his good hand and shook the doctors.

Whale nodded, "Call me and we will set up a time for x rays."

Ariel was sitting with Melody reading a book. Melody was leaning against her Ariel cuddled her close, "You were so great to get your father a new hand Melody."

"Uh huh!" Melody nodded next to her. Ariel kissed the side of her head, "I am sure he is grateful too." Ariel looked up when she saw Killian approach. "Killian," She smiled.

"Looks great on you," Ariel went over to him, "Ready to go home?"

"I am!" He lifted Melody up into his arms.

Ariel laughed, "Good I am ready to eat pizza sound good Melody?"

"YEAH!" Melody cried out excited.

Ariel smiled, "Alright we will get one on the way home." She told her excited daughter. "YAY!" Melody laughed. They went to the car and got the pizza from a local shop. Then they made their way back to Ariel's place. Melody took off inside to play with her toys.

Killian couldn't help but smile, his heart was full for his little girl.

Ariel set the pizza on the table and went over to him, putting her arms around him. "So do you like your gift?"

"Mmm I do." Killian grabbed her chin and brought her in for a kiss, soft and sweet then slightly deeper his tongue touching hers briefly. Ariel kissed him back bringing the kiss to a new level and then breaking it slowly. It was driving Killian crazy, she was so tempting. Part of him wanted to put her on the counter and kiss her until neither could breathe.

"Are you looking forward to um... trying it out tonight?" She asked and gave him a sexy smile. Ariel's hands went down his back sensually and stopped at his ass.

"Well, well, would you like to Love?" He said almost snarky teasing her like she always seemed to do to him.

"Oh, well I don't know perhaps?" Ariel played coy loving this game they were playing. She kissed the side of his neck tenderly and then kissed his ear pushing him against the kitchen counter her body pressed close to him.

He gave a turned on gasp, grabbing her ass with his real hand and squeezed it he then brought his other arm around as well giving a grin as if he knew a secret. He was still shocked at how much he wanted her and how he knew with a woman like Ariel he would never want for anyone else. Ariel kissed along his jaw her hands roaming his chest. "Mmm," She purred her moans sexy and quiet not wanting Melody to hear.

"You know..." Killian ran his hand up her spine and grabbing the back of her neck lightly.

"Hmm know what?" Ariel asked, she was thinking there was something she should be doing in the kitchen but her mind was now focused on Killian being so damn sexy.

"Whale's lucky your thing with him was nothing more than a one-night stand..." Killian began.

Ariel backed away just enough to look at him. "He told you...I mean, I know I did but I didn't think you were listening..." Ariel admitted.

"He did." Killian told her.

"Oh well you know it wasn't me... wait...you weren't even here so why would it matter to you? It was years ago." Ariel was getting a bit defensive and she really didn't know why because who cares anymore.

"I know...I know love. Can't your man make a statement without getting made like he's jealous?" Killian asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry go right ahead." Ariel said, she loved the fact that he just referred to himself as her man.

"Nope!" He shook his head.

Ariel gave him a look, "Nope? Are you kidding me...you were going somewhere with that and I want to know what you were going to say." Ariel pouted giving him sad eyes.

"Nope, you totally ruined the moment Ariel!" He teased, pulling away from her and turning.

Ariel put her arms around him from behind, "Well then, I guess I'll have to make it up to you somehow?" She whispered her breath warm on his neck. Ariel knew just how to get him to fold and it was a lot of fun.

Killian's eyes widened, "Oo you little Siren." He whispered. Ariel giggled and ran her hands up his chest.

"Such the siren," He muttered trying to sound annoyed but now he was just incredibly turned on by her.

"So you're really not going to tell me?" Her hands went lower.

"And if I don't?" He was working now to keep his voice steady because he was going crazy with her very sexy voice in his ear and her hands.

"Well then...I guess I'll just eat pizza with our daughter." She put her arms down and sauntered away from him going to the pizza.

"Oh I don't think so!" He grabbed her ass coming to stand behind her in a flash.

Ariel froze now he was behind her she smiled to herself. "Oh!" She exclaimed.

"Turn around," He demanded his lips near her ear, it wasn't a request.

Ariel was hit by a wave of desire, the way he did that she found very sexy. Ariel turned around slowly and faced him. Killian grabbed her and pulled her in for a hot demanding kiss his tongue probing her mouth hard and eager. He squeezed her ass his hand roaming over it slightly.

"As I was going to say, Whale is lucky it wasn't more than a one-night-stand." His eyes sparkled, "After all, Pirates with fight to the death for their booty...and this?" He squeezed again, "Is mine." He said his face completely serious.

Ariel laughed, "Did you just make a booty joke? You have been here too long." She wrapped her arms around him, "I am yours Killian."

He chuckled, "I guess I did," He mused placing his forehead against hers tenderly.

"It was funny," She mumbled keeping her forehead on his her arms going around him.

Melody entered the kitchen, "Mama where's the pizza? She smiled seeing her parents holding each other made her happy, but now she wanted pizza.

Ariel broke away from Killian, "It's here." He gave a sigh but turned to Melody as well he really wanted to just hold her for a few minutes longer.

Ariel grabbed her daughter a plate and handed one to Killian. "You will love pizza." She told him. "Melody, do you want to watch a movie while we eat?" She asked her opening the box of pizza. Ariel sat down on the couch and Melody sat at the coffee table on the floor, Killian sat down next to Ariel close to her.

"So what movie tonight, Melody?" Ariel asked she wondered how many times they would do this in the future.

"Hmm," She thought. "Something Disney?" she asked. "What else do you have Mama?" Melody questioned.

Ariel smiled. "I have a lot of them..." She turned to Hook. "So you saw how bad Mr. Disney messed up my story would you like to see what He did to yours?"

"I'm game," he told her Ariel giggled he really had spent too much time here. She loved that he was picking up new things so fast.

"Are you sure?" She teased. "Alright Mels its Peter Pan then."

"Yay!" Melody cheered getting up to get the movie and putting it in.

Ariel laughed. "You're gonna hate this Killian." She told him touching his arm, "At least I got a happy ending." Killian just smiled and kissed her. He didn't care what they did to his story he was just happy it was going to change now. Ariel kissed him back lightly focusing once more on her pizza and the movie."

Melody looked excited as she bounced a bit in front of the TV, "Do you like this movie?" Ariel asked her.

"Uh huh!" She nodded, tearing into her pizza.

When they showed Hook finally, Ariel watched Killian. "It would be better if he had a mermaid." She smiled. Killian watched, rather amused he was actually scared of a real crocodile, it was funny. Ariel put her head on his shoulder and Killian cuddled her close to him. Ariel wrapped her arm around him and rubbed his chest lightly. He laughed, he was in a good mood and watching this Captain Hook, call for Smee it was damn amusing.

Ariel smiled. "I am glad you're more pleased by this then angry."

"Why would I be angry?" He gave her a look. "It's a cartoon," He was pleased with himself because Melody showed him what cartoons were she seemed to love them.

Ariel laughed, "Hey I was...what happened to my Captain Hook, Disney was really missing out." Ariel told him.

"I'm handsomer," Killian stated.

"Really? No I am sorry I just don't see it." Ariel looked at him turning her head slightly. "What about you Melody clearly the Captain Hook in the cartoon is better looking than your father don't you agree?" Ariel Joked with her. Melody looked back to her parents. Killian was giving an adorable frown, Ariel laughed. "See she looks like she agrees!"

He pouted be for showing them he could act like Disney's Hook too which he did by playing with a fake moustache Ariel couldn't help but laugh because she had never seen him this way.

"Does that mean you're going to capture some innocent mermaids?" Ariel looked at Melody. "Run for your life from the dreaded Captain Hook Melody!" Ariel stood up her voice overly dramatic. She grabbed Melody in her arms and ran into the bedroom. Melody laughed and Ariel put her finger up to her lips.

"Come get your mermaid's Captain Hook!" Ariel teased him.

"Arrg. Here I come!" He replied taking on the Disney persona for a moment.

Ariel laughed. "Oh no Melody, swim away!" She was enjoying watching Melody, who never looked happier she squealed. Ariel climbed up on her bed, "Come honey I'll protect you."

She smiled at Killian as he came in the room. Melody raced over and jumped into her mother's arms.

"So you think you two can get away do ye?" Killian came over playing up the evil pirate thing very well. He was so touched the way Ariel got into playing with her daughter.

Ariel grabbed her, "You'll never take us alive!" She looked at him. "Well you can take me instead!" She told him defiant as ever. Killian leaned over the bed and tickled her pinning her under him. Ariel laughed until her eyes were filled with tears. Melody sat back and giggled when she pushed Killian he began tickling her and she squealed with delight. Killian laughed and smiled as well he was enjoying himself immensely.

"Oh Melody, I'm done I have to go with the Handsome Captain Hook." Ariel gave a defeated sigh.

Mama Let me come to?" She pleaded. "Of course, we shall both go with you." Ariel told him grabbing him and pulling him down on her bed on his back. "Tickle him Melody it's the only way!" Ariel shouted her voice full of joy. Melody helped her mother tickle Killian until he was actually out of breath. Finally they just rested on the bed all panting from laughing so hard. Ariel looked at the clock after they laid there for a while, "Alright bedtime Melody."

"Aww," She pouted, Ariel hugged her. "Well maybe we can tell you a story?" Melody eyes lit up.

"Alright, let's get you ready for bed." Ariel took her hand. "Okay," Melody agreed. Ariel led Melody to her bedroom and got her ready for bed.

"Killian, do you want to come in here?" Ariel called to him once Melody was ready for bed. Killian came in the room wearing gray PJ pants and a white shirt. Ariel smiled he looked very sexy. "I was thinking we can tell Melody how we met?" She told him. Of course they would have to change a few things if they told her the whole story but it would be nice for her to know.

"You wish to tell her?" Killian asked a bit shocked.

"Well I think it would be nice if she knew." Ariel told him, most kids should know and Melody might not ever have a chance to hear it from both of her parents again.

"Alright," Killian sat down on Melody's bed, well it was an air mattress but it worked as a bed for her.

"So Melody, One day I was swimming in Neverland. When I noticed a storm was coming. I made it to the surface only to watch a certain Pirate, get thrown overboard. The waters were raging and I knew he would drown if I didn't save him. Before I could even think about it, I was pulling him to the surface. He was very heavy." Ariel laughed.

"I was out cold." Hook added.

"Yes and with the Hook and his heavy coat, I am sure he had a sword as well it took me forever to get him to shore. I was a very strong swimmer and still it took me hours. I braced him against me and used my tail to move him the shore. Once I did, I watched him for a while. He was perfectly handsome I had never seen anyone like him. I waited for him to awaken."

Killian smiled as if remembering as well. "And eventually I did,"He explained.

"When he opened his eyes, I caught sight of them they were so blue, Melody. Then I had to jump back into the water fast, because I was scared he might see me." Ariel told her, she remembered being shocked at his eyes.

"Why were you scared?" Melody asked.

"Well my father always told me to stay away from humans and this one was not only a pirate but Captain Hook! We all heard stories about him and his crew." Ariel confessed to Melody.

"Oh!" Melody looked a bit shocked. She clearly loved this, her parents telling her how they met. It was perfect she snuggled into her covers.

"Yes, so I went to go back into the waters. Killian why don't you tell her what happened next." Ariel smiled at him.

"Well, my crew found me but my mind was on the pretty face that I had seen upon waking." He admitted. Ariel had no idea he even saw her or thought she was pretty at the time.

"I watched him go back to his crew but I couldn't stop thinking about him." Ariel told her, "I waited until it got late and I went to find him because I needed to see him again.

"That evening, the men were down below and I walked the deck of my ship." He told his little girl.

"I was there hoping to see him, so I sang hoping he might hear." Ariel smiled remembering the moment she saw him again.

"And I did I was drawn, trance-like to the tune." He remembered her voice so well he would be lying if he didn't say it haunted him after he left Neverland.

"When I stopped singing, I saw him as handsome as ever, I made myself known because I wanted to meet him." Ariel told her.

"When she spoke then, I looked all over pleading that she tell me where she was I wanted to see her. That voice was so beautiful I had to know who it belonged to."

Ariel smiled. "Finally I told him where I was in the sea."

"And I...dove into the water." Killian said simply.

Melody giggled at that her father was so brave.

"He did right off his ship. I was so shocked, I swam over to him." Ariel remembered putting her arms around him the first time when he was awake. She thought him perfect even though he was a pirate it didn't seem to matter to her as long as he was close to her. His voice, his scent, the way he felt she had never met a human and he was a mystery she couldn't help but fall in love solving.

Melody giggled again.

"So I held him up in the water so I could get close to him." Ariel admitted.

"I had removed a few things that would have weighed me down otherwise." He explained to Melody, leaving out he was only in a small pair of knickers. Leaving him very much undressed, for the pretty mermaid in the waters below. He remembered her face so well, she was so unreal and her skin was so white and soft he was drawn to her right away.

"I said Hello to him and smiled, the moon was out that night, so we could see each other very well." Ariel remembered the way the moonlight hit his eyes. Ariel took his hand as they talked. Melody was taking it all in Ariel could see that on her face.

"Melody his eyes were so blue and I was amazed by them. His voice had this accent I'd never heard before."

"Wow..." Melody was thinking her mother's story was so much better than the little mermaid movie.

Ariel laughed, "So what did you think of me Killian?"

"I thought you had the prettiest eyes and the sweetest voice I had ever heard. You weren't the one, I had come to forget...but you helped me forget her." Killian confessed. He had never shared that with Ariel but if she asked he would tell her everything she ever wanted to know about him.

Ariel felt her heart beat faster at his confession. She had no idea he felt that way about her even back then. He hid it so very well. "I remember thinking I wanted to see you no matter what I had to do." Ariel told him.

He smiled at her his eyes filled with love.

"We talked a bit and exchanged names. But soon I had to return..." Ariel paused. "We made a plan to meet again the next night." She looked over to Melody who was starting to close her eyes. "But I think that's enough for tonight Melody." Ariel told her tucking her in and kissing her on the forehead. Maybe tomorrow we can tell you the rest of the story Honey."

"Okay." She yawned.

"I will see you in the morning." Ariel got up and let Killian say goodnight to her. Ariel went back to her room and made the bed. Then she got ready for bed, she had a much sexier night gown she wanted to wear tonight. It was dark teal and was lacey at the top and so very short.

Killian then sang Melody to sleep upon her request and went back to Ariel's room.

Ariel was finishing the bed she was humming to herself.

He stopped, simply watching amazed by her.

Ariel fixed a pillow then sat down on the bed and brushed her hair, continuing her song. She had no idea he was watching her. He couldn't help but smile she was perfect and if he had to lose her one day. He wanted to commit small things like this to memory.

She finished placing the brush back on the night stand and turned to get into bed. She jumped slightly seeing him. "I didn't know you were there." She smiled at him.

"I'm sorry Love," He told her coming closer.

"Oh it's okay, I just was surprised that's all I'm glad you're here. Did Melody want another story?" She asked amused Melody was able to get him to sing Ariel could hear it slightly.

"She wanted a song," Killian admitted, still somewhat shocked at what he would do for Melody.

"And you sang for her? How sweet," Ariel told him lying back on the pillows.

"I did." Killian nodded.

"One day I am going to ask you to sing for me." Ariel told him, crawling across the bed to reach him. She gestured him to come closer.

"Are you?" He asked coming a bit closer to her.

Ariel put her arms around him going to her knees."What would you say if I did?"

He shrugged pretending to not notice how sexy and alluring she was being.

Ariel kissed his neck, "I thought you might say that... which is why I am not asking now."

"Mmm" Killian moaned at her touch.

"But one day I will and then you must okay." She told him, sliding her hands under his shirt.

"Deal," He would say anything to keep her doing what she was doing right now. Ariel smiled and pulled his shirt over his head. Killian didn't protest, Ariel put her hands in his hair and kissed him. He kissed her back, biting her lower lip just slightly and then catching it between his lips.

Ariel pulled him on the bed, "I love you." She kissed him again her hands running over his chest. Killian took a breath, Ariel was stunning her red hair tumbled down her shoulders he reached out and touched it marveling in its softness.

Ariel kissed along his neck and down his chest. She made a little content sound in her throat. As Killian ran his hand up her back closing his eyes and enjoying her.

Her hand slipped into the waistband of his pants cupping him slightly with her soft hand. As she leaned up to kiss him deeply her head tilted and her tongue touching his. She closed her eyes, tasting him he was the sea to her and she longed for it.

Killian gave a gasp at her grabbing him he ached for her now, he pulled her close to him and kissed her fiercely. Ariel ended the kiss abruptly, "Alright, then goodnight." She smiled.

"Goodnight Love," Killian smirked knowing the game she was playing.

Ariel laughed, "Really you're going to let that slide?" Ariel grabbed his hand and pulled him next to her on the bed. "Get over here,"

He chuckled. "I thought I might try to," he teased.

Ariel opened her arms for him. "Are you going to make me beg Killian?" She asked him her voice low and sexy.

"Hmm I think I will," He smirked but honestly he wasn't sure how long he could keep this up. Because he wanted her and she was so damn sexy.

"Oh do you now?" Ariel asked.

"Yes," It was all he could do without taking her right there.

"Fine, come here Killian...please?" Ariel asked keeping her voice low and throaty. She gave him her bedroom eyes and pouted her lips.

Killian chuckled then gave a throaty growl of his own. "I love to hear you beg," He told her his voice had an edge to it hinting at danger.

"I need you... very badly." Ariel lowered her voice she relished the look on his face.

He growled again moving towered her like a predator.

Ariel bit her lip excited, "Mmm come here,"

Killian attacked Ariel tickling her a bit at first but soon it became more sensual. His hand lingered on her stomach trailing his fingers lightly over her silk gown. His hand traveled over her breast eliciting a moan from her, he bent his head kissing her breast through the thin fabric of her grown. Ariel tilted her head back at the sensation letting out another moan. Killian pulled the grown down and kissed her other breast carefully and slowly.

Ariel met his eyes, "I need you." She told him smiling. Ariel sat up grabbing him and pulling him down on the bed she climbed on top of him. "I need you Killian..." She told him her voice silky.

"Do you?" He replied, "How badly?" His hand went up the back of her grown.

"Oh... shall I show you?" She asked toying with the front of his pants the tips of her fingers playing with him as he teased her. "Hmm?"

He gasped inwardly he wanted her so bad it was painful he couldn't wait any longer for her this game had went on to long already. He tore his pants off and then helped Ariel remove her under garments her now only dressed in her gown. Ariel climbed on top on him, kissing him hard before taking him inside her. Ariel hissed with pleasure as she made slow undulating movements on top of him.

Killian's breath hitched as he met her movements. Sitting up to rid her of her grown he pulled it over her head slowly letting the silk brush over her skin. Killian kissed her breast as they moved together, his teeth grazing her nipple slightly pushing Ariel further over the edge. She kissed his neck biting and sucking where ever she could reach. It was driving Killian crazy he kissed her hard crushing her mouth to his. He flipped her on to her back, quickly, now he was on top he was then able to control things a little more. He brought them both to a climax, Ariel moaned in to his neck as he buried his face in her soft hair. He rolled off Ariel gently and then pulled her close, kissing the side of her neck sweetly before closing his eyes, "I love you Ariel," he confessed before falling asleep.


	12. Chapter 12: Broken Wing

**Hello still with us? We need more reviews guys really it keeps us writing! Anyway enjoy!**

Chapter 12: Broken Wing

They awoke to the phone ringing. Hook reached over flipping the phone open to answer it.

"Killian?" Rumple's voice was on the other end.

"Rumple?" Killian was still a bit sleepy.

"Yes, listen I need you to come to my shop...can you do that?" Rumple told him into the phone.

"How soon?" Killian yawned.

"Well as soon as your able...I need to have you see the future once more so brace yourself." Rumple told him, he waited as long as he could but they needed to do it now.

He gave a sigh. "Alright, I'll talk to Ariel and we'll all be over." Killian told him not wanting to do this again his future was painful and he still hadn't seen what life was like after Ariel-no he didn't want to think about it.

"Well actually I just need you. I am sure you wont want Ariel to witness how you might react? I don't know how painful this will be for you Killian." Rumple warned him none to gently. "Remember last time?"

"Of course I remember Crocodile," He said with a slight warning growl.

"Good then show up in an hour. I'll be waiting." Rumple hung up with a click.

Ariel opened her eyes, "Killian?" He looked rather angry.

Hook gave a growl and nearly threw the phone, Ariel touched his hand. "Hey what's going on?" She was now fully awake and looking at him with a hint of worry in her eyes.

"Doesn't that god damn CROC know or CARE that there is a bloody WITCH after you?!" Killian shouted, his voice raised and angry.

Ariel sat up fully, "Why was that him on the phone?"

"Yes!" Killian snapped.

"Killian calm down, what did he say?" Ariel asked it was too early for him to be so upset. Killian took breaths to try and calm himself, Ariel rubbed his back. "Killian..." She stopped and waited for him to calm down.

He closed his eyes, feeling Ariel's presence it was calming to him, as the phone rang again. Killian grabbed it and yelled "What?"

Gold's calm voice was on the other end, "Alright, I will be over with Belle I'll put a few protection spells on Ariel's home." Killian gave a soft annoyed sound and handed the phone to Ariel. Who spoke with Rumple and made the arrangements to have Belle over.

"Killian he feels bad... please don't start anything we need his help and you know it." Ariel told him touching his face trying to covey they needed Rumple it didn't matter if Killian still has issues with him or not.

"That's a first..."He muttered, like Rumple cared about anyone but himself the only reason he was helping was because Cora was a threat to him as well.

Ariel put her arms around him, "Alright it's okay you need to relax, what does he want you to do?"

Killian let her hold him he rested his head on her shoulder, "To 'see' the future again,"

"Again, I am sorry but he must have a reason right?" Ariel asked him rubbing her hands on his back in small circles.

"He does..." Killian nodded pushing his head into her shoulder as if nuzzling her.

"Then we trust him," Ariel kissed Killian lightly. "Alright are you okay?" Ariel kissed him deeply once more, he nodded returning the kiss his hand went to her face gently.

"Good I will wait for Rumple," Ariel told him getting up to get dressed. "Oh and Killian be nice okay we don't need you two fighting."

"Yeah yeah..."

Ariel toss him his shirt. "Come on," She was already brushing her hair and ready for the day Ariel went out to find Melody. "Morning my little Melody," Ariel sang.

"Morning Mama!"

Ariel went over and hugged her daughter, "Miss Belle is coming over to see you did you want to get dressed? Do you want me to help you do your hair?" Melody nodded and Ariel brushed out her long back locks she put them into a pony tail. "You look perfect," Ariel told her as the doorbell rang.

Ariel went over to the door and answered it, "Hello Rumple, Belle," She smiled. "Come in," Rumple and Belle came in Ariel offered them a seat at her table sat about making tea for them all.

"Alright Killian will be out in a moment please make yourselves at home I will be right back." Ariel went to check on Killian as Melody joined Belle and Rumple at the table.

"Remember what we discussed Rumple," Belle told him.

"I know Belle," He held her hand, "I was...wrong," He got out it was a huge accomplishment. He looked at her his eyes full of love for her.

"Killian?" Ariel called out once she went in the door. Killian stood there dressed he wasn't sure he wanted to face Rumple this morning.

"Well Rumple needs to talk to you are you coming?" She went over to him as if sensing his anger, "Killian, what's wrong?"

Killian looked at her, "He wasn't planning on doing anything to protect you and Mel while I was away seeing the future that's what's wrong." He spat at Ariel his anger not directed at her but it sure sounded that way.

"You don't actually know that and I took the potion plus I have the necklace." Ariel held it up. "Maybe he thought that would be good enough at least hear him out Killian. We owe him that much for saving Melody twice." Ariel told him being the voice of reason.

He struck his fist against the door of the bathroom, "Fine," he said after a few moments. "I'll hear him out, but I swear if he gets snappy with me."

"Killian breath he won't now come on," Ariel held him for a few moments. He let out a breath before leaving the room Ariel followed him.

Rumple watched him come out of the bedroom, "Killian." He greeted. He was met with silence.

Rumple looked at Belle for a moment she nodded giving him encouragement. "Okay look I didn't realize you thought by not bringing Ariel and Melody with us I didn't care about their safety that was not my intention. I planned on having Belle come over here with a ward I placed on her, I should have told you. I told you I would protect your family and I don't break my word." He told him taking a sip of tea.

Killian simply gave a huff and crossed his arms. Ariel gave him a look it was her 'I'm annoyed with you' look.

"So I do need you to see one more thing... it's important." Rumple looked at Belle needing her silent encouragement once more.

Please Killian?" Belle asked. "I've got what I need to keep Ariel and your daughter safe." Ariel was touched Belle would try to help.

"I don't like it," He confessed to all of them. Melody had gone into her room to watch TV while Ariel was getting Killian. She was glad she wasn't here Melody didn't need to hear this.

"Don't like what?" Ariel asked.

Rumple spoke then, "Killian if you would like to do this here we can if that makes you feel safer?"

Killian answered her, "To go under the spell to see the future to know I hold two precious lives at stake." He rattled off.

"You're the only one who can Killian, What you're going to see can't be worst then what you have already seen." Rumple told him gently.

"I know, Ariel hold my hand while I'm away, please?" Killian asked her given in finally.

Ariel was touched he asked for her in his weakest moment, "Of course Killian, Belle will you stay with Melody?" Ariel asked her not sure how long it might take Killian to see everything.

Belle gave a nod,

Rumple looked at Belle. "I brought the potion in case you wanted to do it here." He admitted.

"In the bed room?" Ariel asked. "He can lie down and I will stay next to him."

Rumple nodded. "That will work,"

"Alright I will meet you in there, Belle Melody is in her room, Killian let's get you ready for this." Ariel took his hand. "Are you sure you can do this?" She asked when they were in the room.

He gave a nod. "I'm fine with you here,"

Ariel kissed him lightly, "I will always be here," She went and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Come sit we will do this together as much as we can."

Rumple made his way in, "Are you ready Killian?"

"As I'll ever be," Killian told him, he sat close to Ariel.

Rumple went over to him, "Alright you just need to drink this." He handed him the bottle. "Then I will have Ariel watch you and come back to wake you in a little bit."

"What would you like me to view, again?" He asked, taking the potion in his hand.

"The night you agreed to let me send Melody here and the night she left, in my video I was told by myself that you had a hard time agreeing. I brought the idea to you months before you ever relented to let her come. I need to know what happened when you did." Rumple told him.

He gave a nod, "Alright...I will"

"Good this is the last time Killian, I know what seeing these things takes out of a person." He waited for him to drink the potion.

Killian drank the bottle as Rumple sent a wave of magic over him. "Tell them what you wish to see." He told him before leaving the room. Killian fell under the spell then and muttered what he wished to see.

It was late at night and his future self was sitting in Gold's shop talking to Rumple. "Killian, I implore you to reconsider." Rumple's voice was heard coming from the room. "If we can send Melody back then we can fix the time line."

"No!" The older Killian declared. "I've lost Ariel! I won't risk Melody too, I've told you that! She's all I have left." Killian's voice cracked at his admission.

Rumple crossed the floor his cane making small tapping noises on the wood floors of his shop. "I understand that Killian but times are getting desperate we need her, I can't protect Melody with Cora being as powerful as she is. If she harms Melody-I can't think of it and I know you can't either."

Killian swallowed hard Rumple was right and he knew it.

"Melody is a really smart little girl I know she can do this. She is finally coming out of her shell she was in for so long." Rumple explained.

"Yes," He looked down, knowing that had partially been his fault it had been so hard for him to move past Ariel's death. It took everything out of him and it hurt Melody too. It had been a year now and the pain was still as raw as ever. Killian's sleeping form whimpered as he felt his future hearts ache.

Rumple sighed, "I understand Killian... I do ... I am just at a lost for ideas at this point and I know this is extreme. I was with Melody a lot when she shut down and I know how hard that was for you." He did know Melody had stayed with him and Belle a lot of nights after Ariel's death. Killian was a wreck and he couldn't get back to normal for months.

Killian closed his eyes in pain.

Rumple watched him, he felt bad he saw Killian change more so than most he had known because Rumple knew him for so long they were almost the same age and had both seen so much. They had both changed so much now do to people in their lives who saw them as men and not monsters.

"Mr. Gold? A small voice came from the backroom the voice stopped upon seeing Mr. Gold with her father as if she wasn't sure who to go to first. Gold turned to see Melody rubbing her eyes with her fists.

"Melody what's wrong dear?" Rumple went over to her she looked to both Gold and her papa, falling silent. Rumple gave Killian a worried look, he thought Melody was asleep in the next room. When he agreed to meet with her father, Killian would often bring her by and they even had a place for to sleep in Rumples shop. He looked at Killian studying him for a moment Killian was only now starting to look alive and not half dead he was coming back to the world.

"Melody honey...what's wrong?" Killian asked her.

"Scary..." She told Rumple softly, she barely looked at her father.

He held out his hand to her. "What was scary child?"

"Dream," She finished.

"Oh Melody you know nothing will hurt you. I will protect you and so will your father. Do you want to talk about it? Or do you want me to give you the protection stone?" Rumple asked her. The protection stone was only there to make her feel better but Melody seemed to respond to it.

"Stone please?" Melody held out her hand as Rumple handed her the stone. "Why don't you go lay back down Melody it's late." Rumple told her she went back to the room with her stone yawning.

Killian gave a sigh, he just watched her the whole time. Melody didn't come to him she only came to Rumple.

"Killian I am sorry but it calms her. Do you want a drink?" Rumple went over to the table and poured himself a scotch. Rumple took a slow drink, then without waiting for an answer he hand Killian one as well. "I won't force you to do this. I understand how hard this must be for you believe me."

Killian took the drink but turned away. "I would ask you what gave you the right but..." He sighed again.

"I looked for my son for years Killian, you know that. I let him go, knowing that I took back a promise I made to him. Melody isn't like that she will never be mad at you for this and she will get to see her mother. But I know what it's like to give someone up you love the difference is you will only give her up for a short time."

Killian took a painful breath, "She still bearly speaks to me, and you saw that." He took a small sip of his drink.

That's not your fault Killian, Melody is still devastated over losing her mother. I must tell you before you make a choice to do this. The price you will have to pay is you and Melody will remember all of it, life without Ariel and her death that will not change." Rumple took a drink of his scotch before continuing "If Melody can convince the past to help her fight Cora and Ariel survives. Ariel won't remember dying she will however remember meeting Melody in the past and she can make her own conclusions about what happened."

Killian thought about that for a moment, "Gods, what I would give to have her back..." He whispered. "And it would be like waking from a coma?" Killian leaned over resting his wrist on his knee, he gripped his drink harder.

Rumple nodded, "It would, and of course I am not sure about the rest of the town. Maybe with the power of the curse the town will treat it as a coma for everyone but you and Melody, you both will know the truth. I suspect I will as well." Rumple informed him taking a sip of his scotch.

"The dual memory, will that be all we suffer?" Killian was starting to consider doing this, to see Ariel again to hold her in his arms, to kiss her awake every morning that would be worth anything. He was at a loss of what to do about Melody she was so withdrawn and she barely spoke to him. If she could have her mother back she would return to that carefree little girl he once knew so well.

"Yes, it's not the worst price you will actually know what you were missing when Ariel comes back to you and so will Melody it will make your bond that much stronger. The spell I will use to send her back will end upon the past stopping Cora. Melody will just come back to us.

Killian rose to his feet, "And what if we fail Gold? What then?"

"Then I fight a battle, I am unsure I would win and we risk Cora taking Melody. Killian I know we have had our differences and I am the last one to admit weakness but if Cora gets her hands on Melody...I am unsure I can stop her." Rumple looked at him his eyes held worry.

"I'm...I'm afraid of losing Melody." He confessed. "If I do…" Killian couldn't say there was nothing left keeping him here in this world. If he lost his little girl the only tie he had to this world left.

"I know... trust me I know." Rumple told him. He was certain Killian would kill himself if he lost Melody on top of the love of his life.

"Knowing that I sent my daughter, my little girl…" Killian struggled with his thoughts.

"You would send her to save her Killian we will have to wait until she opens up more she is so scared right now, we can't let her go yet."

"Rumple, maybe I could go!" Killian suggested.

"No, One do you remember yourself Killian? Two, if you show up Ariel will fall for you and not you're past self... I am not even sure what that would do to the time line. Three only Melody has the magic in her to do this. Also your past self might kill your future self and I already have a headache thinking about that." Rumple attempted at lightening the mood.

Killian gave a smirk for the first time in a long time, "I was rather brash then wasn't I?"

Rumple chuckled at that, "Brash isn't the word I would use to describe you. Then again I wouldn't use it for me either. Can you see your past self attacking you as you woo Ariel? I can."

"I can but God I miss her, Rumple and I'll be back here worrying all the while."

He sighed. "I know you won't be the only one worried. I haven't told you this because I didn't want you to worry but Cora has done something to Belle she can't carry a child. To pull a stunt like that on me Cora has power because of... Melody holds all our fates Killian." He wouldn't say the reason Cora had power was because she now had Ariel's Killian knew that and Rumple didn't wish to cause him more pain.

"Does Melody know about this option?" Killian asked wondering if Rumple brought it up to her, he doubted it very much.

"I haven't told her she isn't ready it's been a year, Killian. Still Melody barely talks she can't explain herself to the past if she can't talk to us now. She is a very bright little girl but she needs to heal more before this." Rumple told him he would never ask her without talking to Killian first. "Unless you would like to tell her Killian?"

"I should mention this to her," Killian told him, if Melody was okay with it then he might have to fold and do it.

Rumple nodded "Alright, tread carefully, why don't you both go home and talk to her. In her home it might be easier we can meet up tomorrow."

The former pirate gave a slow nod. "Aye,"

"Tell her she can have the stone for tonight." Rumple said.

Killian went in the backroom to find Melody. "Hey Song bird ready to go home... I want to ask you something." He woke her gently picking her up in his arms, she gave a yawn and held him. Killian closed his eyes for a moment it seemed only when Melody was sleepy then she would cling to him. "You can sleep longer in the car." He nodded to Rumple and left the shop. He drove his little girl home, after 7 years he had learned how to drive Ariel had helped to teach him. It was still hard not to think of her every time he got in the car.

Melody slept in the back seat on the way home when Killian parked the car he grabbed her out of the back seat. He tucked her into her bed, kissing her on her head. Melody rolled over clinging to the rock Rumple gave her. Killian sat down next to her, Melody barely slept thought the night less even in her own bed. Killian had taken to letting her sleep on the couch with him and then putting her into her bed once she slept.

Melody sat up, whimpering softly Killian held her, "What' wrong Love?" She cuddled up to her papa and soon began to calm down. He stroked her hair, "You okay love? Can we talk song bird?"

Melody gave a nod now fully awake. "Melody, how would you feel about taking a trip to the past to try to save your mother, you could see her?" He wasn't sure she would understand but she was a brilliant child.

Her eyes lit up, "It would be hard Love, you would have to see me before I had you. I wasn't very nice your mother always was and if we can save her... then she can come back to us." Her eyes filled with tears though her eyes were still bright.

Killian held her, "Melody, can you do this? If you tell me 'no' we will never speak of it again. You would have to talk to us in the past, you couldn't be shy anymore can you do that love? I miss you... I know your hurt but I miss you..." Killian's voice broke he felt tears come to his eyes, he did miss her he missed his carefree full of life daughter as much as he missed Ariel.

Melody reached up just as two tears fell from her father's eyes. She wiped them away, "Don't cry papa" she said softly. "I went nowhere."

"I know Melody I know..." Killian took a shaky breath Melody didn't understand she was different. "I love you Melody." He hugged her, God he missed Ariel she would have known what to do, Ariel always did.

"I wanna help you Papa." Melody told him,

"Are you sure Love...for a chance at seeing you mom again?" This was killing him he hurt so bad Killian didn't know if he should even ask this of her. But if he could give her back her mother, if he could have Ariel back...he'd give anything but his little girl...could he do that?

"I know you miss Mama." Melody soft voice broke Killian's thoughts.

"I do Melody more than anything but you're my little girl you come first Love always." Killian hugged her close to him trying but failing to keep his emotions under control.

"And I love you, Papa." Melody sweet lyrical voice, said the words Killian hadn't heard from his daughter in months he choked back another response. He couldn't staunch the flow of tears he felt at her words.

Melody began repeating her affirmation over and over, "I love you Papa...I love you papa..." breaking into tears and crying into his shirt. Melody clung to him sobbing harder then Killian had ever seen her cry. Killian held her tight he began to break it was reminding him of the day he told Melody her mother wouldn't come home the worse day of Killian's life.

Melody tears and sobs broke from, "I love you papa," to "I want Mama...I miss mama..."

His little girl cried that day terrible day and then she didn't say anything for months. Killian took her to Dr. Hopper but nothing seemed to work then one day she started talking again it had to be at least three months of her not speaking. Killian was destroyed by everything he had lost he didn't know how to cope. He wouldn't drink like he used to because he owed his daughter that much. Rumple took Melody on Killian's worse nights, once Melody did start speaking again small words and phrases she responded better to Rumple then anyone. Something that would have killed him in the past but he was just happy she would talk to anyone. Still she showed her father a huge amount of distance.

Killian knew why at least he understood why, Melody missed her mother. Ariel was everything to both of them. No one knew how close they were, no one saw the love he felt for her, no one but Rumple. Who was there the day he lost her, who helped him tell Melody. He became a friend which was still shocking to Killian since he spent more than three lifetimes trying to think of how to kill him. Killian rocked his little girl in his arms and kissed her head. "Love, it will be okay," He hoped she would believe his soft spoken words because he wanted to.

Melody looked up meeting his eyes her lip wobbling in a shudder from crying so hard. "I want mama back."

Killian felt his heart drop, what he wouldn't give for Ariel to hold her again, "As do I but it will be hard love, are you sure you can do this?" He didn't want to put this on her but she could save her own life and Ariel's maybe even so many more. Killian really didn't have a choice, if she had said no he would do everything to keep her safe but if he lost her then he would lose his own life as well he couldn't go own without his family the only one he ever had in his entire long drawn out existence.

Melody's eyes were suddenly full of life in a way Killian hadn't seen in a long time. "Aye papa! I'm Pirate Princess Melody Jones! Daughter of the infamous Captain Killian Jones! Captain of The Jolly Roger!" She said her voice strong. Killian wanted to sob in relief his little girl was coming back to him.

"Aye, you are my child. You're brave, you can do this Love." He told her giving her a smirk.

"Aye papa!"

Killian hugged her again. "Love, I will miss you more than anything and it won't be right away we have things we need to do first. Gold and I will tell you all you need to know. Do not forget not only are you daughter of Captain Hook but a mermaid princess who was the bravest women I have ever met." He smiled his heart hurt just thinking about Ariel... would it ever stop?

Melody kissed his cheek, "I won't forget that Papa,"

Killian smiled at her, "I know you won't love. Now I think it's time for bed or shall we watch a movie until you fall asleep like we do most nights?"

"Movie please and please don't move me to my bed tonight?"

Killian nodded, Melody had taken to watching tv with him until she fell asleep. Killian himself couldn't sleep in his bed without Ariel it was too damn painful he would turn on the TV and lay on the couch until he couldn't keep his eyes open. Melody had started sleeping next to him, like clockwork he would put her in her bed each night. "Alright, just tonight if you promise to start sleeping in your bed again?"

"I'll try Papa I really will,"

"I know you will love. Come on you can pick the movie." He offered her his back to jump on Melody did with a giggle, Killian felt lucky to hear. They cuddled together on the couch and watched Peter Pan one of Melody's favorites after the mermaid movies which Killian hid because he couldn't bear to watch them the Ariel was too close to his. One night when he missed her more than usual he put on their wedding video and nearly drank himself to death. After that he hid the video's of anything that reminded him of her, Ariel had a lot of them too including home movies Melody first steps, her first birthday, the first time they brought her to the beach Killian had a lot to hide.. He took a breath he could stand to watch Pan beat him a few more times he still cringed when they showed the mermaids even though they were nothing like his mermaid.

Past Killian needed to move on he wanted to see the night she left.

Killian was packing up Melody to go to Gold's. Tonight was the night she had to leave he was beside himself with worry. Killian even had to find his damn Hook in the ocean, because he knew what a pain in the ass he used to be. He wanted his past self to not even be able to doubt who Melody was. He would give her Ariel's pearl so Ariel would know. Ariel didn't need a video he knew she was smart she would figure it out. Himself however, he was stubborn and probably still recovering from the car hitting him. He remembered that night so well, he had another nightmare and when he awoke Ariel was there, her soft voice soothing to him after all the years he spent without anyone. He asked her to stay in his moment of weakness Ariel agreed once she got in bed with him. He kissed her when she didn't pull away he was surprised he pulled her close. Ariel fully gave herself to him, saying things like it had been so long and maybe just for tonight. She gave in and he had missed a women's touch so much he practically begged for her. One night they agreed, but he stayed until he was recovered, Ariel noticed pretty quick she was with child. For once Killian didn't want to run, he agreed to stay to help Ariel though the pregnancy he wasn't sure why. Rumple was still out for his blood at the time and he needed a place to lay low but Ariel became so much more than that to him. She ended up showing him a world in a way only she could with utter delight at every new thing he learned. She would sit for hours with him pouring over books and movies there was so much to learn.

Ariel grew bigger and they grew closer he would often be sitting on the couch with each other he would pull her into his arms and hold her. He had never had a relationship with a woman like it before they were friends. It mattered not that they slept together only one night things were strictly platonic between them most of the time they were closer than most friends would ever be. He felt himself pulled toward her in a way he had never been with anyone else. After months of arguing with himself about what he wanted he could only come to one choice her. Killian couldn't go back to the only life he had known before her. Once he proposed to her and told her he was in love with her, Ariel opened her heart to him fully. Relieved he felt the same way Ariel told him she had loved him since Neverland. Killian had never known a woman with more love to give then Ariel. Killian had never felt the love of a family before but when he held his little girl in his arms, he fell in love with her he knew just from the moment he saw her, his life would never be the same because it didn't belong to him anymore.

They were happy, happier than most couples even dream to be in love in a way most people never even experience. The only times he did leave Ariel was when he was working, on a lobster vessel which he actually enjoyed. She seemed to like him coming home and smelling of the sea, Ariel seemed to always have a surprise for him when he returned be it dinner or even something exciting for the both of them to do. He was always so happy to see her, she in return never feared him going out to sea because she would make sure they always stayed calm. Ariel worked a small job at a sea side shop and sang at a club in Storybrooke on the weekends. They spent most nights together and very few apart, Killian had a hard time sleeping if she wasn't there next to him. He missed her more than he ever imagined, so much worse than Milah he loved Milah but for a million reasons Ariel's death hit him harder then anything he had ever expericed.

Killian wondered if he would ever feel anything again he lived for Melody and no one else. When he started seeing Doctor Hopper the good doctor told him to take it slow one day at a time, Killian tried but it was still so hard to feel alive even after two years one of them was spent preparing Melody for this trip. She was ready Killian knew that and so did Rumple they decided to send her back to the day Ariel got him out of the hospital. To give her the most time plus Cora wouldn't suspect anything at that point, and the night she was conceived needed to happen. If Killian could show himself how much he loved Ariel maybe it would happen again. It needed to it was risky sending Melody at all but they had no choice.

Melody was scared Killian knew that, she had taken to sleeping next to him on the couch. He let her most nights because he was going to miss her so much. Each day he grew closer to having to say goodbye it became harder to let his little girl go. She started becoming herself again the cheerful little girl he knew so well. He was happy to see life in her eyes again this week Melody asked him a thousand questions about Ariel, ones Killian did his best to answer he knew Melody remembered her but he talked about her when Melody wanted to. She couldn't wait to see her mother he envied Melody for getting to see Ariel he couldn't help it.

His thoughts were interrupted with Melody coming into his room which he could barely be found in nowadays. "Hello Love," He told her Melody went over to him, he picked her up and sat her on the dresser. "I have something for you Love," He opened the drawer and took out a small box.

"This was your mothers, you remember Love? She never took it off it was given to her by her father as a princess of the sea gift, it's yours now Melody." He put it around her neck, "It will let your mother know who you are," He kissed her forehead and tried not to cry. "This is for me" He held up the DVD and the Hook putting them in her backpack.

He had such a hard time making his but he had to let himself understand there wasn't time to waste with him taking forever to tell Ariel how he felt about her. He needed it to happen quickly so they could save Ariel.

Melody looked down at the pearl her eyes so much like Ariel's in that moment. "It's so pretty, I'll take care of it Papa,"

"Good Melody and remember what I told you about me in the past?" Killian asked her,

"Aye papa, that if I can find Mama first, she could do the talking for me." Melody kicked her legs dangling from the dresser.

"Yes, my brilliant little girl!" Killian picked her up and set her down. "Now let's go see Mr. Gold alright?" They walked out to the car and Killian drove to the shop.

Rumple meanwhile had set the spell it was powerful more power than anything he had attempted in this word. He was hopeful it would work, with Melody's untapped power it should.

Killian came in holding Melody's hand. "Rumple," He nodded, knowing it was time but unable to bring himself to face it.

"Killian," Rumple nodded. "Are you ready for this?"

"I don't know." He looked to Melody. "But she seems to be." He let of ghost of a smile cross his features.

"I know we prepared her for this in every way." Rumple assured him.

Killian nodded as Melody approached Gold. "What do I need to do, Sir?" she asked him her words making her seem beyond her age.

"Well , Melody all you need to do is stand there. I almost have the potion made and then I can cast the spell. I will give you some moments to say goodbye Killian." Rumple turned back to the spell he had written.

Killian turned to Melody, "Love," He held his arms out for her as Melody ran into them. "I'm going to miss you so much my Melody," He let a tear fall saying a prayer to Ariel to watch over her, "I love you so much."

"I'm gonna miss you too Papa" Melody said hugging him tighter. I love you too, Papa" She looked to him and wiped his tears. "Don't cry, Papa, Mama will take care of me."

"I know she will love. You give her a hug for me okay." Killian told her his heart breaking slightly.

Aye papa, I will, I'll give her a BIG hug for you!" Melody's voice was a like a song for a moment.

"Okay, I'd like that. Are you ready?" Killian asked her again his heart breaking. He grabbed her backpack and slid a note into the front pocket. He needed Ariel to find it if she didn't see the part he left for her on the DVD he made, than just maybe she would see this.

Rumple watched over both of them. "It's ready."

Both looked to Rumple then. Melody looked to her Papa. "Will you stay to see me off Papa? It's okay if you don't wanna but..." Melody understood if it was hard for him.

"No, Melody of course I will I would never let you do it by yourself." Killian told her, kissing her once more.

Rumple went over to Melody then. "Here, give this to me when you get there." Melody turned to Gold, taking the item from him Rumple smiled at her. "May I have a hug to Melody?" He was going to miss her more then he cared to admit.

Melody placed the item in her backpack then gave Mr. Gold a big hug as well. "I'll miss you too, Mr. Gold..." she whispered into his ear before kissing his cheek. "You're like a grandpa to me."

Rumple smiled at that. "I will miss you as well Melody."

Melody took a breath, taking out a stuffed dog and giving it a hug a toy her mother had gave her. "I'm ready." She said softly.

"Okay," Rumple looked at Killian, "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be," Killian said softly. Gold waved his hand over the bowl of the potion mixture and the purple smoke rose up encircling Melody and with a crack of lighting she was gone.

In the present Ariel watched Killian cry more then she'd ever seen him. She felt her heartbreaking he was so upset and she didn't know what to do. Ariel held him close to her, Killian continued to sob, his own heart breaking and wanting to reach out to Melody in the girl's own pain and in a thunder crack she was gone. "My melody...my little girl..." He whimpered.

Ariel wanted to wake him now, "Killian?" Ariel tried lightly slapping his face, she might need Rumple the thought. Before she could leave Rumple entered the room, having checked on Belle and Melody.

"I think we need to wake him?" Ariel looked worried.

"Well, all you have to do is kiss him." He offered as if waiting for her to wake him up.

"Really?" Ariel gave him a look, she looked back at Killian and pressed her lips to his and willing him to awake to the pain to go away. Killian stopped whimpering as soon as she kissed him his features relaxed.

Ariel held his face, "Wake up Killian..."

"A...Ariel?" Killian began to stir his eyes opening.

"Yes Killian it's me." She held his face. He blinked in response. "Are you okay?"

"Where?" Killian asked her, "You're in our room," Ariel offered, a bit worried as he looked around.

"In Storybrooke?" Killian asked.

Rumple stepped forward then, "What year?" He stressed.

"2013" Hook told him, confused still.

Rumple gave a nod, "He knows where and when" Rumple replied. "He'll be fine"

Ariel breathed a sigh of relief, "You mean he could have been stuck in what thinking he was from the future?" She asked.

"Not that he was from the future, dearie but the gift of sight tends to take its toll on the Seer." Rumple told her, it was painful but he was certain there would be no lasting damage.

"But he will be okay?" Ariel had no idea how painful it was for him but she knew how he acted the first time he did this he was distraught.

Rumple gave a nod he just needs rest, to know you're safe, and to see that Melody is safe."

"Thank you Rumple, Do you need to talk to him?" Ariel asked him.

"I do," Rumple came closer then.

"Okay I will give you time." Ariel told him kissing Killian on the forehead before walking out the door.

"So what did you see?" Rumple wanted to get right to the point so Killian could rest.

Killian began to tell him, "The first was at night in your shop, you are trying to convince me that sending Melody would be for the best. You told me how the spell would work in order to convince me.

Rumple nodded it sounded like something he would do, "What did I say?"

"As soon as past events were altered, Melody would return to her correct time."

"Good, I needed to know that. Anything else did I tell you a price?"

"All three of us would remember these events Melody, myself and you." Killian informed him."We would have duel memories of both ways, you said Ariel might as well she would remember Melody coming and also the way things were before Melody came."

Rumple grabbed his cane tighter, "Ah, I can see how that might be the price we would have to pay. Could be so much higher, I can guess I took some of the price with my powers. More memories It is worth it a price I am willing to pay. Now did I say anything about Belle?" He questioned.

"Only that Cora did something to Belle so that she couldn't bear children." Killian told him, seeing the hurt in his eyes.

Rumple sighed. "Alright, I knew that I was wondering if you knew anything else. How did I seem?" Rumple was trying to get an idea how confident he was against Cora. "Did we decide that we had to send Melody here to protect her more than simply saving Ariel?"

"You seemed to think it was for the best." He smiled a bit, "The Croc seemed to have a heart for Melody." He teased a bit finally coming back to himself.

Rumple actually chuckled at that, "I am sure I do, really why we were close?" Rumple was worried if he thought bringing her here was that dire then Cora was truly powerful. That bitch with no heart he was mad he let her get that far.

Killian's pain returned to his eyes, "I guess, you and Belle took care of Melody when...when I..."

"I see," He told him so Killian wouldn't have to say more he was pretty sure he could figure out the heartbreak well enough. He should he lost so much himself, funny that one of the reasons he lost Milah was laying in the bed next to him. He no longer was angry about it, Milah would have left him if it wasn't Hook it would have been someone else.

"Anything else of interest that you saw?" Rumple asked him ready to let him sleep a bit.

"Melody has something else something in her backpack that I put there but that she doesn't know it." Killian got up to his feet to find Melody's backpack. He called for Ariel to bring him the backpack when she brought it he knew which pocket it was in right away. He handed the note to Ariel, it said _Ariel's eyes only_ written in Killian's neat script.

"Should I go read this?" She was overcome with emotion, Killian wrote her she wondered what it might say. Ariel didn't want to read it in front of him she wasn't sure one, Killian wouldn't want her to and two she would probably cry. "Okay I'll be right back then." Ariel used the door to the bathroom from her bedroom and sat on the side of the tub. She opened the letter carefully.

_Ariel Love,_

_I wasn't supposed to do this but I can't help myself knowing you can read this it's like being able to talk to you again. I am not a whole person without you however I am trying so very hard to be a good father for our Melody. She took your passing so hard Ariel, she wouldn't even talk for the first few months then when she finally started to it was Gold she went to. I can't tell you how painful that was for me but I was so messed up I was grateful to have him help her at all._

_When Gold came to me with the idea to send Melody back to you I turned him down so many times. I didn't want anything to happen to her but the chance to fix things to have you back it was too powerful to be ignored. Melody is in danger from Cora, she needs your help this is the reason she is with you. _

_I'd do anything for you Ariel even send the only part of you I have left if it meant you could see her again. I only pray you can come back to me. You can't know how much I miss you, everyday love I miss you and it might get easier but the pain never leaves me for long. _

_I started seeing Doctor Hopper a few months after you left me, I couldn't force myself to do anything. It's been two years now and still I talk to him every week. He maybe a cricket but he really knows how to deal with me. He told me I should try dating at least once to move on... I tried Ariel for Melody it had been a year and a half. I couldn't, I don't know if I ever will or even want to. I never told Hopper, I left the date in the middle when it was clear the women I was with wanted me to spend the night. I wanted to laugh because there was a time where I would have been happy about that and done it without question. You must have really changed me love because I have no desire to be with anyone else, not now and probably not ever. You were my second chance my savoir, in every way you saved me Ariel you made me a whole person when I was a shell for lifetimes. I'll never be able to repay you enough for that I am trying so hard to save you._

_I don't know what to do sometimes I just wanted to talk to you so badly. Melody is everything to me I hope this can help her heal. She is our perfect song Ariel one I will protect with my life and love more than I ever thought possible. Don't show this to past me... I can't imagine what he would say. I will tell you this he is already in love with you I've loved you since Neverland though I would never admit it. You are everything I never thought I deserved, I love you Ariel. I made a promise to you to care for Melody and I will always I just hope we can raise her together. If not then I pray there is an afterlife and I will see you in it. _

_Until we meet again All my Love Killian Jones~ _

Ariel held the letter away from her as tears ran down her face. It was beautiful and heartbreaking she sat on the tub and cried. Killian loved her more than she ever could have imagined, it was so sad he was now there alone. She cried so hard trying not to make a sound, Ariel felt for Killian he had lost so damn much and had such a hard life. It wasn't fair and she would do anything to change it.

Ariel finally composed herself enough to go back to Killian she washed her face and left the bathroom. "I read it," She told Killian.

He gave a nod. "Anything in it I should know?" Ariel responded by hugging him she was trying not to cry. Killian returned her embrace holding her tightly as if he didn't want to let her go.

"I don't think so...we have to defeat Cora, I can't leave you like this in the future Killian, I can't."

He gave her a smile, "Then we shall defeat her, Lass" He touched her face.

"Are you okay? What did you see?" She looked around Rumple wasn't in the room anymore. "How was Melody in the future?" Ariel asked.

Killian closed his eyes taking in a painful breath. Ariel ran her hands over his shoulders. "It's okay you can tell me. If you want, if not that's okay to I won't push you Killian."

"She wasn't whom we've come to know, Ariel." He told her, Ariel closed her eyes it hurt to think of her little girl scared and so timid. She was so full of life and energy.

"Are you okay after seeing it all?" Ariel wanted to tell him what was in the letter at that moment. He'd seen everything else so why keep it from him. Killian nodded, his hand rubbed Ariel' back he just needed to be close to her.

He nodded.

"The letter...it" She didn't know how to tell him. Killian looked to her, he pulled her closer.

Ariel thought maybe if she told him he could move on one day without thinking he was hurting her he might be okay with dating again. "Killian, if we can't stop this if, I want you to know you can move on with someone else I would want that for you." She touched his face.

Killian looked away, "Killian?" Ariel grabbed his hand. She noticed tears in his eyes.

"And what about..." He placed his hand on her stomach.

Ariel putt her arms around him, "I know it's not easy...Killian the note you wrote that you tried and you couldn't. I can't bear you to have face all of it alone. If you can find a good woman why not? I only want you to be happy, I want that more than anything."

"Alright Ariel," no, he couldn't bring up his fear of losing unborn Melody in the process of everything not to Ariel Killian couldn't stop thinking it though.

Ariel hugged him tighter, "I love you so much." Ariel kissed him lightly. "Do you want to rest a bit? I can go out and talk to Rumple before he leaves?" Killian nodded. Ariel pulled the covers back for him. "Here lie down and sleep. I'll be back soon." She kissed him and went back into the living room. "Killian is resting now." She told Rumple.

"Good, he should." Rumple told her. "'Thank you, I am grateful to you Rumple, I don't know what we would do without your assistance and friendship." Ariel sat down on her chair. "If you're not a friend to us now it's clear you are in the future." She told him simply.

Rumple blinked, "Well...I..." Melody came up to him and gave him a hug. Rumple hugged her back in shock. He looked at Belle. "Melody?" He sensed she wanted to say something to him.

Melody kissed his cheek. "You're like a grandpa to me..."

He smiled. "Am I?" He was touched, "Then I consider myself lucky Melody."

"Aye!" Oh! I forgot!" luckily Ariel had brought her bag back, she went digging and pulled a closed fist back out.

Rumple watched her with interest. "Hold out your hand." He smiled a bit but then he did as she asked. Melody placed a smooth stone in his palm He looked down at it. "What's this?"

"You're Protection Stone"

"Is it?" He looked down it had slight power.

Melody nodded. "You would give it to me...the nights I stayed with you and Belle, if woke having scary dreams."

Rumple took the stone from her giving her a smile, "Well thank you Melody. Are you sure you don't want to keep it?"

Melody shook her head,"Mama and papa can protect me now."

Rumple stood, "Yes, I know they can. Of course I will as well Melody." Gold told her patting her head. He felt himself soften at her kindness. She was such bright child.

"Alright child we will see you soon. Ariel let Killian rest call me if anything happeneds." He stood up and took Belle's hand. "Ready Belle?"

Belle gave a nod. "I'm ready Rumple"


	13. Chapter 13: Our Story

**So getting closer to the end, guys if you're reading this can you tell us? I would love to know who is reading this and what you think. **

Chapter 13: Our Story

Rumple began walking Belle to the car. "Thanks for going with me Belle...I have admit I am still a bit under shock about the future." Rumple admitted to her, he felt he could tell Belle anything.

Belle turned back to him giving him a kind smile, she loved the fact that he was really changing.

He watched her amazed by how beautiful she was, he felt for Killian if something happened to his Belle He couldn't think about it he had lost her once before.

"Are you?" She asked him

"I am."Rumple nodded.

"Why is that?" Belle asked

"Well I spent my life hating him. Now I don't feel that way about him its jarring now. "

She smiled walk next to him and holding his hand.

Rumple took her hand, "part of me thinks that it's wrong and I should still hate him. In the future we are friends Belle..."

Belle ran her fingers down his cheek stopping for a moment. "Perhaps when Ariel gives birth to baby Melody, you'll understand?" She smiled. Rumple stopped and hugged her for a moment.

"Belle, you're probably right. I care about the child, I care about her family. I am worried about you the video said Cora tries to hurt you." He kissed her cheek, "I won't let that happen Belle."

"Don't worry about me Rumple." Belle told him. Belle placed a kiss on his lips. "I'll be fine I'm still with you in the future according to Melody. Cora didn't win."

He hugged her back, "and I will make sure she doesn't Belle. I will make sure no one hurts you again. Now let's go home, I'd love to show you how special you are to me." He smiled at her touching her back.

Belle blushed a shade of pink Rumple pulled her close to him for another kiss. He missed her so much he had Hook to thank for her return to him he wouldn't forget that. Belle returned his kiss her arms going around him.

Rumple pulled away slowly. "Now let's go home." He told her walking over to his car and opening the door for her.

Ariel went back into her room after an hour. She sat down on the bed and touched his head lightly.

Killian rolled into her touch clutching his arms around her legs. Ariel kissed his forehead, "Killian?" She whispered softly. He opened his eyes and met hers a smile crossed his features.

"How are you feeling? I can make something if you're hungry?" Ariel asked. Killian smiled as he took her hand as if basking in her presence, "that would be nice," He told her his voice lazy.

Ariel kissed him before going in the kitchen and asking Melody if she wanted to help with dinner. Melody nodded as Ariel made chicken and mash potatoes. She sat at the table and colored with her daughter. Ariel thought Killian might enjoy something home cooked for once she knew he probably hadn't eaten very well when he was a pirate. Melody was quiet and sweet as she answered Ariel's simple questions about what her favorite food was little things that every mother should know. Melody told her that Dr. Hopper said she drew really well and Ariel asked her a bit about what she talked to him about. Melody told her lots of things, Ariel realized that she talked to him about her death and now that made her feel. Ariel felt bad about asking, she drew mindlessly with a red crayon as Melody chatted.

The timer went off, Ariel got up and handed Melody a bowl, "Ready to mash?"

"Aye Mamma!" Melody told her starting to mash the potatoes. Ariel told her to do a good job and she would go get her father.

"Killian?" Ariel called opening the door a tiny bit and walking over to the bed.

"hmm?" Killian's sleepy voice came from the bed.

"I made dinner are you ready to get up?" She touched his head gently. Killian sat up carefully, "Yeah I am, thanks dinner smells great." His hand went into her hair for a moment.

"Sorry I am still feeling your loss, from my future self's emotion. It's hard to realize your actually here." He grabbed the back of her head lightly and pulled her toward him. Meeting her lips softly, his lips went over hers for a few moments before he pulled away slowly.

"Let's eat love,"

They all sat down at the table to eat a meal like any family would. Killian seemed more like himself as he ate and chatted with Melody. They both complimented Melody on the mashing of the potatoes Melody beamed proudly her smile was a dead ringer for Killian's. Once they were done eating Killian went to take a shower hoping it might make him feel like himself while Ariel and Melody did the dishes.

Melody dried, "Mama, Belle let me help her too," She chatted as they worked together.

"She did? So when you stayed over there what did you guys do?" Ariel wanted to almost imagine it was like sending her to her grandparents or in this case God parents because she really felt like she could trust Rumple and Belle with Melody's life. Melody told her about watching movies and learning a little bit about her gifts.

They finished up the kitchen as Killian came out of the shower. Ariel gave him a smile he looked so good in the gray pants and the light blue shirt he was wearing. Ariel turned to Melody, "So why don't you go take a bath and get ready for bed. Maybe your father and I can tell you more of the story about how we met if you're up for it Killian?"

"Any time Love" He grinned, Ariel watched Melody run off to the tub. She went over and put her arms around Killian, "I am glad you're feeling better.

"I told you Love, I'm fine." Killian's lips met hers gently but his kiss was rather deep as if to prove his point. Ariel's hands ran through his hair, as he closed his eyes enjoying her kiss.

Ariel pulled away softly, "I should go check on Me-" Ariel couldn't finish she doubled over in pain grabbing her stomach.

"Ariel?! What is it, Love?" There was panic in his eyes.

"There is pain..." She sat down for a moment breathing hard.

"No!" Killian rushed to her side, "Ariel, please tell me nothing is happening to the baby." Killian was terrified.

Ariel looked at him. "I am sure it's nothing...actually Rumple said this could happen after the sleeping spell that was placed on Melody."

Killian went to the bathroom door and checked on Melody.

Ariel looked to the door, "Is Melody okay?" The pain was already starting to fade Ariel took deep breaths she didn't mean to scare Killian and he was so worried.

"She is for now..." Killian said his voice was filled with worry.

Ariel went over to him, "What do you mean Killian?" She rubbed her stomach that was still perfectly flat as Melody was barely forming.

Killian met her eyes gently, "If your pains continue..." He couldn't finish. Ariel touched his face, "If they do I will see a doctor I promise."

Ariel noticed the fear in his eyes. "Killian, tell me what your scared of?" She made him look at her for a moment softly.

"Please say you'll forgive me..." Killian's voice broke he couldn't finish he felt terrible thinking these things.

"Of course I will forgive you." Ariel was wondering what was going on with him. Killian kissed her pulling her to him and devouring her mouth with his it was passionate but brief. When he pulled away he met her eyes.

"Killian what do you think you need to be forgiven for?" He put his hand on her stomach Ariel put her hand over his.

"If Cora kills you and Melody..." He rubbed her belly. "Hasn't been born yet or if she gets to baby Melody...through you..." He swallowed, choking up it couldn't lose her and he couldn't lose Melody. They were the only family he had or would ever have. However he couldn't stop himself from worrying. He had nightmares every night for years after Milah died he couldn't image what his dreams were like in the future no wonder he never slept.

Ariel pulled him close worried to but she had to stay strong for him, "Killian I won't let that happen, I won't leave you alone not again," Ariel was as sacred as he was however she pushed it down because he needed her to be the strong one for once.

Killian pulled her close next to him, "I just don't want to lose you it'd be hard on Melody to lose you again but I also don't want to lose..." He rubbed her belly. "I worry about losing my baby girl for good too. I worry I...I'll go back to my old ways..." Killian's eyes filled with tears he wouldn't shed he was being so honest.

Ariel felt that confession right in her heart, "Killian... I fear losing Melody to but we won't allow it. We will protect her with everything we have and me." She swallowed. "We can't lose, we just can't we have the upper hand we know what she will try to do. We have to trust Rumple or my father will come though. "I love you Killian, I know you won't forget that you have to be strong for me if something was to happen and you went back I'd be devastated but you have to know that I will always be with you."

All he could do was nod a weak nod in agreement it was clear her words hadn't helped ease his burden.

Ariel held him close, "Let's put Melody to bed, we will tell her a story and then we can come up with some plans for this. Okay?" Ariel rubbed his back. "The pain is gone now." Killian gave a nod Ariel got up and helped Melody finish getting ready for bed. When Melody was tucked in by Ariel and Killian Ariel started the story again.

"Alright where were we?" Ariel asked her.

"The second night after you met Papa!" She told her happily. Ariel smiled.

"Alright so I swam up to meet the handsome pirate that night. I called out to him I was really excited to see him again." Ariel told the story her voice filling with wonder as she recalled the events.

"I of course was out on the island." Killian informed.

"Before I knew it I was caught in fishing net, I struggled but I couldn't break it. I was so scared I had no idea what I was going to do!"

Melody gave a gasp.

"They pulled me up onto the ship, it was your father's crew but they had no idea we had met."

Melody's eyes grew, "Oh no!"

"I pulled back and nothing, they talked about how please the captain would be at them capturing a mermaid. I wasn't sure who there captain was at the time." Ariel left out the part where these men who hadn't seen a female in a very long time jumped on the fact that she was half human and very beautiful. Ariel still remembered their hands on her and their lips as they tried to kiss her. It was traumatizing to her, Ariel screamed and twisted but she couldn't escape.

"Did Papa come and save you?" Melody looked at Killian.

"Of course I did Love!" Killian remembered it well his men pulling at the mermaid. Had she been human he feared what they might have done to her. As a mermaid they were only able to get so far but it still mad him angry. Killian might have stole, slept with a lot of women, drank and did many of the other things pirates did but he never raped. A willing woman was just much more his style and he didn't have to work very hard at it.

"How did you save her Papa?" Melody asked excited her parents thinking they had the best story of how they fell in love ever.

Killian came back to himself when Melody spoke, "Well, I managed to come upon my men harassing her, fired my pistol in the air and they all backed away quite quickly I might add."

"Yes, once I heard the gunfire I was even more scared but then the men backed away." Ariel added.

"An' like a brave knight papa stepped forward!" Melody supplied, earning a laugh from both of her parents.

"I was never so happy to see someone in my whole life." Ariel said, she remembered seeing Killian there to save her Ariel was sure she felt in love with him in that moment.

"And after punishing my crew I picked your mama up and took her to hall up in my cabin." Killian told her.

"I put my arms around him as he held me, I had never been inside a ship before it was amazing. I was also grateful to be away from his crew."

"I filled the tub up for her." Killian supplied.

"Then we talked for a long time, I slowly calmed down as we talked."

"I checked to see if they hurt her." Killian added, Ariel remembered him looking at her she had bite marks on her body, scratches, marks from the men's hands and she was now missing her shells. He eyed her carefully touching her gently to look her over and Ariel felt venerable and naked before him. He was sweet and caring with her as he spoke his beautiful voice filling the small room.

"He was careful and gentle I started to fall for him right then." Ariel admitted ever actually telling Killian that she saw the surprise in his eyes.

Melody gave a happy sigh she was imaging her parents falling in love just like in one of her cartoons.

Ariel smiled at Killian and he responded by taking her hand. "I fell for her to," He confessed he leaned over and kissed Ariel gently. "She was and still is the most beautiful person I have ever met." His gentle gaze was touching Ariel in a way she couldn't begin to describe.

Melody smiled before yawning. "Now my little song bird it's time for mermaid pirate princesses to go to bed." Killian told her smiling as he tucked her into bed.

Ariel kissed her cheek, "I love you Melody."

"Night mama," Melody's sweet voice rang out.

"Night love," Killian told her waiting for Ariel to get up as he followed her out and clicked off the light.

Ariel went into the bedroom as he followed her, "Cora gets closer every minute and we have to come up with a plan." She told him while undressing for bed.

"I know I can talk to Rumpelstiltskin." Killian told her watching her remove her clothing he was trying to focus but she was so very tempting.

Ariel pulled her hair back, "Do you have an idea?" Ariel sat down on the bed. "Of what we can do?"

"Well, first we need to bind her magic that much is obvious however, if we can somehow kill her." Killian knew it was drastic but he would kill Cora if it kept his family safe.

"There has to be a way, she doesn't have my power yet not here. I want her dead to." Ariel was a little surprised to admit that but Cora hurt her family and Ariel wouldn't let her get away with that.

Ariel crawled over to Killian once he laid down on her soft bed she put her arms around him. Killian kissed her head then he lifted her chin gently and kissed her tilting her head back to deepen the kiss.

Once he broke the kiss Ariel looked at him, "We will figure this out Killian."

"I know Ariel," He pulled her close again rubbing her shoulder gently. Ariel sat up so he could lay down fully and she put her head on his chest. "I love you Ariel I have since that night on my ship I fought it so hard but I can't deny what is true." He kissed the top of her head.

Ariel smiled, "I felt the same way I would have done anything to stay with you. " Ariel said she placed a kiss on his chest. Hugging him tighter her eyes closed and she just needed to be near him. They both drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

They woke the next morning to Melody jumping on them. Ariel was relieved that they were both dressed which would not have been the case the last few nights.

"Melody!" Killian chuckled smiling at her.

Ariel laughed finally waking up, "What's going on honey?"

"I made breakfast!" She announced.

"All by yourself! That's wonderful Melody."

Melody jumped off the bed. "Stay there!"

Ariel nodded and looked at Killian, she kissed his cheek. "She is too cute." Ariel put her arms around Killian holding him tighter, "Did you sleep well?"

"I did." Killian kissed her deeply his hand plunged into her nightgown stroking her breast. "Killian!" Ariel warned Melody could open the door at any moment of course they would hear her. Ariel kissed him back roughly matching his intensity her hands going into his hair and for a moment they couldn't get enough of each other. Killian slid his hand up her nightdress under the covers Ariel gasped as the phone rang breaking them apart.

Ariel answered it pulling away from Killian painfully. "Hello,"

"Ariel," It was gold.

"Yes, it's me what's going on?"

"Ariel, I know where he is! I know where to find my boy!" There was a bit of happiness about him which was a little bit shocking.

"You do where?" Ariel didn't even know he had a son so she was really lost.

"Don't worry about that. I am calling Miss Swan on a deal she made with me months back. But I'll be leaving today."

"But what about Cora will we be safe? I understand this comes first he is your son Rumple... I'm just worried." Ariel was worried but Killian was going to be angry. Ariel couldn't blame him but it was Rumple's son and he did come first.

"Thought of that you and Melody can stay at my place. Keep Belle from worrying about me."

Killian meanwhile could only hear Ariel's side. "What?! What is going on?"

Ariel held up a hand, "One second, I'll explain everything." She whispered.

Killian gave a growl Ariel gave him a look in response.

"And Killian?" She waited for rumple to answer.

"It's you and Melody she's after," Gold told her as if he didn't still want Killian around Belle.

"He needs me Rumple you made him see the future remember?" Ariel was slightly annoyed she was not leaving Killian there was no way.

"Fine bring him too," Gold gave in not wanting to leave Belle alone he was sure Ariel would make sure Killian behaved himself. He didn't care as long as he found Bea Rumple was a bit distracted.

"Alright thank you and good luck with your son. Can I reach you on this phone?"

"Yes, of course," Rumple affirmed.

"Okay, please stay safe, I will watch over Belle for you." Ariel told him.

"Thank you,"

Ariel looked at the phone as Rumple hung up. "Killian...don't get mad okay that was Rumple, He is going to find his son. He told us we can stay at his place so we will be safe." Ariel told him gently she didn't feel he would take it well.

"What?" Killian's voice rang out angry.

"Yes, it's important to him Killian. We will be okay for a few days."

"A few days?" Killian ran his hand over his face, a sign he was clearly frustrated.

"Yes, He said we should stay with Belle, we will be safe there."

"'Safe? Ha!" Killian laughed it was cold and harsh.

Ariel looked at him, "Well Killian I don't think we can really complain I mean Rumple helped us and he really didn't have to. Now what we are supposed to deny him finding his son? Because we are scared of Cora?"

He crossed his arms and glared at her.

"Alright you're mad, fine be mad there isn't anything we can do. My advice is don't piss Rumple off we need his help,"

"Yeah, yeah!" He muttered storming off to the bathroom and shutting the door rather hard.

Ariel sighed, "You know Melody was coming back with breakfast?" Ariel tried yelling after him.

"I Know That!" He yelled back.

Ariel didn't say anything because nothing she said was going to be very nice. She didn't want to fight with him but he was being unreasonable.

"But what's the point, huh?" Killian said his palm resting on the counter of the bathroom he hung his head down. His anger at Rumple was controlling him for a moment he just wanted Ariel safe and his fears were getting the better of him.

"What?" She made her way to the door of the bathroom which connected into her room. Ariel leaned her back against it. She didn't like fighting with him though she was sure they fought once in a while they were after all married in the future. Still it didn't sit right with her she understood why he was upset but it still hurt.

"WHAT IS THE POINT?!" Killian repeated a bit louder.

"The point is she is your daughter and she made you breakfast!" Ariel told him her voice taking on a hint of rage much like the first night she brought him to her home.

Something hit the door to the bathroom just as melody came back into the bedroom. Ariel jumped knowing Killian had probably punched the wall.

Killian punched the door not very hard but enough to allow him to feel slight pain, "I mean it doesn't matter Ariel because Cora will get you and Melody won't _exist_ in the future! Gold said she would _vanish _as if she was never HERE!" He was so upset at the thought of losing her he couldn't think straight.

Melody stopped as she came in the door, the tray of bacon and toast that she decided to bring in first, clattered to the ground.

Ariel turned, "Melody he didn't mean that he is just upset." She went over to her now very angry at Killian for hurting Melody. Tears began to form in Melody's eyes.

"Melody... I am so sorry." Ariel went to her knees in front of her, "He didn't mean that he really didn't."

"I HATE you!" She screamed at Ariel her sweet little voice full of anger.

That hurt, Ariel was taken back for a moment, "Melody...please,"

"It's YOUR fault Cora got power!" Melody accused.

"She doesn't any yet Melody... we are going to stop her." Ariel felt tears brim her eyes she hated seeing melody so upset.

"It's YOUR fault I had leave Papa and come HERE!" She spat.

Ariel just stared at Melody she couldn't even say anything Melody wasn't wrong and that hurt more than Ariel ever thought possible.

Tears violently ran down Melody's face she balled her hands into fists.

"It's YOUR fault Papa could lose me for GOOD!" She yelled

"He won't Melody please…" Ariel felt her tears slip,

"I HATE YOU!" She screamed again.

Ariel covered her mouth to choke back a sob, "You don't mean that..." Her little girl looked at her with such hate, Ariel was shocked by it.

Killian had heard everything he came out, "Melody I am so sorry Love, I didn't…"

"HATE YOU!" She spat at Ariel before running out. Ariel watched her go thinking she would go to her room, like other kids.

But then a door slammed Ariel was crying and she lifted her head, "Oh my God she just went out the front door," Ariel exclaimed looking at Killian.


	14. Chapter 14: My Little Run Away

**We are really nearing the end of this story! Only a few more chapters left! REVIEW GUYS PLEASE I want to know you are enjoying this story! Thanks so much! Your support is incredible **

Chapter 14: My Little Runaway

"We have to find her fast incase Cora does!" Ariel grabbed a pair of jeans off the floor throwing them on she grabbed her shoes and a jacket heading for the door.

Killian followed her "Ariel!" he called after. Killian grabbed her arm, "Ariel! I can't have you going out to find her!"

Ariel turned to him, "Why? She hates me Killian do you know what that feels like? I have to explain to her I can't lose her... not like this." Ariel felt a flood of panic wash over her.

"Ariel you're risking yourself if you go after her!" Killian told her clearly upset this was after all his fault. But Ariel couldn't leave not while she was protecting Melody inside her. Cora had already attacked her once.

"Killian you have to let me do this, I can't leave her out there alone..." Ariel sighed he was right and she knew it, "Fine go find her please call me once you do and I am giving you an hour before I go out looking. Take my other phone go I love you Killian."

He nodded. "Go to Gold's now. If you can catch him if he's still in his shop, tell let him know what's going on. Go and I love you to."

Ariel grabbed her keys as Killian ran down the street.

Ariel went to Gold's shop but it was closed she decided to try to find Belle. She drove to Rumples house.

Cora in the meantime was making her way down the Storybrooke docks when she spotted Ariel's little girl crying.

"Sweetie what's wrong?" She called to her walking over to her. Melody's head shot up then. Tears rolling down her eyes

"I...I miss m-my papa...I…I w-wanna go h-home..." She sobbed rubbing her little eyes.

"Oh…well your all alone?" Cora asked her, this child would get her closer to Ariel. "Where is home?"

"With m-my Papa..." Melody cried out.

"You're Papa? Who is that?"

She sniffed, "C-captain Killian J-Jones..."

"Oh?" Cora was intrigued there was no way Hook had himself a child already not this age unless they were cursed. She guessed that could have been an option. "Maybe I can help you find him?"

"Not to be rude Miss, but I…I don't think so..." she sniffed again. "He...he isn't here..."

"Where is he? I don't understand I'm afraid." Cora told her sitting down on the bench next to her.

"He's back home in the future..."

"The future?" She knew something was going on with this strange girl that made sense. "Well then my dear how did you get here?"

"Mr. Gold..." Melody sobbed.

Cora's ears perked up at that admission, "Well my little one you're in luck I am friends with Mr. Gold I will help you find him." Cora told her.

Melody looked at her, "You will?"

"Of course I will come with me?" Cora took her hand as the little girl rose to her feet. Cora walked down the street with her little treasure this couldn't not have been more perfect.

Killian meanwhile felt that maybe just maybe Melody went to the docks. He headed that way in hopes of finding her his mind was a panic if he didn't find her soon there was no force on this earth that would prevent Ariel from going out to find Melody herself.

Killian froze when he heard Melody's voice he walked faster, rounding a corner only to see Cora holding the hand of his baby girl his body was hit with a shock of terror.

Cora looked up seeing him, "Oh Hello Hook," Her voice was cold her smile reminded him of a snake.

Killian didn't want to alarm Melody if she tried to run, who knew what Cora would do. "There you are Love." He spoke to the girl, "I was worried when you ran off like that." He voice was as calm as he could make it.

"I was just helping Melody here find her way to Mr. Gold's." Cora said giving Hook an evil smile.

He swallowed. "Thank you, milady. I think I can take it from here, aye?"

"Oh it's no bother," Cora said forcing a kindness in her voice.

Melody looked to her father she could sense his worry. She looked to the woman then. "I...I can go with him. He knows Mr. Gold too."

Cora was done playing games, she grabbed Melody's shoulder, "I don't think so! She is mine now Hook!" Melody cried out scared. "You shouldn't trust strangers my dear didn't your parents tell you that?"

Killian gave a growl, "Let her go!"

"No, how about you make a deal with me?" She purred.

At that Melody's eyes grew. "Papa!' She cried in fear trying to get away.

"Why would I make a deal with you?" Killian asked his voice laced with anger.

"Because we both know you want Melody safe."

"If I don't?" Killian was testing her he knew he was in a tight corner he had a weakness now and it made him vulnerable to anything Cora could throw at him.

"Oh I won't say it in front of the child but you better… for Melody's sake but more for Ariel." She smiling knowing full well she would catch that mermaid if given the chance.

He swallowed back the tears in his throat he couldn't lose Ariel not again not ever. "Alright what's the deal?"

"You for her?" Cora said pushing little Melody closer to him.

"Me?" He wasn't expecting that of course he would give himself up for his family. It was a word he never thought he would use maybe with Milah but so much more with Ariel because he knew one day she would be his wife he pushed the pain of that never happening down.

"Yes, you Killian Jones, I have uses for you, and if you do I'll let your little girl and Ariel go." Cora told him she needed him more anyway.

"Deal!" Killian didn't have to think twice if Ariel and Melody were safe then he would gladly make any sacrifice he could.

"Papa no..." Melody cried out.

"Let me talk to Melody, aye? Please to tell her my final goodbyes?"

Cora nodded.

"Mel, take the cell and get back to downtown before you call mama." He started.

"Papa, don't go with her I'm sorry I ran away." Melody cried as she hugged his waist.

"I've got to Love but I'll be back, you'll see." Killian hugged her back, "I love you songbird take care of your mother."

"Papa..." Melody looked down, "Alright I'll call mama. I love you Papa." Melody sobbed into his coat.

"Tell her what happened but to not come after me! Understood?" Killian had to be strict about this because Ariel couldn't come after him no matter what.

'My little song bird..." He whispered kissing her head.

Melody took one last look at her paper before running off clutching the phone.

He then rose to his feet and turned as melody disappeared around a corner. "Well love, looks like I'm yours again."

Cora walked over to him, "Wonderful," She she said reaching into his chest and pulling out his heart, Cora held it and used her magic to make it glow.

He gave a gasp he couldn't catch his breath as she ripped out his heart. The pain was intense and it nearly brought him to his knees he waited for her to crush it to dust.

"Now my dear Hook, I'd like to see that hatred for Rumple return. You want to kill him and I will give you the tools to do so." Cora told him.

She blew on the heart turning the inside black and then she plunged it back into his chest.

He looked to her once more he gasped. Feeling the anger and hate hit him like a wave. He felt that centuries old feeling of never being sated returning to him. The need to kill to avenge Milah to fight it hit him so fast it was worse than before it was all he could think of.

She handed him a pouch, "One stab with this powder on your Hook will poison that annoying Spinner enough to kill him. I have a map of where he will be."

He took it.

"Now, go Hook don't let Rumple win." Cora told him, she was fully sure Hook would kill Rumple once and for all then she would take everything she wanted.

Hook took off he needed a few things if he was to finish that crocodile once and for all.

Ariel paced the kitchen of her home holding her phone. Praying Killian would call and say he found Melody. Finally the phone rang it was Killian Ariel let out a breath before answering it.

"Killian did you find her is she okay?" Ariel asked before he could say anything.

"Mama?" Melody's voice was on the other end she was near to tears. "I'm so sorry."

"Melody, oh honey are you okay? Where are you?" Ariel was worried why was Melody calling on Killian's phone.

She repeated her phrase, sobbing. "Mama..."

"Melody please don't worry I am not mad I just want to find you please tell me where you're at?" Ariel asked calmly but inside she was screaming.

Ariel got in her car with Melody still on the phone she was able to get out a few landmarks and Ariel drove quickly. Finally spotting her little girl sobbing on the road side, Ariel threw her car into park and ran to her daughter. "Melody thank goodness you're alright." Ariel said throwing her arms around Melody. "Where's your father. "

Melody answered by sobbing into Ariel's arms, "C-c-cora! Papa!" Ariel only could make out a few words but it was enough. Cora had Killian and Ariel had no idea how to help him. She had to protect Melody if she left then who would.

Ariel held Melody and then led her to the car. Ariel was able to get her home and finally coax her into slumber once she had cried herself into exhaustion. Ariel got out of her that Cora took Killian in place of Melody. Ariel was stuck but his love for his daughter she knew him he probably didn't hesitate to make the trade. Ariel had tried calling Gold but no luck she sighed her whole body tense. She heard someone open the door Ariel left Melody's room to check who was here.

"Killian? Oh thank god." Ariel went to embrace him but was stopped short when he yelled at her to 'move'. It wasn't like him to act like that it hurt and she was worried. He pushed past her going to her room.

"What where are you going?" She followed him.

"Where is it..." he muttered opening the cubbord doors and dumping them out. He tore into her closet ripping out boxes and dumping them on the floor to join the drawers.

Where is what? Killian, what's wrong with you..." Ariel hadn't seen him like this since he got here no maybe even before that. It scared her what did Cora do to him that made him like this?

Not finding his hook, he growled and knocked over the bedside lamp.

Ariel went to him she grabbed his arm, "Killian, for god sakes what is wrong with you?" Ariel forced him to look at her.

Killian stared back at her as if he didn't know her at all, "Get away from me Women!" He shoved her hard into the dresser. Ariel crashed into it her back taking most of the blow but her eyes filled with tears.

"How could you I'm pregnant…" Ariel knew she wasn't getting Killian back this wasn't her Killian and whatever Cora did to him he was changed. Ariel put her hand over her stomach as her heart broke she couldn't lose him like this, he would rather die than be Cora's pawn.

"Then find me my hook!" he spat.

"Emma took your Hook..." Ariel tried to reason with him, she wanted to cry seeing him like this. He told her just last night how scared he was to go back to this and now Cora brought it all out of him somehow it would kill him if he knew he had been so focused he pushed her while she was pregnant and not caring about what happened to the baby inside her.

He growled then and went to leave. "The Sheriff's office that's where it would be," He headed out the door.

"Killian please what do you need it for?" Ariel asked carefully not wanting to anger him again.

"I'm going to kill the Croc finally once and for all." He told her walking to the door.

"Okay...do you know where he is?" Ariel was planning on warning Rumple she wanted to know as much as she could.

"I do," He grabbed his coat of the back of the door, once again he was Hook a man with nothing to live for and no family to speak of.

Ariel nodded, her eyes filling with tears she was watching him walk away and she couldn't do anything to stop him. He was his old self and she couldn't bring back the man she loved. "This is all you care about now?" Her voice broke but she had to know to let him tell her and fully break her heart into pieces. Killian only glared at her in response as he began to leave.

That was a good enough answer for her, "It's in the drawer of the nightstand on the other side of the bed." It was his side now but Ariel couldn't say that out loud. Killian found it and put it in his coat pocket.

"Go before Melody wakes up and sees her father like this..."

"I'm doing this for Melody!" he sneered. So he actually was sane enough to know he had a daughter but his words made no sense and Ariel knew why.

"You can't be serious we need Rumple to save Melody, how is killing him going to help us at all? He won't even be there in the future to send her back to us." Ariel tried but Killian- no Hook now just slammed the door in her face. Ariel dashed to her phone trying to call Rumple.

**I realized that I didn't write the names of the songs I used in this fanfic! Silly me The First one was Ariel by October Project ( a great band check them out )**

**And the song they sing to Melody was You'll be in my Heart from Tarzan by Phil Collins! Thanks!**


	15. Chapter 15: Tick Tock

**Hey thanks for sticking with the story! So glad you enjoy it!**

Chapter 15: Tic Tock

Rumple wandered the streets of new York he had finally found his son things were going less well then he hoped. He was more than shocked to find out Henry was Bae's son it was fated there was no other explanation. Life was just getting stranger what would Belle say? He didn't know but he missed her already.

Meanwhile Hook had sailed the Jolly Rodger to where Cora's map had lead he was so close to his revenge he could taste it. It was filling him with a rage he didn't understand but was to angry to question somewhere in the back of his mind he knew this was wrong. Killian forced the feelings down swallowing him he couldn't stop now if he wanted to he was clear enough to know this.

Hook came up behind Rumple as he talked with swan and Henry.

Rumple turned in time, "Killian? What on earth are you doing here?"

"Tick Tock!" Killian cried out as he plunged his hook into Rumples chest.

"What the?" Before he could even move the hook was stabbing him he felt the pain rush to him as soon as the hook pierced his skin. "What are you doing?"

Emma pushed Hook off Rumple and Killian fell to the ground.

Rumple realized very quickly something was wrong, "It's poisoned, Hook wasn't trying to kill me anymore so what is going on?" Rumple said more to himself then Emma who was still looking at Hook shocked.

Killian felt the rage leave him he was coming back to himself and remembering how he treated Ariel. He realized what he did to Rumple and turned to him. _What had he done?_

Rumple breathed heavy, "What is going on Killian?"

"I…I…" Killian couldn't respond he was overcome with pain. He pushed Ariel it hit him like a brick and now Rumple would die. Rumple was the only one who could help them and now Killian might as well have signed Ariel's fate right then and there.

Rumple looked at him, "I've been poisoned and your need to tell me!"

"C-Cora..." Killian managed. "She...she threatened Melody what could I do?"

"I would probably sense the spell used but there is no magic here so."

Emma helped Rumple up as she looked at Hook, "What? Who is Melody and what?"

"My daughter..." Killian informed her.

"Since when do you have a daughter?" Just then Bae came out, "Papa?" his voice held worry when he saw Rumple on the floor.

Hook looked up Bae turned, "Hook?"

"I don't believe it…" Killian was shocked he never actually thought Rumple would find his son. The last he saw of Bae was back in Neverland and suddenly Killian felt even worse.

"What did you do!" Bae shouted.

Bea went back to his father and helped him up, "We are so going to talk about what the Hell just happened!" He led them all upstairs since Hook wasn't fighting back he followed.

"He needs help…" was all Killian could say he was still recovering from the aftermath of everything and he wanted to call Ariel more than anything. He needed to find away to help Rumple first.

Bae Looked at him, "Alright then why the Hell did you stab him?"

Rumple spoke from the couch, "Bae he is a friend, he was being controlled, Emma yes he has a daughter from the future, she is in danger and we need to get back to Storybrooke!" Rumple let out a shaky breath.

"My ship it can take us back!" Killian was at least relieved he could offer that.

"Good, we need to go now!" Rumple said.

Emma stood up, "What? A Daughter from the future? Neal and Hook know each other. I am not surprised by anything anymore." She sighed grabbing Henry.

"I'm sure Bae will explain all that to you. C'mon!" Killian helped Bae with Rumple, as if his day was going to get any stranger.

"We need a car to move him." Emma said to Neal hoping he might have a way it wasn't as if they could call a taxi with a dying man, a kid and a pirate.

"I Know where I can get one." Neal told her reaching for the door.

"Good, should we go?" She looked at Rumple, "Can we leave Hook with you?"

Rumple looked at him, "Are you done trying to kill me Killian?"

"Yes. Yes, gods yes. That wasn't me I don't wish to cause you harm you saved Ariel and my daughter. "

"You heard him Emma go and hurry." Rumple told them as they left. "How is Ariel?" Rumple asked once the other two had gone he needed a distraction some way to not think of the pain.

"She...She's heartbroken..." I couldn't even explain to her I was so focused..." Killian told him his voice shaky if he pushed her and she lost Melody he would never forgive himself. He replayed that moment how terrible he was to her and when he thought about it. That's exactly how he used to be to everyone it was Ariel who reminded him always that he could be so much more.

"Did Cora pull out your heart?" He asked between breaths.

He nodded his mind full of worry, pain and doubt.

"Alright, I think I know what happened. We have to get back if she makes a move on Ariel now...I can't stop her I could die and if I do Melody will vanish as if she was never here at all."

He nodded in agreement as the car pulled up not able to speak really and at a lost for what to say.

"Let's go, how fast can your ship make it back to Maine?"

"Trust me, I can get you back quickly my ship is a marvel fastest ship on the seas." Killian was sure of that.

Emma and Bae came in just then, Bea helped his father up. "I hope you remember where you docked your ship Hook." He told him as they piled into the car.

He glared. "You couldn't find it, THAT is certain!" He snapped, Killian was at the end of his rope he was so overcome with guilt he couldn't see straight.

Bae ignored him as he drove to the water he saw the Jolly Roger from far away, "Your lucky this is new York the Ship doesn't even stick out here..." Bae looked over at him, "What happened to you?" He was different he would give him that.

They were able to get Rumple below deck and at comfortable.

"Call Ariel, tell her to meet me at the docks and bring Belle." Rumple told Emma.

Killian got his ship ready to set sail, soon they were making good time across the sea. Bae went below to talk to Rumple he told him the story about Melody and Ariel. Rumple filled in his son on everything. Neal was actually wondering if his father had indeed changed. Rumple even told Bae about the Mermaid ink and how he hoped Ariel's father might have found it. It was about stopping Cora now he told Bae he was sorry it was all he could do.

Killian prayed they could help Rumple in time as he finally got his ship into the Storybrooke harbor. Ariel and Belle were there waiting on the docks with Melody. Ariel was still wondering what Killian would be like did they lock him up? She was so worried.

Henry was the first to disembark he blinked seeing Melody standing there next to Belle. Another young man then exited with Rumple.

Ariel wondered if this was Rumple's son, she looked at Belle who told her Killian would be back, that she thought he was truly good. Belle, who saw beauty in everything and was so worried about Rumple when she got the call from Emma but still had time to help Ariel with her fears. Ariel felt terrible, Belle was a good person and now Killian had hurt her once again. She hoped he might have snapped out of whatever Cora did to him.

It was then that Killian exited after tying up his ship. He first looked to Belle his eyes held sorrow and guilt. Ariel hoped he was back he looked like it, She kept Melody close to her just to be sure.

Bea and Emma Helped Rumple into a waiting car, "We have to go back to my shop now!" He may be dying but he was still very much in charge.

Killian made his way down and over to Ariel. "Ariel, thank Gods."

"Killian?" Ariel held back tears, "Killian please tell me your back?"

Killian pulled her into his arms and buried his head into her shoulder. "I'm so sorry whatever I might have done to you and our song bird, I will understand if you never forgive me. Ariel I made so many mistakes but I'm trying to change I love you I'd never hurt you please believe me." His voice was near tears.

Ariel let him hold her and then she burst into a flood of tears. Melody hugged her papa's leg tightly and cried.

"Ariel?" Killian's voice held a hint of worry.

"I thought you were gone, when you shoved me there was nothing but coldness in your eyes Killian." Ariel held him, so happy to have him back and relieved for a moment anyway. Ariel brought her emotions under control. "We have to save Rumple, if he dies then Melody will never come back. Which I am guessing is what prompted Cora to do this in the first place."

He nodded swallowing his pain and tears. Ariel was right they needed to help him.

Killian picked up Melody, "I am so sorry Song Bird, please forgive me?" Melody nodded though her tears and held him resting her head on his shoulder.

Ariel went over to help Rumple into her car, "Killian, bring Melody we need to go."

Finally they all made it into the shop and after having Emma bind the door with Magic. Ariel was holding Melody Killian paced the shop. Belle sat next to Rumple crying and worried.

"Killian what did you use what kind of poison?" Ariel asked him.

He took out the bag. "This is what was given to me by Cora."

Ariel looked at it, "Have you ever seen it before?"

"It…it's..." Killian struggled,

Ariel touched Killian's arm, "What?"

"Mine..." He admitted.

"You mean it came from Neverland? What kind of poison is it? Where did you get it what part of Neverland?" Ariel seemed really interested for some reason.

"It's made to kill a man soon after contact. I got it from the ocean."

"Where in the ocean?" Ariel asked.

'The puffer fish their spines..."

Ariel's eyes lit up, "I have to go...now" Ariel turned to leave the shop she actually ran out.

Ariel?" Killian ran to follow her, it wasn't like her to just leave like this.

Ariel jumped in her car, "You coming?" She noticed Killian following her he got in the car wondering what she was doing. As she ran out Killian told Emma to watch Melody Emma was just as shocked but nodded.

"Well then get in. It might take me a while to find this." Ariel drove to the beach.

He climbed in. "Find what?"

"The cure!" Ariel smiled she drove to the beach quickly and she got out running down to the water. Ariel began to remove her clothes.

"Ariel!" Killian ran after her.

Ariel tossed him her sweater, "Here hold this, this could take a while." Ariel took off her shoes and anything else that might slow her down. "That water is probably pretty cold its only spring so...I'll need that once I get back."

He slowed watching her, "What are you doing you mad women?" He couldn't believe it.

"You will see just believe in me Killian." Ariel kissed him quickly before running into the waters. She braced herself for the coldness but at least she could calm the waves. She dove into the cold depths, she would have to go out pretty far in order to find what she needed

Killian waited, pacing worried all over again.

Ariel finally swam out for enough, she wondered if she could actually see in the water like she used to. She tested it by diving under and she could see pretty well. Now to find what she needed, it was usually by rocks which made it harder to swim if she didn't want to be thrown into the rocks. Ariel would have to risk it there was too much riding on her.

Killian was freaking out how long has she been under? Was she okay what the hell was she doing?

Finally she spotted a bit of red close to the rock and that's what she needed. Ariel came up took a breath and shot down grabbing it. This was it finally she was freezing and needed to get out of the water soon. She grabbed a bit more just to be sure. This was how they cured the puffer fish poison back home and Ariel prayed it was the same seaweed she was almost positive it was.

Ariel made her way back to the beach, she walked though the waves. Killian ran half way to throw his arms around her, "Ariel thank gods."

Ariel was shaking, "I got it Killian!"

"Great," He had no idea what she had gotten but wasn't going to ask her now. He put her sweater over her shoulder. "I am driving lets go."

"Since when do you know how to drive my Car Killian?" Ariel was freezing maybe she would let him at least try.

"Since you nearly froze to death!" Killian's voice was slightly edged with fear.

"Aright, don't kill us." Ariel got in the car and turned the heat all the way up. "It's worth it if I can save him Killian." She was shaking so bad she could barely grab her sweater.

Killian drove like he saw Ariel drive and since they had a very short drive it wasn't terrible. He slammed on the breaks at the shop. Ariel lurched forward, Killian hadn't gotten used to the breaks

"Sorry..." He smiled.

"It's okay you got us here in one piece." Ariel jumped out of the car and ran into the shop she was still soaked she probably looked insane. "I've got it! the cure for the poison." Ariel announced everyone looked at her.

Ariel made her way over to Rumple, "you have to eat this...sorry." She handed Belle the piece of sea weed.

Rumple took it because he was so very close to dying and he had eaten worse for far less. Belle closed her eyes praying this would work he was so weak she was so close to losing him.

Rumple felt better right away, it was working. "It's working."

Belle hugged Ariel, "You saved him Ariel!"

Ariel hugged her back, "Sorry I am still wet from the sea."

"Thank you!" Belle smiled not caring about being wet.

"Don't thank me he has done so much for us already. Belle I would do anything for him."

Rumple stood up, "Cora needs to be stopped." He was feeling so much better the poison was leaving his body being absorbed by the sea weed.

Ariel went back to Killian she hugged him. "It worked." Killian put his arm around her and kissed her forehead. "Now we just have to worry about Cora. One problem averted,"

"Indeed," Killian took off his heavy leather pirate jacket and put it on Ariel's shoulders. "You need to warm okay?" Killian picked up his little girl hugging her. They went to take a seat as Ariel dried off.


	16. Chapter 16 Raging Seas

**Chapter 16: In the End.**

Rumple took Belle's hand and kissed it.

He kissed her. "Belle, this is my son." He brought her over to meet Bae.

"So….You're Balefire?" Belle asked excited to meet him.

"I am," He was still angry with his father and Bae was having a hard time with all of this. Rumple sensed this and gave him some room. He went over to talk with Killian.

"Tis a pleasure to meet you" Belle said smiling.

"Very nice to meet you to Belle." Bae replied politely.

"Bae, " Belle said. "May I talk to you in the other room?" Once Neal nodded Belle kissed Rumple on the cheek. "I'll be back Rumple, I promise."

She led him to the back room of the store. "I know your upset at you father…" she stated "Bae…yes, he's done some awful things…He told me how he lost you, and when he did he was near tears." She wanted him to know how much he cared for his son even if Rumple couldn't tell him.

"You seem like a smart woman Belle. I can't imagine you would love him if he wasn't worthy of you."

Belle looked at him, "No, I wouldn't if there was nothing redeeming about him. All I am asking is for you to give him a chance?" she asked.

"We I am glad you feel that way, I will try working on things with him." Bae said, not happy about it but he had seen a difference in his father on this day.

"He'd like that, Bae. I'd like to get to know you too." She admitted.

"Of course Belle," He hugged her quickly and smiled. "Shall we?" He pointed back to the room. Belle nodded and followed him.

Once Bae was finished talking to Belle he wanted to see his son he made his way into the main part of the shop, "Emma shall we check on Henry?" he asked. Emma nodded and they said their goodbyes as they left the shop.

Ariel was still there with Killian. She had changed into some dry clothes in the shop. "What should we do now?" she asked wondering if they should go home or stay for a while.

Cora was waiting for this moment; she walked into the shop like she owned it, "Well, well look at what we have here?"

Everyone looked at her; she couldn't have showed up at a worst moment. Ariel grabbed Melody and put her behind her back as if to keep her safe. Melody ducked behind knowing why her mother grabbed her hand so quickly. Killian stood a notch in front of Ariel as if to protect her.

"Rumple you look terrible…it doesn't look like poor dear Hook did a very good job now does it?" Cora's voice was cold and mocking.

Killian narrowed his eyes. Belle rose to her feet she walked over to Rumple in his weakened state.

Ariel grabbed Killian's hand; she had no idea what Cora would try and she was terrified that the future would play out as before.

"I would say I'm disappointed Hook but well you never were very good at this winning thing now were you?" Cora taunted Hook with his past failures Killian sneered back at her.

"What do you want CORA!" He snapped tired of her games.

"I want you dead," She pointed to Rumple on his couch, "but that didn't work out so well." She sounded annoyed as if this was some small petty annoyance. Then Cora turned to the dark haired child hiding behind her parents. "However I am a fair woman after all. So I will give you a choice Hook."

"Isn't that how it always seems to be, dearie" Rumple replied sarcastically recoiling at their history for the first time.

Ariel's heart dropped as a cold fear gripped her tightly.

Cora stalked over to where Killian and Ariel held Melody. "I want this adorable little girl."

"Never!" Ariel spat, she would never let Cora hurt her daughter. Ariel would die first of that she was sure.

Killian growled stepping in front of both his girls. "You can't have her!" He shouted.

"Fine then I want you mermaid take your pick I am not hard to please." Cora smirked knowing she had Hook backed into a corner and she relished the look of pure devastation on his face.

Ariel held on to Melody, "You'll take nothing you witch," she was so angry she felt her powers rising.

Ariel heard Melody whimper behind her, she turned back to her little girl. "Nothing will happen I promise Melody." She said quietly.

"I am waiting or I can just kill all of you…" Cora said waving her hand as if swatting a fly. She looked at Rumple before he could move she shot a spell at him. He gave a cry as it struck him, he didn't have the strength to fend her off. It caught him off guard.

"No!" Ariel yelled, Rumple was weaker now and the sea weed would take a while to work. Cora couldn't have come at a worst time.

"Now Ariel or Melody Killian you can choose." Cora turned back to him.

"Stay close Melody." Ariel told her.

Cora looked to Killian, "I'll kill both if you don't choose!" Cora's voice rose with anger. She was losing patience. She held out her hand shooting a spell that took the air from Ariel's lungs.

Ariel crashed to her knees unable to breathe

"Papa!" Melody cried with a gasp and a sob trying to hold her mother but Ariel was fading fast.

Cora kept the spell on Ariel, "Tell me which one or they both DIE!" She screamed at Killian. Ariel looked at Killian she pleaded with him with her eyes.

Killian struggled with the choice but Ariel was pregnant with Melody and if she died Melody would to which left him no choice, "Melody!" He finally shouted tears brimming his eyes at his sudden betrayal.

Ariel fell to the ground as Cora released them.

"Good choice," Cora went over and grabbed her.

Ariel screamed and ran at Cora, "Don't let her do this! Killian Me! Tell her to take me!" Killian held her back around the waist, keeping her from getting to Cora. He was tormented watching Ariel break down.

Melody didn't even fight as Cora took her. Killian's heart was breaking at the scene.

"LET ME GO!" Ariel was falling apart she sank to her knees unable to stand anymore. Belle came near her she laid her hand on Ariel's back.

"Ariel…you've got to trust Killian."

Ariel did she knew why he picked her because she was pregnant with their daughter it was common sense but it hurt too much for Ariel to think rationally. "Please forgive me Ariel." Killian whispered to her on his knees holding her.

Cora reached her hand into Melody chest as if to take her heart. Then she was blown back by a blast of white light. She hit the ground annoyed. "Oh how convenient… " She sneered.

Rumple was heard from the floor where had fallen recovering from the spell shot at him, "She is a child born of true love Cora not as easy as you expected!"

"I will kill all of you for this!" Cora screamed standing up.

"No one is dying today, witch!" came a male's voice as Bae appeared in the doorway having met the ocean king outside and agreeing to give the Ink to Ariel or use it on Cora himself. He dumped the bottle on her without thinking. Cora was stunned however and frozen in place.

Ariel looked up; she could almost feel the power from the substance Bae poured on Cora.

"What is this?" Cora felt her powers draining she was actually scared.

Ariel started to get up from the floor.

"It's Squid Ink, Cora!" Ariel yelled at her. "My Father?" She looked to Bae he nodded. "You're done now you Witch!"

"Oh? And what could you do, mermaid?" Cora taunted Ariel even as she was weak.

Ariel walked up to her finally ready to end this. "What can I do? The Ink has you frozen Cora! How dare you even think of touching my child, of ruining my life! All for a power you couldn't understand!" She snarled angry for all the pain she put her husband and daughter though and every other person Cora had hurt.

"It was nothing against you!" Cora said flippantly.

That made Ariel's blood boil, "Against me? You tried to kill my daughter YOU BITCH!" Ariel reached out to grab Cora when she did Ariel felt all her power coming to here. The rage of the oceans and the storms of the sky mixing in her blood the royal blood of an ocean princess all the true power that title held. Ariel felt it coming together inside her and even Cora gasped at the rage behind it.

"Like that Cora, do you feel how powerful I am?" It was Ariel's turn to taunt her it felt good she had the power for once and Cora would never hurt her family or anyone else's again.

Ariel circled her, "I am the youngest daughter of the king of the seas and you threatened MY FAMILY"

Cora gave a growl not giving in to Ariel's taunts. Finally Ariel went to touch her, power erupted from her stronger than anything she had ever felt. It burned Cora, bright white light surrounded her. Cora let out of scream of pure terror. Ariel couldn't stop hurting Cora she flashed back to Cora using her spells on Ariel's body until she passed out and all the pain Cora caused her. Ariel burned her with the white lighting until she fell to her knees exhausted.

Killian was at her side in a moment, "Ariel?" He touched her stomach making sure the she was okay as so was their tiny Melody. Ariel grabbed him pulling him into a hug.

"What just happened," She turned to look at Cora who wasn't moving.

Rumple went over to Cora, "She is gone. It's over."

Ariel fell into Killian's arms sobbing in relief. Cora would never harm anyone again. Killian held her close tears in his own eyes knowing he would have her in the future. Ariel looked for Melody.

"Mama!" Melody giggled through tears. Melody was already slowly starting to 'fade' but she wasn't alarmed by it. She hurried over and hugged her mom and Dad.

Ariel hugged her tightly, "Be good Melody I will see you soon." Ariel kissed her head. "I love you my brave little girl, you saved me and so many more."

Melody beamed as Killian knelt down to her height. He was teary eyed but tried to be brave. "You'll see me soon to Love and I guess…" He placed his hand on Ariel's tummy. "I'll be seeing you in a few months too, Aye?" He smiled at her, Ariel had tears brimming her eyes, "I am going to miss you so much."

Melody gave a nod. "Aye, Papa! You and Mama will see me again soon!" She giggled ever cheerfully. She cuddled both her parents and then turned to Rumple and Belle. "I got to go Mr. Gold"

"I will see you soon Melody, take care." Rumple told her but he was a bit sad to see her go.

Ariel held on to Killian, as Melody hugged Rumple. Bae was pretty shocked.  
Ariel tried to be happy Melody was going home but she was sad too. Once Melody was gone Ariel hugged Killian, "Finally we are safe and everything as it should be." She kissed him he kissed her back. Happy he would meet little Melody in a few months and he would have Ariel always.


	17. Chapter 17: Changing Fate

Chapter 17 A Happy Future.

Killian was laying on the couch he missed his little girl more than anything and he was going insane wondering what happened to her. It had been two weeks, what if something happened and he lost both of the people in his life?

He paced the floor now unable to sit still. Of course he would remember that wouldn't he? Suddenly, there was a rush of wind it hit the small house with a huge force.

He looked up, what was that? He heard a small voice going to the door.

"Papa?" Melody came through the door running at him. "Papa!"

"Melody?" He ran to her, picking her up in his arms. "My Song bird, what happened? Love," He asked so happy to see her he felt tears prick his eyes.

"Mama beat Cora!" Melody smiled hugging him as tight as she could.

"She did?" He kissed her on the cheek, "I wonder where she is, she should be here then Melody?"

Her eyes grew. "You mean..?" She looked sad as if her mother wouldn't be here still after all she did to get her back.

Killian felt her pain stab at his heart. "She isn't here? Not yet, Gold said she would wake like a coma?

"Mr. Gold! I wanna go talk to him!" Melody said.

"Okay," He hugged her again Killian never could deny her anything.

"Let's go love," He drove her to Gold's home.

He knocked on the door a very pregnant Belle answered. Killian was a bit shocked of course they had changed the future so this was probably to be expected.

"Hello Belle," He didn't want to appear to be too surprised.

"Killian! Oddly, Rumple's been expecting you two" Belle smiled.

"Great," He came into the room as Belle opened the door, letting Melody in first.

"Mr. Gold!" she called running after him Melody knew the house well.

Killian chuckled and followed her into the where Rumple was sitting, "It worked, Ariel killed Cora. Melody informed me on our way here with her powers and the Ink." Melody nodded smiling.

"However Ariel is still not back yet, I am wondering where she might be?" Killian felt worry creep into his voice.

"Don't worry Killian, she'll be here." Rumple said his voice very sure.

"Are you sure, I was going to go look in town. Melody will you stay here love and fill Gold in on your trip?" Killian asked not wanting to leave his little girl but he needed to find her mother.

Melody nodded. "Go find Mama!" She giggled Killian couldn't remember seeing her so happy. He hugged his little girl and left.

Killian's heart was beginning to hurt maybe Ariel really wouldn't come back. He prayed so hard for her return yet he could find her nowhere in town. Killian decided to check at home once more he entered the room they once shared. Killian honestly hated coming in here it wasn't the same without Ariel sharing it with him. He walked in opening the bed room door. He blinked seeing the filmier red hair framing the pillow as Ariel slept. Killian's breath caught was she real? He went over to her touching her face lightly, gods she was real. His eyes filled with unshed tears, she was real and in his bed. He wanted to sob with joy a feeling it had been so long since he felt it was overwhelming

Ariel then opened her teal blue eyes, "Killian?" Her sleepy voice questioned him. Killian was in shock he pulled her into his arms without thinking.

"Ariel Oh Gods," He was so overwhelmed with emotions at having her in his arms. She felt so good he took in her scent always of the ocean and he missed it so much after it wore off her clothes after she died.

Ariel hugged him back, "Well I am happy to see you too." She smiled.

"What…What do you remember love? Killian asked her.

Ariel blinked for a few moments, "I remember... Melody going to school...then" She stopped her mind was blank.

"Nothing else?" Killian urged.

Ariel grabbed her head hard, as flashes of Melody in the past hit her, she was remembering her little girl being there. She remembered killing Cora, finding her father all of it things that never happened before Ariel was remembering. It was like the curse she had another two sets of memories. Ariel even remembered Cora attacking her and thinking she was going to die.

"I died… didn't I? I remember Melody coming to us telling me I died Oh Killian I remember everything." Ariel held him, "So then judging by that look on your face, I've been gone awhile?"

"Ariel it's been two years…"Killian held her then breaking into sobs, "I can't believe I have you back Love… Gods Ariel I love you don't ever leave me again." He controlled himself rather quickly and Ariel turned his face to meet hers.

There were so many things she wanted to say to him in that moment but all she could do was crash her lips into his. She needed him to know all the things she couldn't say. Ariel kissed him deeply crying but not caring she was so happy to be with him again. Even if it felt like it was yesterday Ariel knew it wasn't not for him. He touched her forehead to his tears streaming down his own face.

"Melody's grown up a bit but she still needs her mother." Killian held her face gently it felt so good to look into Ariel's sea green eyes and kiss her he wanted to melt into her but right now they had to get Melody.

He helped her up gently from the bed, "Let's go get our daughter." He smiled they drove to Rumples home and Ariel saw her little girl sitting on the floor.

"Melody?" Ariel called to her, she looked much like she did in the past. Melody perked up at her mother's voice and ran to her crashing into her arms. "Mama," Melody sobbed with joy.

They drove home. That night Killian and Ariel sat with their daughter in between them sleeping on their laps. "I remember almost everything Killian do you remember what I said to you the night we first talked about Melody? You asked me if us getting together was fate and I told you it was the very definition of fate. I guess we were both right because we might have been fated to meet but we changed our fate with this beautiful little girl. If she hadn't gone I wouldn't be here and I know how hard it was for you to send her but I am so glad you did." Ariel met his eyes.

"I would have done anything to see you again Ariel even if it meant sending Melody to you a thousand times. It kept her safe as well I would never put her in danger willingly." His hand touched her face, "Ariel your right it was fate and for the first time I feel lucky to have met it with open arms." Killian admitted pulling her into a deep kiss before putting Melody to bed and finally being able to go into his bed room because he knew she would be waiting always from now on she would be there when he needed her always.

The End!

_FINISHED! Okay hope you guys enjoyed it! I am so happy all the feedback we have gotten on this! There maybe one shots into Hook and Ariel's life together If you guys want to read them. So let us know! We are now working on an AU which we think might be really fun! THANKS FOR STICKING WITH US! _


End file.
